L'enfant rouge et le tigre blanc
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: OC. "Dégage de là!" "Si tu quittes le Seireitei, toi et ton Arrancar de père serez considérés comme traîtres..." "Shuuhei, laisse moi passer!" "C'est hors de question." "Dégage ou je passe de force!""Essaie..." Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge de la jeune fille. "La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que toi, tu es né pour vivre. Juste vivre... Moi, je suis née pour vaincre."
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, voilà, première fic en ligne... J'avoue que je stresse un peu, c'est la première fois que des gens vont pouvoir lire un de mes textes ! **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de frappe qui m'auraient échappées, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de taper mes textes ^^' Eh oui, j'suis un dinosaure qui écrit tous ses textes sur du papier. Serait temps que je songe à évoluer moi... En plus, je galère pas mal avec . Bref !**

**Cette fic est basée sur un OC donc je ne savais pas trop qui mettre en characters sans tout spoiler... Elle se situe juste après la bataille contre les Arrancars et fera une quinzaine de chapitres.**

**Eh oui, elle est déjà terminée, je dois juste finaliser le découpage des chapitres (7 chapitres sont déjà près à être postés, chaque vendredi)**

**Bah voilà, c'est tout... Bonne lecture j'espère !**

La créature, prostrée dans un coin sombre de la chambre qui lui servait en réalité de prison, souleva lentement ses paupières, ses longs cils alourdis par ses larmes suivirent le mouvement et révéla deux grands yeux bleus. De tout son corps, c'était ses yeux que les gens remarquaient le premier. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient d'un bleu turquoise intense et éclatant, brillants de milles feux; ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Ils étaient aussi très grands, constamment écarquillés sur ce monde qu'elle découvrait de toutes parts lorsqu'elle pouvait sortir de sa prison.

Mais, cette fois ci, embués de larmes, elle ne les ouvra qu'a mis-clos, tremblante de peur et secouée de sanglots. Bloquée ici, elle ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Les seules informations qu'elle recevait, c'était l'extinction des reiatsu, les uns après les autres sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Ceux des trois seules personnes de tout Las Noches qui comptaient pour elle s'étaient déjà éteints.

La créature, dont le physique menteur correspondait à celui d'une grande adolescente (en réalité, elle n'était en vie que depuis un an environ), releva brusquement la tête, faisant tomber en cascade ses longs cheveux aussi bleus que ses yeux sur ses épaules fines. Le reiatsu... Le reiatsu du maître venait de disparaître.

Incapable d'y croire, la créature se concentra à nouveau. Le reiatsu d'Aizen avait bel et bien disparu. Un éclat de joie sauvage lui fit étirer ses lèvres, révélant un sourire carnassier. Cette ordure qui faisait tant souffrir son père n'était plus. Qu'il pourrisse en enfer. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra à nouveau. Le reiatsu de son père avait lui aussi disparu. Une nouvelle larme vint rejoindre ses joues trempées de pleurs.

Non! elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Pas maintenant. La disparition d'un reiatsu ne signifiait pas automatiquement la mort bien que cela soit le cas la plupart du temps. De toute façon, elle avait besoin de s'accrocher au moindre espoir, aussi mince et fou soit-il. Et si Aizen était mort, alors ça signifiait qu'elle pouvait sortir de cette pièce. Le système de sécurisation de sa prison était basé sur la pression spirituelle même du maître de Las Noches.

La créature se redressa brusquement, faisant voleter quelques mèches de cheveux bleutés et bondit sur ses pieds. D'une main, elle pris ses médicaments et les avala avec une grimace de dégoût et de l'autre elle attrapa un petit sac dans lequel elle enfourna d'un geste précipité les quelques objets qui avaient une valeur à ses yeux plus quelques vêtements de rechange et une longue bande de tissu noire pour cacher sa chevelure peu discrète. Elle fixa solidement le sac sur ses épaules puis s'approcha de la porte.

Aizen était mort. Malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait, le monstre était mort. Elle tendit ses longs doigts fins jusqu'à effleurer doucement la matière. Il était mort et elle, elle était libre. Soudain, elle ferma le poing et d'un geste brusque l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la porte de cette prison qu'elle haïssait tant, la faisant voler un éclat.

Juste pour la forme, elle pulvérisa les murs à sa droite et à sa gauche avant de se mettre à courir droit devant elle dans Las Noches désert, abattant les parois au fur et à mesure. Et elle arriva dans le désert du Hueco Mundo. Un vent léger vint faire flotter doucement ses longs cheveux derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et huma le parfum qu'il lui apportait, celui de sa liberté.

Puis elle s'en fut récupérer Tsukitora et Kageno Akayuki, ses uniques alliés pour tenter de sauver ceux qui lui étaient chers. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais plus jamais quiconque l'enfermer. Elle était libre et elle s'appelait Sôrayel.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Byakuya Kuchiki observait avec calme la vue apaisante qui s'offrait à ses yeux clairs. Son regard acéré ne se fixait sur aucun élément du paysage en particulier, lui permettant d'apprécier cette vue globale du Seireitei et de laisser le temps au thé que son fukutaicho lui avait apporté quelques instants auparavant, à sa demande, de refroidir. Toutefois, connaissant la patience de Renji Abarai, il se doutait fortement que celui ci ait largement bâclé la préparation de son breuvage.

A cette idée, Byakuya ne put retenir un léger sourire. Il voyait très mal son lieutenant à la flamboyante crinière rouge patienter sans s'énerver jusqu'à ce que le thé infuse correctement. Il n'était même pas sûr que cette théière contienne bien du thé.

Mais Byakuya ne blâmerait pas Renji pour cela si cette forte supposition se trouvait être avérée. La guerre contre les Arrancars, bien que n'ayant pas fait de victimes dans leurs rangs (le capitaine de la 6ème division hésitait encore quant au statut qu'il devait accorder au défunt ex-capitaine de la 3ème, Gin Ichimaru) les avait tous épuisés, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Renji méritait bien un peu de repos. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si le réprimander une énième fois allait changer sa désinvolture quasi naturelle quant à sa tâche de fukutaicho...

-Nii-sama, nii-sama !

La voie aiguë et pépiante de sa jeune sœur le tira de ses réflexions profondes et hautement philosophique sur la préparation du thé par Renji Abarai, fukutaicho de son état. Il releva la tête pour voir la jeune fille arriver vers lui, les manches de son yukata flottant derrière elle, le souffle court. Tiens ? Elle n'était donc pas avec Renji. Tant mieux, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, il se voyait très mal accorder la main de sa sœur à ce gamin du Rukongai, tout fukutaicho soit-il devenu.

Mais ce fut l'expression peinte sur son visage qui lui fit froncer légèrement les sourcils.

-Rukia ? Que se passe t-il ?

-C'est... fit-elle, les mains sur les genoux et pliés en deux, c'est Urahara qui...

La shinigamie aspirait l'air à grandes gorgées et ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer de manière claire, ce qui inquiéta un peu plus son frère.

-C'est grave ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kurosaki ? fit -il en se redressant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

-Je … Je ne sais pas. Le capitaine Yamamoto vient de recevoir un message de sa part. Il arrive du monde réel, d'ici une minute ou deux.

Tout ça pour ça ? En même temps, Byakuya se dit qu'il était temps qu'il rencontre enfin ce gueux et ait une réelle discussion avec celui qui avait tout de même faillit faire passer sa sœur de vie à trépas.

-Et il a demandé à ce que tous les capitaines soient présents. Il n'arrive pas seul en fait...

Tss, Yamamoto aurait pu envoyer un papillon de l'enfer au lieu de faire jouer à la shinigamie le rôle de pigeon voyageur. Un Kuchiki n'était pas un pigeon voyageur. Attendez une seconde...

-Comment ça, « il n'arrive pas seul » ? répéta le capitaine, interloqué. Je croyais que le remplaçant shinigami avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

Rukia déglutit et releva enfin ses yeux vers ceux de son frère.

-Il arrive avec un Arrancar.

Un silence assez étrange régnait dans la salle. Chaque capitaine avait répondu à l'appel du commandant Yamato et sans la présence intimidante de ce dernier, les conversations auraient couru bon train. Derrière leurs capitaines, les vice-capitaines patientaient de leur mieux. Orihime était également présente, à la demande d'Urahara et se dandinait sur son siège, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Unohana patientait calmement assise en seiza, toujours pourvue de son éternel sourire, de même que Byakuya Kuchiki, les yeux mi-clos. Malgré son apparence de calme absolu, les oreilles sans cesse mouvantes du capitaine de la 7ème, Sajin Komamura, trahissaient une forte curiosité.

Soi Fon gardait un air distant et méprisant, assise face à un Kira extrêmement nerveux de se retrouver là. A côté du jeune homme à la peau pâle, un vide avait été laissé , Hinamori étant toujours en soins intensifs. Shunsui Kyoraku, capitaine de la 8ème, semblait encore à moitié endormi, rêvant sans doute de sa Nanao chérie.

A droite de Komamura, Shuuhei Hisagi avait pris, comme Kira, la place d'habitude réservée à Kaname Tosen. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hisagi gardait sur le visage un air fermé et meurtrit. La sensation de Kazeshini s'enfonçant brutalement dans la gorge de son capitaine le hantait.

Toujours à sa droite, Kenpachi Zaraki, lui, ne pouvait cacher son excitation à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau affronter un arrancar. Il en salivait presque, faisant tinter ses petites clochettes. Toshiro Hitsugaya, face à l'impétueux capitaine de la 11ème semblait s'ennuyer au plus haut point tout comme Kurotsuchi à sa gauche qui fixait de son regard de dément les tatamis de la salle, se demandant probablement comment les transformer en armes de destruction massive.

Le capitaine de la 13ème, Jushiro Ukitake, bien qu'extrêmement affaiblit par les événements récents, avait réussit à faire le déplacement.

-Comme vous êtes saaaaages ! C'est trop craquant ! fit la voix claire de Kisuke Urahara

-Kisuke. répondit simplement Genriusai Yamamoto qui avait espéré que pour une fois l'ancien capitaine fasse un effort vestimentaire.

Ses éternels getas aux pieds et bob à rayures vissé sur ses cheveux couleur paille, il fit un petit geste avec son éventail avant d'entrer dans la salle.

-Bon. Il est où ton arrancar ? lâcha Kenpachi Zaraki avant qu'aucun capitaine n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Byakuya soupira. Décidément, quand on vient des faubourgs de Rukongai...

-Oh ! Sourit Kisuke. Ce n'est pas exactement ça !

-C'est-à-dire ? Soit plus clair... lâcha Toshiro Hitsugaya en ayant toujours l'air de s'ennuyer ferme

-Ce n'est pas un arrancar que je vous amène.

Haussement de sourcil collectif de toute l'assemblée.

-Mais deux.

Deux ! Kenpachi saliva de plus belle lorsque se profilèrent derrière Urahara deux silhouettes et qu'entrèrent dans la salle . La plus grande des deux correspondait à un arrancar bien connu de certains. On n'oubliait pas un sourire pareil.

-Grimmjow, souffla Orihime, surprise de voir le sexta aux cheveux d'un bleu incroyable de nouveau devant elle.

La seconde silhouette elle, était tellement emmitouflée dans une sorte de grand manteau à capuche drapé sur la quasi-totalité de son visage et personne ne réussit parmi les capitaines et leurs fukutaicho à identifier ce faible reiatsu. Toujours souriant, Kisuke Urahara s'avança au milieu des deux rangées de capitaines se faisant face d'un air nonchalant.

Pendant que l'ex-capitaine répondait aux questions du Sotaicho Yamamoto, Grimmjow entamait un duel du regard avec Kenpachi et Sôrayel, toujours cachée par son immense manteau détaillait avec avidité le moindre détail qui tombait sous ses grands yeux bleus. Tout lui était tellement nouveau...

De sa voix chantante, Urahara expliquait aux capitaines qu'il avait trouvé ces deux arrancars planqués dans le monde réel. La jeune femme aux yeux turquoise eut du mal à retenir un léger sourire. C'était eux qui étaient venus le trouver pour lui demander de l'aide. Bah ! Cela n'avait guère d'importance. Elle était enfin au Seireitei, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le monde qu'elle découvrait était tellement beau... ! D'ailleurs, elle adorait l'herbe. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait, et elle trouvait cette petite plante verte et étrange vraiment rigolote.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était les capitaines qui l'occupaient toute entière. Sajin Komamura l'intriguait beaucoup. Sôrayel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que fichait un renard (enfin, enfin elle supposait que c'en était un d'après les descriptions de son père) au poste de capitaine. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, avec son regard de fou furieux psychopathe et son étrange coiffe qui lui donnait un air de pharaon futuriste lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-_Wah... Alors ce sont eux les capitaines... _fit-elle intérieurement

-...

-_Ils sont un peu flippants, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_ -...Ce sont nos ennemis._

_ -Tss, arrête avec ça. Ce n'est pas le cas ! _répondit-elle, agacée

_ -Aizen-sama..._

_ -Est mort et mérite amplement de pourrir en enfer._

_ -..._

_ -T'es vraiment pas bavard... Faut que t'arrête avec Aizen. La guerre est terminée. On est libres maintenant. On peut faire ce qu'on veut ! _

_ -Aller au Seireitei est stupide._

_ -Nan, délibéré. Nuance. Pis, t'façon, t'as pas le choix, c'est moi qui décide._

-Sôra ?

La voix questionnante d'Urahara la sortit de sa rêverie curieuse.

-Euh oui ? fit-elle les joues rosissantes de s'être ainsi égarée devant la totalité des capitaines et leurs vices capitaines du Gotei 13.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda le Sotaicho de sa voix grave et profonde.

La question lui était adressée directement. La jeune femme déglutit. Probablement de manière consciente, le commandant général du Gotei 13 avait accompagné sa question d'une légère puossée de son reiatsu.

-Je... bafouilla t-elle. Je m'appelle Sôrayel. Mais j'préfère Sôra.

Un haussement de sourcil de Yamamoto lui fit comprendre que, franchement, sa réponse ne les avançait pas beaucoup. Réalisant soudainement qu'elle se trouvait au milieu des vingt-six shinigamis les plus puissants des treize divisions de la cour et qu'il était probable qu'ils décident tout simplement de les exécuter elle et Grimmjow, son corps se mit à trembler.

Soudain, une main douce se posa sur la sienne. Surprise par ce contact, elle remonta brusquement ses grandes orbes bleutées sur Kisuke Urahara.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

Le ton rassurant de l'adulte l'apaisa quelque peu.

-D'acc.. D'accord.

D'un geste lent et peu assuré, elle abaissa sa capuche, révélant son visage. L'étonnement se peint sur le visage d'Orihime. La pression spirituelle de cette jeune fille lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais décidément, son visage lui, lui était inconnu. Enfin libérée, son incroyable tignasse d'un bleu plus clair que celui du sexta s'étala sur ses épaules fines. Devant la jeunesse de ses traits et son air perdu, ce fut Ukitake qui s'adressa à elle, passant au tutoiement.

-Es tu un arrancar ?demanda t-il calmement.

-On va dire que oui. répondit-elle après un temps d'hésitation

Et avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de lui demander de s'expliquer, elle poursuivit.

-En fait, je suis née au Hueco Mundo et c'est la première fois que je peux en sortir. C'est au seigneur Aizen... à Aizen, se rectifia t-elle, que je dois la vie. D'ailleurs, je hait cette enflure...

-Pourtant, tu l'appelles « seigneur », fit remarquer Ukitake.

-Habitude. Appeler cette pourriture Aizen tout court, c'est un peu comme chercher les emmerdes. Pas vraiment une super idée si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-Le connaissant, je comprends, reconnut le capitaine de la 13ème.

-Ouais. Ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce que vous faites ici. les coupa Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Sôra, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, se dandina à nouveau sur place. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, Kenpachi Zaraki la coupa net.

-Arrancar ? Tu sais te battre donc ?

-Euh... En fait, je n'ai jamais mis le pieds sur un champ de bataille donc...

-Ah ? fit le capitaine de la 11ème, visiblement déçu.

Il savait déjà par Ichigo que Grimmjow ferait un adversaire à la hauteur de ses envies de baston mais pour cette gamine, il s'interrogeait. Un reiatsu étrange émanait d'elle mais il ne parvenait pas à se faire une idée de sa force par sa seule apparence. Yachiru, qui s'ennuyait ferme et s'amusait à tirer une de ses mèches de cheveux , était un parfait exemple des apparences trompeuse...

-On s'en fiche de savoir si elle sait se battre . lâcha le très jeune capitaine de la 10ème. La question est, pourquoi Urahara a t-il emmené deux de nos ennemis ici,

Depuis qu'il avait lui même transpercé Hinamori avec Hyorinmaru, Toshiro Hitsugaya s'était renfermé sur lui même, sombre et recherchant plus que jamais la solitude.

-_Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir au Seireitei._

De moins en moins rassurée, Sôra ne releva même pas cette dernière remarque. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et planta ses lapis-lazulis dans les yeux verts du capitaine.

-C'est nous qui avons demandé à Urahara de nous emmener ici. Et non, ce n'est pas pour vous attaquer, à deux ça serait un peu du suicide...

-Moi ce que je vois, c'est deux Arrancars dans le Seireitei.

-Qu'est-ce que tu captes pas, l'nain blanc ? gronda Grimmjow, que l'attitude des capitaines commençait à sérieusement échauffer. La guerre est finie bordel.

-Et si nous étions restés dans le monde réel à nous planquer, vous auriez fini par venir nous exécuter. Alors, on est venus...

-C'est stupide.

-Oh non, fit Urahara son éternel sourire étirant doucement ses lèvres. Au contraire. La guerre a ébranlé le Gotei 13, mmm ? Alors pourquoi refuser l'aide de ces deux Arrancars ?

La moitié de l'assistance manqua de s'étouffer tandis que l'autre regardait l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème en se disant que le peu de neurones qui lui restait avait fini par griller.

-Nous ne sommes plus vos ennemis. fit remarquer Sôra. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais été moi...

-Pour ma pomme, j'me suis uniquement battu contre l'autre gosse insupportable, le rouquin là. D'ailleurs, m'faudra une revanche... Bref, c'qu'on essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'on vous propose notre aide.

Et pour faire passer son message, Grimmjow tenta un grand sourire, genre sourire commercial. Mais cela ressemblait plus à un sourire de bête féroce affamée devant son repas qu'à autre chose malheureusement.

-C'est ridicule. lâcha sèchement Byakuya Kuchiki. Pourquoi aurions nous besoin d'Arrancars ?

-On ferait mieux de les exécuter tout de suite oui. fit un Toshiro Hitsugaya glacial.

Un léger grondement commença à monter de la gorge de Grimmjow. Dans l'assemblée, la majorité des capitaines semblait d'accord avec celui de la 10ème. Seul Jushiro Ukitake semblait réellement outré par cette idée, Shunsui Kyoraku, Izuru Kira et Sajin Komamura semblant eux ne pas trop savoir que penser de la situation.

Zaraki lui, refusait tout net d'exécuter le sexta qui pouvait lui offrir de belles bastons. Mais l'autre là... Exaspéré par le brouhaha stérile qui agitait l'assemblée, il attendit toutefois que le calme revienne, ce qui fut assez rapidement le cas. En effet, Sôra étant pile face à lui, il avait brusquement augmenté son reiatsu emplit d'une folle envie de meurtre.

-Kenpachi ? s'étonna Ukitake. Qu'est-ce que vous... ?

Malheureusement pour la nouvelle venue, elle avait été dotée à sa naissance d'une ultra sensibilité aux énergies spirituelles. Et la nature sanglante et barbare de celui ci la fit brusquement reculer d'un pas. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se mettre hors de portée de Zaraki, celui ci l'attrapa par le bras.

Un grondement sourd monta aussitôt de la gorge du sexta

-Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ? fit le capitaine.

La colère de Grimmjow était telle que les jointures de ses poings se mirent à blanchir.

-Ôte tes sales pattes de ma fille, espèce de dégénéré ! fit l'Arrancar d'une voix sourde où pointait une fureur sans nom et se retenant à grand peine de planter ses crocs dans la gorge du capitaine et de le réduire à l'état de bouillie informe.

**Alors ? Verdict ? S'il vous plaît, une tite review que je sache ce que ça vaux ^^'**


	2. Chapitre 2 Mon nom complet est

Désolée pour hier, y a eut un bug du site et il m'était impossible de me connecter, j'ai cru que ce fichu ordi allait passer par la fenêtre (mais je vais en avoir besoin pour publier la suite alors je l'ai po fait...) Graaaaouh!

Moi qui pensait être lue maxi par une personne vu mon résumé... euh, obscur disons, voir que j'ai des lecteurs ET des reviews, bah c'est juste génial! Donc bah merci, sincèrement, le plus gros MERCI du monde parce que j'ai cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps devant mon ordi tellement j'étais émue (émotive, moi ? même po vrai)

Un immense merci à** Sakiie-chan**, ma première revieweuse qui m'a carrément ajoutées à ces favoris (je t'adooooore!), à **Blue Pyro** et **Akemi-sempai**! Un grand merci aux autres reveiweuses!

** Byaku**, je suis super contente que ça t'ai plut, surtout la fin et sa petite révélation ^^ Continue à me dire ce que tu en penses, je suis toute ouïe!

Merci à **Lottie** pour ta review très constructive (désolée, le passage souligné n'était pas du tout voulu...) N'hésite pas à donner ton avis plus tard, j'ai hâte de l'entendre!

**Taraimpératrice** (super pseudo ^^!) merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii je t'adore! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire ^^' Hi, je stresse!

Et merci à toi aussi qui ne m'a pas laissé de pseudo mais qui m'a laissé une tite review sympa ^^

Merci aussi à **Missymanga** qui m'a mise en Story alert et aux quatre followers de ce texte!

Voir que j'ai des lecteurs un peu partout dans le monde, ça fait un peu bizarre mais c'est carrément génial ! Coucou la Belgique, le Royaume-Uni, le Canada et les Philippines :D

(ça fait vachement loin de chez moi quand même...)

Désolée pour le premier chapitre, j'ai pas mal galéré... J'avais même oublié le disclaimer (vais aller me pendre tiens!) Il y a eut des petits bugs... Pardon, je vais essayer de faire mieux ! Promis !

Au fait, les passages en italiques ne sont pas un bug du site, c'est juste la marque d'un dialogue intérieur. Non, Sôra est pas schizo (pas comme moi quoi), elle parle bien avec quelqu'un. Qui ? Réponse plus tard ^^

**Disclaimer **: Bleach est po à moi, c'est à Tite Kubo... moi, j'me tape juste un délire avec ^^' Merci de les avoir créés Tite-euuuuuuuh !

Encore désolée pour ce retard... Saletés de bugs informatiques! J'm'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de frappe qui restent...

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Mon nom complet est...**

Sa _fille_ ?! Orihime cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ce qui la fit davantage ressembler à un poisson rouge. Non décidément, elle ne comprenait rien à la situation. Cette jeune fille là... Sôra, avait-elle dit... était la fille du terrifiant 6ème Espada ? Mais les Arrancars ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, si ?

-Lâche ma fille ! répéta un Grimmjow furieux, à deux doigts de dégainer Panthera et de s'en servir pour étriper Kenpachi.

Kenpachi Zaraki, d'abord surpris, étira ses lèvres en un long sourire carnassier.

-Une p'tite baston ? proposa t-il sans toutefois lâcher la jeune Arrancar.

-CA SUFFIT ! beugla soudain le capitaine général Yamamoto, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener brusquement le calme dans la pièce.

Malgré son grand âge, pépé Yama avait encore du coffre et savait se faire écouter lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

-C'est une réunion du Gotei 13 ou la foire d'empoigne ici ? fit-il, passablement irrité de l'attitude ses capitaines. Zaraki, rasseyez vous et lâchez cette jeune fille. Grimmjow, écartez vous du capitaine. Tout de suite!

Le ton du capitaine général ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Le sexta se rassit donc, pas calmé pour autant, entre le capitaine de la 11ème et sa fille.

-Urahara ! Vous voulez bien nous expliquer tout ça ? Qui est cette jeune fille ? Elle ne peut décemment pas être la fille d'un Arrancar.

Un nouveau grognement de la part dudit Arrancar se fit entendre, troublant le calme retrouvé de la pièce un instant. Le rappel à l'ordre de Yamamoto avait rappelé aux capitaines le rang qu'ils avaient à tenir et chacun d'entre eux se tenait désormais bien droit devant son vice capitaine.

Par contre, Urahara lui, s'en moquait royalement. Il partit de son petit rire amusé habituel et secoua son éventail devant lui, comme pour signifier que non, voyons, c'était ridicule. Et cette fois, Byakuya Kuchiki ne put retenir un soupir devant son attitude.

-Oh non capitaine général ! fit il avec un grand éclat de rire. Je n'ai servit que d'intermédiaire entre le Seireitei et nos deux invités. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer tout ça, Sô le fera bien mieux que moi.

-C'est Sôrayel, blondin sans cervelle! fit le bleuté à mi-voix.

Urahara l'ignora royalement et encouragea la jeune fille à prendre la parole d'un regard doux.

-En fait... commença celle ci, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, je ne suis pas à proprement parler un Arrancar. Disons que je suis une créature unique en mon genre et de ce fait, eh bien... Je pense que mon père et moi avons le droit de rester ici au Seireitei.

Avant que quiconque ne la coupe, Sôra poursuivit ses explications. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix franche se faisait plus claire et assurée.

-Pour dire les choses rapidement, à Los Noches, Aizen a mené diverses expériences avec le Hôgyoku, histoire de tester ses capacités. Parfois c'était Szayel qui..

-Szayel ?

-Le fou furieux aux cheveux rose. répondit-elle brièvement.

Renji Abarai frissonna au souvenir du savant Arrancar qui, niveau folie, n'avait rien à envier au capitaine de la 12ème.

-Inconnu au bataillon. répondit d'ailleurs celui ci qui semblait avoir déjà oublié son combat contre l'Arrancar.

-Bref, reprit Sôra, parfois ces expériences étaient menées Szayel. Et c'est mon cas.

-Tu veux dire que tu es un rat de laboratoire d'Aizen ? demanda Kurotsuchi avec son tact légendaire.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se teintèrent d'une amertume sans nom et son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide. Oui, elle n'était qu'une créature née d'un laboratoire...

-Ouais, lâcha Grimmjow, ça t'pose un problème le taré ?

Le capitaine de la 12ème ne releva pas, de plus en plus intéressé par cette nouvelle venue.

-Ayant sous la main toute son Espada, poursuivit la jeune fille en question en tentant de passer outre le regard de dingue qu'il posait sur elle, il a tenté de mélanger leurs différents A.D.N. pour combiner leurs capacités. Par exemple, le hierro de Nnoitra et la régénération de Szayel ou d'Ulquiorra combinés dans un nouvel Arrancar. Le Hôgyoku a beau être incroyablement puissant, il n'est pas infaillible et ces expériences se sont révélées non viables . Je suis... Je suis la seule à avoir survécu en fait. Je suis un genre de mix d'Arrancars quoi. Je suis donc bien fille d'Arrancar mais pas Arrancar en soit, je n'ai pas arraché mon masque moi même.

-Tu n'en as d'ailleurs aucun. fit remarquer Ukitake.

-Oh ! Si, si, c'est juste qu'on ne le voit pas très bien, répondit-elle avant de déplacer délicatement son incroyable chevelure bleutée qu'elle tenait de son père bien que la sienne soit plus pâle.

Les longues mèches de cheveux s'écartèrent, dénudant sa nuque fine et élancée. Et en effet, le reste d'un masque de Hollow y était bien visible. Assez fin, à peine quelques centimètres d'épaisseur, l'os blanchâtre courait d'une oreille à l'autre, ourlant délicatement les racines de ses cheveux. Comme la plupart des masques d'Arrancars, sa couleur était celle d'un os, d'un blanc ivoire. La peau de Sôrayel restant incroyablement pâle, cette couleur n'en rendait le reste du masque que plus discret.

D'un geste de ses longs doigts fins, elle remit ses cheveux en place.

-Par contre, je n'ai pas de trou de Hollow. C'est plutôt étrange, mais bon...

Étrange ? Oh que non ! pensa Mayuri Kurotsuchi. C'était au contraire hautement intéressant... Décidément, il faudrait qu'il songe à remercier Urahara. Avoir ramené cette fille ici, c'était un peu comme lui avoir amené son cadeau de Noël avant l'heure. En plus, en ce moment, il n'avait aucune expérience digne de ce nom et un minimum intéressante en cours. Le capitaine de la 12ème était à deux doigts de se mettre à baver de plaisir.

_-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

_ -Mmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ? _

_ -Tu vas leur dire qui est ton second père. _

_ -Bah oui banane. Je ne serais là sinon. _

_ -C'est stupide._

_ -Arrête un peu, _fit la jeune fille agacée.

_-Tu sais que j'ai raison. Grimmjow, ça peut passer, il a déjà aidé le shinigami remplaçant et celui ci l'aime bien. Mais ton autre père..._

_ -Rah, lâche moi ! Je suis venue pour ça alors arrête d'essayer de m'en dissuader _

_ -J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre que... _

_ -Y t'arrive quoi pour que tu sois aussi bavard ? Pas ton genre de causer autant ! _

_ -Si ils te tuent, je meurs aussi. _

_ -Tss ! _fit Sôra, refusant de croire que les capitaines pouvaient décider de les exécuter.

-_C'est hautement probable._

_ -Arrête de paniquer j'te dis. Kage no Akayuki te protège alors du calme. _

_ -Si __**tu**__ meurs, « Kayu » meurs aussi. Et donc, moi aussi, je meurs. _fit la voix, toujours aussi calme.

-_Tu as peur de mourir ? Toi ?_

_ -... Je crois._

_ -T'es au courant que ça signifie tout simplement que tu veux vivre ?_

_ -... Peut-être._

_ -Tu veux vivre et tu n'es même pas fichu de savoir pourquoi. Alors tant qu't'auras pas de réponse à me donner, tu la boucles et tu me laisses faire, compris? _

-Sôrayel ? répéta Grimmjow, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

Cela faisait quelques instants que sa fille ne bougeait plus du tout, le regard dans le vide. Ses grandes mains sur ses épaules fines, il la secoua à nouveau doucement, comme pour la réveiller. Depuis qu'ils avaient fuit ensemble le Hueco Mundo pour le monde réel, Sôra faisait ces sortes de passage à vide qui l'inquiétaient à chaque fois.

Sa conversation terminée, celle ci revint à elle en clignant des yeux comme si elle sortait d'un long sommeil.

-P'pa ? fit-elle doucement devant l'air inquiet de son père.

-Sôrayel ? Tout va bien ? T'es sûre ? répondit le sixième Espada, les sourcils froncés par l'appréhension.

-P'pa, oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Sûre ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, tentant de rassurer son père avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, nan, parce que s'tu veux, tu peux t'reposer, j'sais pas moi...

-P'pa ! Déstresse... Ça va, j'vais bien. D'accord ?

-Oui, oui, mais quand même...

Et Sôrayel de lâcher un nouveau soupir.

-Et si tu reprenais tes explications, jeune Arrancar ? fit de sa voix douce Jushiro Ukitake histoire de rappeler aux bons souvenirs des deux nouveaux venus que les treize capitaines avaient été réunis pour eux et ça ne se faisait pas vraiment que de les laisser en plan comme ça.

-Oh ! Oui, désolée m'sieur... fit-elle légèrement penaude.

-Tu n'es donc pas un Hollow non plus. Ni réellement un Arrancar. fit le petit capitaine de la 10ème comme pour expliciter la situation.

Mais cette fois ci, ce fut Grimmjow qui répondit.

-Insulte pas ma fille, rase-bitume. On s'en fout de ce qu'elle est, c'qui compte, c'est ce dont elle est capable.

-J'ai déjà eut la chance de survivre, renchérit Sôra, alors oui, je crois qu'on s'en fiche de trouver ce que je suis exactement...

Oh que non ! Mayuri Kurotsuchi, lui, ne s'en fichait pas du tout !

-Contrairement aux autres expériences, poursuivit-elle, je suis stable. J'ai donc survécu toute cette année, enfermée dans les sous-sols du Hueco Mundo. Je ne pouvais pas en sortir, c'est pour ça qu'aucun de vous ne me connaît. Moi par contre, je reconnais certains d'entre vous.

-Comment cela est-il possible ? demanda Byakuya Kuchiki, toujours aussi altier.

-Je perçois extrêmement bien les reiatsus. fit-elle en se redressant, toute fière de son talent. Je les perçois tellement bien que je peux les identifier et les situer très précisément à des kilomètres de distance. Par exemple, je sais que vous avez combattu Zommarie mais que vous avez aussi combattu Yammy avec celui qui a des clochettes au bout des cheveux.

Kenpachi opina silencieusement.

-Je peux aussi vous dire que c'est le petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs qui a affronté dame Hallibel et le capitaine à l'air endormi qui a affronté le primera.

-Impressionnant... lâcha Ukitake. Et tout ça depuis le Hueco Mundo ?

-Ouep. Je sais exactement qui a affronté qui dans cette guerre.

-Alors peux tu me dire qui as tué Kaname Tôsen ? demanda le sotaicho, désireux de vérifier ses dires.

-Oh, là, je n'ai pas tout compris. En tout cas, c'est le balafré avec le tatouage et le renard qui l'ont affronté et il est mort. Comment, ça je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire, il y a eut un truc étrange...

Alors que le capitaine par intérim de la 9ème sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement à ce souvenir, tordant son visage d'habitude si fermé, le capitaine renard se contenta d'agiter une oreille avant de détourner le regard. Sôra poursuivit sans réellement se rendre compte de l'effet qu'avaient eut ses paroles.

-Sacré talent, vous ne trouvez pas ?

En effet, songea Renji Abarai. A ce niveau là, on ne parlait même plus de talent, mais de don. C'était jute impressionnant. Et bien sûr, les avantages militaires et stratégiques de ce don étaient plus que manifestes. Sôrayel poursuivit.

-Et il peut vous être utile, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le monde réel, nous ne survivrions pas longtemps. Alors voilà ce que je vous... propose . Vous nous accordez l'asile, pour mon père et moi, ici, au Seireitei et en échange je met mon talent à votre entière disposition.

-Et ton corps à celui de ma science ? demanda Kurotsuchi

-Euh...

-Tu m'intéresses... énormément. Si tu acceptes de participer à quelques expériences pour moi, je ferai tout pour que vous puissiez rester ici.

-C'est-à-dire que...

La proposition était alléchante, bien évidemment et puis le soutien d'un capitaine ne se refuse pas. Sauf que la tête de psychopathe névrosé que lui faisait le capitaine de la 12ème ne la rassurait en aucun cas et elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il entendait exactement par « expériences »...

-Pourquoi on accepterait de vous donner l'asile ? fit Toshiro, toujours aussi peu emballé.

Sôrayel retint un soupir devant l'obstination du morveux.

-Pour mon talent. Pis on est pas vos ennemis...

-Tss, répondit l'enfant. Parce que tu crois que ton récit va nous suffire à te croire ?

-Kisuke me croit, lui. fit elle comme si ce simple fait devait leur montrer à quel point ce choix de la croire était sensé.

-Moi aussi, je te crois. fit la voix aiguë d'Orihime.

-Inoue ? Que … ?

-Je... Pendant que j'étais détenue au Hueco Mundo, je... j'ai sentit sa présence.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux se remémora ce reiatsu qu'elle avait déjà perçu dans Las Noches même. C'était pour ça que cette jeune fille ne lui semblait pas totalement inconnue. Quelqu'un lui avait même parlé d'elle mais la jeune fille venait à peine de faire le lien.

-Je la connaît. Elle était bien au Hueco Mundo, répéta t-elle.

-En êtes vous sûre, jeune fille ? questionna durement le capitaine général Yamamoto.

-Oui, fit Orihime d'une petite voix, impressionnée par la prestance du vieil homme.

-Excuse moi, fit Sôra en qui l'intervention de la jeune fille avait provoqué la réminiscence de certains souvenirs, mais... tu es Orihime ?

-Euh oui, oui ! Pourquoi ? Oh ! Tu te rappelles de mon reiatsu, c'est ça ? C'est dingue! Je ne t'avais pas vue pourtant même si j'avais...

-Orihime... fit la jeune Arrancar, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, coupant son babillage. Merci.

-Merci ? Oh ? Euh pourquoi ?

-Tu as soigné mon père. Plusieurs fois. Merci...

Au souvenir de son père, de son autre père, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Papa...

Elle avait soigné le père de Sôra _plusieurs fois _? s'interrogea la lycéenne. Mais alors, son père... son autre père... c'était... !

-Oh !

Sous le coup de la surprise, Orihime ouvrit encore plus ses grands yeux et sa main vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres.

-Alors ton père c'est...

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Sôra s'agrandit et une larme perla de ses grands yeux bleus.

Soudain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi reprit la parole, brisant net l'émotion du moment. Les séquences fleur bleue, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Et puis il avait des expériences à mener sur cette Arrancar !

-Alors ? Que penses tu de mon marché ?

Sôra essuya l'unique larme qui roulait sur sa joue d'albâtre du bout de ses doigts.

-Eh bien, si cela peut nous permettre de rester, j'accepte et...

-Hors de question ! beugla aussitôt Grimmjow, rappelant brusquement sa présence à l'assemblée. Sôrayel a déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps dans un labo, moi vivant, elle y remettra pas un pieds !

Une injection de poison et pouf, ce bruyant sexta ne lui poserait plus aucun problème, songea le directeur du bureau de développement technique.

-Bien, bien, fit Ukitake de sa voix douce et posée, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Moi, je vous accepte ici, au Seireitei. La guerre est terminée, la haine aussi doit s'arrêter.

-D'accord avec toi.

Plusieurs capitaines haussèrent les sourcils, surpris par cette intervention de Shunsui Kyoraku. Il ne dormait pas, lui ?

-Je suis moi aussi pour que nous accédions à cette requête, fit Retsu Unohana de sa voix douce, son éternel sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Elle leva sa main droite, encourageant de ce geste les autres capitaines partageant son avis à se manifester. Bien évidemment, Zaraki et Kurotsuchi levèrent aussitôt la main, bientôt suivis par Komamura. Six capitaines en tout étaient favorables à l'arrivée de ces nouveaux venus. Plus qu'un et ils pourraient réellement rester.

Soi Fon et Toshiro Hitsugaya étaient contre mais Kuchiki, Kira et Hisagi ne savaient en fait pas trop qu'en penser. Finalement, la gentillesse de Kira le poussa à son tour à lever la main et Byakuya Kuchiki finit par céder, se disant qu'en cas de problème, Senbonzakura se chargerait de tout remettre en ordre. A huit voix contre trois, leur présence au sein du Seireitei était acceptée.

Aussitôt, un large sourire éclaira le visage de Sôrayel qui se mit à rayonner de bonheur. Elle se retint de justesse de pousser un "youpiiie!" tonitruant. Toutefois, Genryusai Yamamoto posa certaines conditions.

-Nous vous acceptons donc au sein du Seireitei. Malgré cela, il est hors de question de vous laisser sans surveillance.

Devant le sourire radieux de sa fille, Grimmjow réprima un grognement de mécontentement.

-Vous serez donc chacun placé dans une division, sous la surveillance directe de son capitaine. Des volontaires ? demanda le vieil homme.

-J'm'occupe de l'Espada. lâcha aussitôt Kenpachi Zaraki, refusant tout net qu'un autre mette la main sur ce réservoir à baston.

Le capitaine de la 12ème s'apprêtait à se porter volontaire pour s'« occuper » de Sôrayel lorsque Sajin Komamura prit soudainement la parole.

-Je demande l'autorisation d'accueillir cette jeune fille au sein de ma division.

-Accordé, répondit aussitôt le capitaine général bien qu'étonné, préférant éviter de voir la jeune fille terminer dans un bocal de formol.

On venait de piquer à Kurotsuchi son cadeau de Noël.

-Merci, capitaine général. répondit humblement le capitaine renard.

-Hé la carpette. Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma puce... T'es mort. fit Grimmjow, un regard chargé de menaces de morts lentes et douloureuses dirigé vers le capitaine.

Celui acquiesca silencieusement, toujours aussi taiseux qu'à son habitude. Sôra soupira de soulagement. C'est bon, maintenant, tout irait bien... Mais Kurotsuchi n'entendait pas renoncer aussi facilement. Cette créature était bien trop intéressante pour qu'il passe outre. Bon, il devait juste oublier la séquence expériences en laboratoire pour le moment. Coupant le brouhaha qui avait suivit la décision de Yamamoto, il demanda de sa vois nette et tranchante :

-Et dis moi, de combien d'Arrancars es tu le mélange ?

La curiosité ramena un calme relatif parmi les capitaines.

-Oh... Deux. Trois, ce n'est pas viable. Aucun d'entre eux n'a survécu plus d'une journée alors... Deux, pas plus.

-Donc, le premier est le décérébré aux cheveux bleus.

-Eyh ! fit le décérébré en question, vexé.

-Et le second ?

-Euh...

_-Tais toi. Ne dis rien . Ou nous sommes morts. _

_ -Silence je t'ai dit ! Je suis fière de qui étais mon père._

-Peut-être Nnoitra ? Pour son hierro ? poursuivit Kurotsuchi.

-Non, non... Comment vous dire... ? Bah !

Et Sôrayel se releva. Avant que quiconque ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle dégrafa son long manteau qui tomba au sol dans un bruit de tissu froissé. Vêtue d'un simple hakama blanc et d'une bande de tissu qui enserrait sa modeste poitrine, son corps était d'une finesse et d'une pâleur incroyables.

-On dit que je lui ressemble beaucoup par moments... soupira t-elle avant de saisir quelque chose dans les plis de son vêtement.

Ses longs doigts semblables à des pattes d'araignées se refermèrent lentement sur le fourreau d'un sabre. Kira réprima un sursaut de surprise.

Résignée, Sôra tendit devant elle le sabre, à la vue de tous. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres fines. Ce sabre était tout ce qui lui restait de son père. Ce qu'elle serrait ainsi de sa main droite crispée était un wakizashi. Puis elle prit la parole :

-Mon nom complet est Sôrayel Ichimaru Jaggerjack. Je suis la fille de Gin Ichimaru, capitaine de la 3ème division du Seireitei et de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 6ème Espada.

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict sur le second Popa de ma Sôrayel ^^' ? (pas taper! sinon vous aurez po la suite! nyark nyark nyark!) (oui, je sais, je suis dingue...^^')**

**Au fait, Beni galère (ouais, mon pseudo est looooooooong alors je le raccourcis) Quelqu'un pourrait me dire siouplait quelle est la différence sur mes stats entre viewers et visitors ? Moi y en a avoir petit cerveau, moi y en avoir pas tout capté... ^^'**

**J'allais oublier ! Quid de la longueur de ces chapitres ? Trop long, trop court ? **


	3. Chapitre 3 Ce que je cache

**Coucou, nouveau petit chapitre !**

**Juste une petite indication, le passage écrit au présent, juste au début du chapitre, est un flash-back au Hueco Mundo (je précise parce que c'est pas forcément clair, j'en ai peur). J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire au présent, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**D'ailleurs, pour ces deux premiers chapitres, 219 personnes m'ont lue et seulement 7 m'ont laissé une review. Les autres, s'il vous plaît, ça vous prends que quelques secondes (même un seul mot!) et moi, franchement, ça m'aide vraiment de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Un immense MERCI à mes fidèles revieweuses, Akemi-sempai (v'là la suite ^^!), Taraimpératrice (dis moi si je me trompe, c'est une référence à Tara Duncan où j'ai trop sniffé de Nesquik? Mouhahahahaha, c'était le but que tu ne te doutes pas que c'était Gin le second Popa -fière de moi ^^- et nan, tu buggues pas pour Kage no Akayuki mais patience, tu auras bien la réponse...) Blue Pyro et sa magnifique review (ze t'aime-euuuuuuuuuuuh!) Sakiie-chan avec des petits détails en plus pour ce chapitre qui reste toutefois un des plus courts ^^' (promis pour ma prochaine review, en cours d'écriture, les chapitres seront plus long), ainsi que Hauynes qui m'a rajoutée en Author alert.**

**Roh, j'ai des lecteurs en Malaisie et aux États-Unis... COUCOU ^^ ! Ça fait vraiment suuuuuuuper loin de chez moi... Ah, c'est génial Internet XD!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach pas à Benitsuki. Bleach à Tite Kubo. Benitsuki triste. Benitsuki va noyer son chagrin en s'enfournant deux kilos de crème glacée.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Ce que je cache au fond de moi...**

* * *

-Naaa, Aizen qu'est c'que t'veux me montrer mmm ? fait Gin Ichimaru de sa voix chantonnante, traître au Gotei 13 de son état.

Le maître de Las Noches, impérial dans sa tenue blanche, ne répond pas et continue à descendre les escaliers immaculés de son pas rapide et assuré. Un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres en un mouvement qui n'a rien de rassurant pour le jeune homme qui le suit.

Arrivés au bas de la volée de marches, Aizen se retourne enfin vers l'ex-shinigami au sourire de serpent. Celui ci, derrière son masque habituel, ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son seigneur et maître l'a emmené ici, dans les sous-sols de Szayel Aporro Grantz. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serre le cœur sans que rien sur son visage ne le trahisse.

-Je voudrais... te montrer quelque chose. finit par lui dire Aizen, un air amusé au fond de ses yeux d'ambre.

D'un geste, il pousse la porte qui leur fait face et invite son lieutenant à pénétrer dans la salle. Celui-ci, bien que craignant un des nouveaux «divertissements» de son maître -qui, à chaque fois, signifient humiliation, cris et larmes pour sa part- entre d'un pas assuré. Il a tellement bien appris à maîtriser ses sentiments... C'est tout ce qui lui reste pour se défendre. C'est dérisoire, il le sait mais c'est tout ce qu'il a alors il s'y accroche de toutes ses forces.

La pièce en question est en réalité un des nombreux laboratoires du scientifique aux cheveux roses du Hueco Mundo, remplie de divers attirails plus ou moins tarabiscotés et inquiétants. Encerclé de plusieurs grosses bulles transparentes d'un mètre et quelque de diamètre dans lesquelles flottent des corps non identifiés dans un liquide blanchâtre, le maître des lieux siège au centre de son laboratoire, serrant quelque chose d'assez petit dans ses bras maigre.

-Oh oh ! s'amusa Gin. Notre chewing-gum national a réussit une expérience ? Miracle !

-Cesse donc d'ironiser, Gin... lui susurre à l'oreille Aizen sans se départir de son sourire doucereux.

Le châtain sait très bien à quoi il va assister et il s'en amuse déjà.

-Approche donc... poursuit-il de sa voix douce, savourant le spectacle à l'avance.

-Roh, t'veux encore me montrer un d'tes mélanges d'Espadas ? Mais j'm'en fiche moi... rigole comme à son habitude l'albinos aux cheveux clairsemés de mèches argentées.

Dans les bras de Szayel, il y a un bébé. Gin soupire intérieurement. Une nouvelle victime de l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème... Tss. Ces cheveux d'un bleu vif... C'est l'enfant de Grimmjow. La main d'Aizen se pose sur son épaule, à l'endroit exact où quelques jours auparavant il lui a lentement enfoncé la lame froide de Kyoka Suigetsu, savourant sa douleur comme le plus fin des mets.

Cette fois ci, Gin ne parvient pas à réprimer une grimace de douleur.

-Szayel, donne lui l'enfant. ordonne le maître de Las Noches d'un ton sec et coupant.

Lentement, le scientifique glisse ce petit enfant emmitouflé dans des draps blancs dans les bras de l'albinos, interdit et ne comprenant pas vraiment à quelle nouvelle torture le brun va l'exposer. Entre ses mains, le bébé commence à se tortiller lentement puis ouvre ses yeux, révélant deux grandes prunelles d'un bleu éclatant qui se fixent sur son visage à lui, étonnés et curieux. L'enfant lui semble minuscule et tellement fragile.

Devant ce miracle de la vie, Gin ne peut empêcher un sourire, sincère cette fois ci, d'étirer ses lèvres toujours si fines.

-Gin... susurre son maître, brisant net ce moment merveilleux. Je te présente ta fille.

* * *

Le regard fixé sur la voûte céleste, Sôrayel était assise sur le toit de la capitainerie de la 7ème division, ne prêtant aucune attention au vent nocturne qui se baladait de toit en toit et se faufilait dans les ruelles du Seireitei puis glissait sur les divers districts du Rukongai, agitant feuilles et branches par bourrasques sur son passage. La nuit était silencieuse et ce calme lui rappelait le Hueco Mundo, sauf que là-bas, elle n'aurait jamais pu sortir à l'air libre.

Seul ce léger vent apportait un peu de mouvement à ce qui s'offrait à ses grands yeux turquoises, faisant flotter doucement quelques mèches de cheveux d'un bleu légèrement argenté au gré de son courant aléatoire. La jeune fille avait enfin quitté sa prison souterraine, elle était libre d'aller où elle voulait, elle connaissait enfin le monde dont lui parlait tellement son père... Elle devrait être heureuse. Alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi lui était il douloureux à ce point?

Son père lui manquait. Tout simplement. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Ne pouvait elle se satisfaire de tout ce qu'elle venait d'obtenir ? Elle allait vivre ici, en sécurité, avec son autre père. Elle était libre et en sécurité. Mais lui, il était mort et elle ne le verrait plus jamais...

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Les yeux clos, Sôra se remémorra la séquence de ce matin, lorsque son nom complet avait fait s'écarquiller tous les yeux des capitaines...

* * *

-Shinzô !

Kira se redressa brusquement, oubliant d'un seul coup sa retenue habituelle. Surprise, Sôra resserra brusquement sa main finement ciselée sur le wakizashi et le serra aussitôt contre son cœur, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un n'essaye de le lui arracher.

-C'est … C'est Shinzô, n'est-ce pas ? répéta le shinigami de la 3ème, hébété de stupeur et ses yeux si clairs écarquillés.

Les réactions de l'assemblée des capitaines provoquées par sa révélation n'étaient pas vraiment celles que la jeune fille, naïve, avait escomptées. Tous affichaient un air surpris au minimum, profondément choqué pour la plupart voire furieux pour certains. Le spectacle en valait la peine... songea Kenpachi Zaraki.

Bien sûr, Sôrayel savait que pour la totalité du Gotei 13 son père était un traître. Mais il restait un membre des 13 divisions, non? Il avait quand même été vice-capitaine et capitaine! Un ancien camarade... Un ancien camarade qui était mort pour leur sécurité, un ancien camarade qui était mort pour eux, pour qu'ils vivent en paix!

-Oui, c'est Shinzô... confirma t-elle d'une petite voix, le bras de son Arrancar de père inquiet cerclant ses épaules dans un geste protecteur, comme pour la mettre à l'abri de la réaction des capitaines et les dissuader de faire quoi que se soit sous peine qu'il les égorge sur le champ.

Une nouvelle voix claire et aiguë, indignée, s'éleva brusquement.

-C'est impossible! Tu mens!

La véhémence du cri fit à nouveau sursauter la jeune fille qui commençait à avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau. Qui osait remettre sa parole en doute alors qu'elle parlait de son père décédé?

-Qui... Qui êtes vous pour dire que je mens?

Celle qui avait poussé ce cri se plaça face à elle, les poings plantés sur ses larges hanches, les yeux perdus et les sourcils froncés.

-Tu mens! Gin... Gin est mort! Et un zanpakuto meurt en même temps que son maître... termina t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur les dernières syllabes.

Elle se sentais complètement perdue. Cette gamine, surgie de nulle part, prétendait être la fille de son ami d'enfance. La fille de Gin? Gin aurait eut un enfant? Non... Ce... C'était impossible... C'était impossible!

-Oh. Vous... Vous êtes Rangiku Matsumoto. lâcha simplement la jeune fille en se défaisant doucement de l'étreinte de son père.

La blonde plantureuse écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Comment cette fille connaissait-elle son nom?

-Écoutez moi tous, reprit Sôra s'adressant à l'ensemble de l'assemblée des capitaines. Je... Je sais que ça vous paraît dingue, mais c'est juste la réalité. Ce sabre là... C'est bien Shinzô. Vu que... Papa est mort, eh bien, ce n'est plus qu'un objet sans âme, c'est tout. L'une des facultés de mon zanpakuto, Kage no Akayuki, est de réparer les choses. J'ai donc pu recréer... Shinzô. Et c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de mon père... Alors je le garde!

Sa voix se brisa, tombant sur des notes aiguës sur la fin de ses mots. Grimmjow étreignit doucement l'épaule de sa fille avec sa large paume, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il était là pour la protéger.

L'assistance, elle, ne semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir à cette nouvelle.

-Comment sais tu comment je m'appelle...? finit par lâcher Rangiku, incapable de croire à cette nouvelle.

-Ben... Il m'a parlé de vous. Et de vous aussi, fit-elle en tendant le doigt vers Kira, tout aussi indécis. Vous êtes Kira, n'est-ce pas? son vice capitaine?

Le blond acquiesca silencieusement, hochant la tête de manière quasi mécanique. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était ni comment il devait réagir.

-Il me parlait de vous, de Soul Society et... Vous ne me croyez pas, hein? Bon!

Sôrayel pencha doucement la tête. Son sourire s'affina et s'étira lentement tandis qu'elle refermait ses paupières, cachant peu à peu ses incroyables pupilles turquoises et réduisant ses yeux à deux longues fentes inquiétantes. Rangiku hoqueta. Ce sourire... C'était le sourire si particulier, fascinant, que l'on ne pouvait oublier, inquiétant, immense de Gin Ichimaru. C'était Gin.

-Oh mon Dieu... fit-elle en un souffle. Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas possible.

Et soudain, sans aucun préavis, elle lui sauta brusquement au cou en criant, folle de joie, remerciant Dieu, pleurant toutes les larmes que pouvaient relâcher ses grands yeux bleus océan et riant de bonheur comme une gamine. De surprise, Sôra écarquilla les yeux, mais elle accepta l'étreinte et referma ses bras contre le corps de la jeune femme, si heureuse de rencontrer cette femme dont lui parlait tant son père.

-Matsumoto! la réprimanda aussitôt son très jeune capitaine.

-Taichoooo, répondit-elle en serrant toujours Sôra qui commença à suffoquer contre sa poitrine, dans ses bras et sans s'arrêter de pleurer pour autant, incapable de refréner sa joie débordante. C'est la fille de Gin... Elle dit vrai! C'est la fille de Gin! La fille de Gin! Taichoooooo!

S'en fut trop pour Toshiro.

-Ichimaru était un traître, Matsumoto. fit-il de sa voix coupante.

-Mon père n'était pas un traître! cria aussitôt Sôra en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la shinigamie avant que quiconque d'autre n'ai le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, révélant par là même une puissance vocale insoupçonnée; elle n'était pas la fille de Grimmjow pour rien.

Elle reprit une grande inspiration, le visage crispé par la colère que venait de déclencher le petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

-Écoutez moi bien! Mon père n'était _**pas**_ un traître. Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Pour vous protéger, sales ingrats! Alors oui, il est partit avec Aizen, oui, il vous a abandonnés. Mais n'ose même pas imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'il a enduré pour vous!

La voix aiguë de la jeune fille, crachant presque ses mots, révélait l'amertume qui l'emplissait lorsqu'elle repensait au sacrifice de son père. Au point que les capitaines n'osèrent pas la couper, un peu choqués.

-J'étais au Hueco Mundo, moi. Je sais très bien ce qu'Aizen lui faisait. Je le ressentais lorsque son reiatsu se mettait à vaciller, je le ressentais _**dans ma chair**_... Lui seul a percé le secret du Hôgyoku et si Papa n'avait pas affronté Ichigo Kurosaki, cet espèce d'abruti n'aurait jamais pu affronter Aizen avec l'état d'esprit qui lui a permis de le battre! Papa savait qu'il avait peu de chances de tuer lui-même ce taré, même avec Kamishini no Yari. Alors il a aidé Kurosaki...

Essoufflée par sa tirade débitée à toute vitesse, Sôra marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre avec force, rage et conviction.

-Alors le prochain qui ose dire devant moi que mon père est un traître, capitaine ou pas, je lui carre mon poing dans la tronche!

Surprise par l'extrême véhémence de la jeune fille et la fureur qui émanait d'elle, personne ne répliqua.

* * *

A ce souvenir, Sôra serra à nouveau les poings et cette fois, elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue blanchâtre obscurcie par la nuit qui l'entourait. Aussitôt, une seconde suivit sa jumelle de cristal roulant sur le même sillon humide, puis une autre et une autre et une autre... Bientôt, sa peau d'albâtre se retrouvât trempée de larmes cristallines, son dos secoué de légers tremblements. C'était tellement, tellement injuste...! Son poing se serra de colère et d'impuissance.

Elle, elle savait. Elle se rappelait des cris de douleur de son père qui vrillaient l'air froid de Las Noches. Elle se souvenait du plaisir malsain qu'avait Aizen à faire souffrir Gin. Dans le Hueco Mundo, le capitaine de la 3ème division du Seireitei avait été le jouet du traître. Le nombre de fois où elle avait vu son père lui sourire pour la rassurer malgré ses plaies à peine cicatrisées et son sang tâchant ses vêtements immaculés...!

Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour se venger d'Aizen, pour rendre à Rangiku ce qui lui avait été pris, pour protéger ce qui était cher à son cœur. Tout ça pour mourir seul et honnis de tous? Sa vie avait été un enfer depuis qu'il avait vu l'horreur cachée en Aizen, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Rangiku, unique créature composant alors son univers, inerte, violée, détruite. Et aujourd'hui, les gens pour qui il était mort le considéraient toujours comme un traître. Elle était où la justice, où?! De rage, ses dents se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire se mette à blanchir et ses larmes reprirent de plus belle.

_-Tu devrais te calmer._

_ -Ah toi, la ferme! La ferme!_

Ce n'était pas le moment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser à sa tristesse d'avoir perdu son père, juste ce soir? Elle n'avait pas le droit à son deuil?

_-Calme toi. _

_ -Ta gueule, y'a quoi que tu comprends pas là dedans! _rugit-elle intérieurement.

La tristesse, la rage et l'impuissance tordirent encore plus violemment ses tripes et un hoquet de douleur franchit à nouveau ses lèvres.

_-Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes._ répéta t-il une nouvelle fois.

-_Mais ferme la! Ferme la! Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de moi, hein?_

_ -Si tu continues à t'énerver, Tsukitora réagira et..._

_ -Ça va! _grondât-elle. _Je sais mieux que toi ce qui risque de se passer._

_ -..._

_ -Enfoiré, espèce de salaud!_

_ -... Tu te défoules sur moi. Pourquoi? _

_ -Mais à ton avis? A ton avis! Papa est mort, ils le détestent, sa vie a été un enfer, il me manque tellement...! _

_ -C'est ridicule._

_ -Ferme la ou je te fais sortir les tripes par les trous de nez!_

_ -Calme toi. Tsukitora et Kage no Akayuki commencent à réagir..._

_ -Eh ben qu'ils te bouffent jusqu'à la moelle!_

_ -C'est __**toi**__ qui en pâtira le plus, et avant moi, tu le sais. _

Sôrayel fut bien obligée de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle devait se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une nouvelle crise maintenant... Pas avec sa santé. D'un geste rageur du dos de la main, elle essuya ses larmes cristallines qui constellaient ses joues.

_-Arrête de pleurer._

_ -Me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire..._ répondit elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

_-Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. A rien du tout... _

_ -Ah! Depuis quand t'y connais quelque chose aux sentiments toi!_

_ -Je vois juste que tes «émotions» mettent ma survie en danger. _

_ -J'te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que t'es encore en vie alors ferme là. _

_ -Pleurer Ichimaru-sama... C'est ridicule._

_ -Ta gueule..._ grondât-elle une nouvelle fois.

_-Il a trahi le seigneur Aizen. Il n'a récolté que ce qu'il mérite. Il est normal qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde le haïsse et... _

_ -Tais toi, je t'en supplie... _

Cette fois, sa voix était faible, si faible qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune fille était à deux doigts de craquer réellement.

_-Je t'en supplie, tais toi. Arrête, tais toi... Laisse moi tranquille Ulquiorra. _

L'Arrancar enfermé dans le monde intérieur de la jeune fille obtempéra et ne dit plus un mot, la laissant à ses larmes.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que les autres désolée ^^'**

**Pitite précision : pour ceux qui se disent "ouhlà-y-a-un-truc-que-je-n'ai-pas-compris-c'est-q ui/quoi-Tsukitora-et-Kage-no-Akayuki", pas de panique, tout s'expliquera par la suite ! (euh, j'espère que ça seras clair par la suite...)**

**Suite qui arrive d'ailleurs vendredi prochain sans faute ^^**

** Allez, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? Alleeeeeeeeez, même une toute petite ! S'il-vous-plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît! **

**Merci ^^ ! (Benitsuki contente!)**


	4. Chapitre 4 Voici mon sabre

Tadamm, nouveau chapitre! Et voilà (une partie, pas taper ^^') des réponses à vos questions!

Aloooors! Merci à toutes revieweuses, ça me booste encore plus pour vous écrire des fics! Je. Vous. Aime *.*!

**Taraimpératrice**: j'en étais sûre! Ces bouquins me font juste mourir de rire et m'ont sauvé de certains cours mortellement ennuyeux ^^' Voilà la réponse à certaines de tes questions (mais pas toutes désolée, va falloir attendre la suite... pas tapeeeeeeeeeer!*file se planquer pour pas mourir jeune*) Et merci pour ta review, j't'adore!

Les autres,** Hauyne**, **Sakiie-chan**,** Blue Pyro** et** p'tit Laiko**, je vous ai répondu par p'tit message mais je le redis, merci de me laisser votre avis, franchement ça m'aide vraiment! JE VOUS AIME!

Allez les autres, j'attends aussi le votre!

Au fait, j'adore les challenges et j'aimerais bien écrire un OS alors voilà, j'offre un OS à la personne qui me laisse la trentième review avec le couple de son choix, le rating et tout et tout ^^ Voilà!

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Mais-euh! Franchement j'ai bien essayé de négocier mais nan, Kubo est une tête de mule pas possible... A la limite, il est d'accord pour me filer Kon. Youhou... Bon, j'vais aller noyer mon chagrin avec un paquet de bonbecs...

.

J'ai du speeder pour poster ce chapitre, je n'ai pas eut le temps de le relirez une troisième fois avant donc j'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes, aaaarg...

.

* * *

_._

**Chapitre 4. Voici mon sabre.**

_._

* * *

_« Si tu ne les prends pas chaque jour, ton équilibre interne seras rompu. Et là, boum ! Tu meurs! »_ La voix chantante d'Urahara résonna une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Sôrayel fixa les deux pilules colorées qu'elle tenait au creux de sa paume blanchâtre. La jeune fille se rappelait très bien la tête d'abruti avec laquelle l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème lui avait rappelé l'importance d'une médicamentation lourde et régulière.

Le blond avait beau rire en lui présentant la chose pour dédramatiser la situation, elle savait exactement ce qui lui arriverait si elle cessait de prendre ces fichues pilules. Elle ferait une crise. Ses deux natures, Arrancar et shinigamie, s'affronteraient violemment. Et elle mourrait, tout simplement.

Naïvement, elle avait cru que ceux que la forçait à prendre le 8ème Espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz qu'elle haïssait presque autant qu' Aizen, n'étaient que des placebos et qu'une fois sortie de sa prison... Hélas, Sôrayel avait dû admettre son erreur. Ces fichus médicaments, elle allait devoir les prendre jusqu'à sa mort. La jeune fille n'était pas une expérience stable, tout ce qu'elle avait, ce n'était qu'un sursis par rapport aux autres expériences ratées qui étaient mortes sous ses yeux de gamine, hurlant de douleur, leur corps tordu et déformé. Son double A.D.N. finirait par la tuer et elle le savait.

D'un geste amer, la jeune fille porta sa paume à ses lèvres et avala ses médicaments avec une grimace de dégoût.

.

* * *

-Bon alors, je suppose que tu possèdes un zanpakuto ?

Face à l'imposant capitaine de la 7ème division, Sôrayel se sentait toute petite. Vraiment toute petite. Déjà qu'elle avait un corps extrêmement fin, sa peau pâle renforçait l'impression de fragilité qui se dégageait de la jeune fille. Le capitaine qui avait sa charge, Sajin Komamura portait toutefois sur cette gamine, du haut de se deux mètres et quelque, un regard jaune en digne canidé qu'il était, et tendre.

La fille d'Ichimaru... L'idée avait toujours un peu de mal à s'ancrer réellement en lui mais, peu à peu, il s'y faisait. En l'observant au sein de sa division, participant aux exercices sous sa surveillance directe, il avait pu remarquer les quelques mimiques ténues qu'elle tenait de son père décédé. La voir parfois sourire de ce sourire si particulier l'attendrissait sans qu'il puisse vraiment se l'expliquer.

Il n'était pas encore habitué à se dire que cette gosse était l'enfant de cet homme mystérieux qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à cerner mais il en était sûr, elle était bien sa fille. Il devait juste s'y habituer...

-Oh bah.. En fait j'en ai deux. fit-elle avec sa voix candide et claire.

Les oreilles de Sajin se redressèrent d'un coup sur le sommet de son crâne à la fourrure rousse, trahissant sa curiosité soudainement piquée au vif.

-Tu veux dire... Un zanpakuto double comme Katen Kyototsu et Sôgyo no Kotowari ?

Sôra mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que son capitaine parlait des fameux zanpakutos de ses collègues capitaines, Shunsui Kyoraku de la 8ème et Jushiro Ukitake de la 13ème.

-Non ! rigola t-elle. Comme je suis mi-Arrancar mi-shinigami eh bien, j'ai deux natures distinctes. Je n'ai pas, j'sais pas moi, une nouvelle nature hybride... Je suis les deux en même temps. clarifia la jeune fille. J'ai donc un zanpakuto qui me permet de libérer ma forme véritable d'Arrancar et un autre qui est un zanpakuto de shinigami, comme celui de Papa, Shinzô.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi crut que ses yeux allaient jaillir de ses orbites. Deux zanpakutos distincts _**et**_ différents?! Mais cette gosse allait être un sujet d'expérience ab-so-lu-ment génial! Mayuri allait se mettre à baver de bonheur. Le soleil ne s'était indolemment levé que depuis quelques heures et d'ordinaire, les entraînements matinaux des différentes divisions n'attiraient pas grand monde.

Seulement, depuis quelques jours Sôra, l'enfant mi-Arrancar, mi-shinigami, était un peu devenue l'attraction de la 7ème au grand bonheur de la jeune fille qui n'était pas du tout habituée à ce que l'on fasse attention à elle et qui adorait ça. De ce fait, un public plutôt bigarré était venu assister à son premier entraînement.

Aux premières loges bien sûr, Grimmjow prêt à éclater la tête et à repeindre les murs avec les tripes de celui qui toucherait à un seul cheveux de sa fille chérie, ainsi que Kenpachi Zaraki, bien décidé à voir de ses propres yeux le potentiel de la gamine. À ses côtés, plusieurs de ses subordonnés parmi lesquels son hystérique de fukutaicho, Yachiru qui cherchait désespérément son paquet de bonbons dans les plis de son petit hakama, Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa qui pour l'instant était plongé dans sa manucure avec le plus grand sérieux et un calme olympique, attendaient le spectacle avec impatience.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Jushiro Ukitake ainsi que Soi Fon étaient également présents, curieux. Plus étonnamment, on pouvait également noter la présence de Byakuya Kuchiki, traîné quasiment de force par son vice capitaine qui trépignait comme un gamin. Kira et Rangiku étaient aussi présents, incapables de rater le combat de la fille de leur ami désormais mort. Ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi, mais ils ressentaient une sorte d'incapacité à rester tranquillement dans leur division alors qu'elle était là.

-Tu me montres ? demanda doucement Komamura, intrigué.

-Ça marche cap'taine !

-Tu les as gardés dans les locaux de la division ? Je ne les vois pas... fit l'imposant capitaine en cherchant de son regard jaune.

-Normal ! fit-elle en rigolant.

Et avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse, la jeune fille enfonça brutalement la main droite au fond de sa propre gorge. Sa paume se posa sur quelque chose. Puis, lentement, ses longs doigts fins accrochés à un objet long et longiligne qu'ils identifièrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle le ressortait comme la garde d'un sabre, elle sortit de sa bouche un zanpakuto puis un second sous une assemblée estomaquée, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Eurk! C'est dégueulasse... fit Yumichika, une légère grimace sur son visage aux traits fins.

-Trop pratique! murmura pour lui même son ami aussi chauve qu'un moine bouddhiste.

Le premier des deux zanpakutos était d'une couleur presque aussi pâle que celle de l'épiderme de sa propriétaire. D'un geste doux, Sôrayel en caressa le fourreau immaculé qui se terminait par une tâche d'une dizaines de centimètres aussi noire que sa garde.

-Celui là, dit-elle d'une voix aimante, c'est Tsukitora, le sabre qu'il libère ma forme d'Arrancar. Et celui là, fit elle en prenant le second dans ses bras, c'est Kage no Akayuki, mon sabre de Shinigami.

Ce dernier était légèrement plus court que Tsukitora mais gardait une longueur parfaitement normale pour un zanpakuto. Son fourreau, d'un carmin foncé et profond, était également plus fin. Sa couleur semblait absorber toutes celles alentour et il s'en dégageait quelque chose d'assez dérangeant voire d'inquiétant.

-Tu sais te battre avec les deux en même temps? demanda de sa voix de gorge le doux capitaine toujours un peu sur le cul d'avoir vu la jeune fille sortir de sa gorge deux sabres.

-Ouhlà non! J'ai même jamais essayé! Faut dire qu'à Las Noches, je n'avais pas très souvent le droit de les utiliser, voire jamais donc bon...

.

* * *

-Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire.

Pour voir par lui même de quoi sa nouvelle recrue était capable, Komamura avait décidé de l'affronter directement, s'adaptant bien évidemment à sa force. Sôra, elle, n'était guère voire pas du tout, rassurée à l'idée affronter un capitaine mais un « défonce lui la tronche à ce renardeau transgénique ! » gueulé à plein poumons par son père ultra motivé l'apaisa quelque peu. Un léger sourire vint même se poser sur ses lèvres.

-Alors commençons.

Celui des deux qu'elle choisit fut le plus foncé des deux, Kage no Akayuki. Il ne s'agissait bien évidemment que d'un échauffement mais Sôrayel avait si peu l'occasion de tenir ses sabres dans ses mains, de les sentir doucement vibrer contre sa paume délicate qu'elle sentit une sorte de joie bestiale étreindre son cœur. Après tout, elle était également la fille de l'Arrancar de la destruction...

Dans sa main, Kage no Akayuki diffusait une douce chaleur. Le sabre avait hâte de se battre, de se retrouver au cœur de son élément. Le zanpakuto, bien que correspondant à celui d'un shinigami était celui des deux disposant du tempérament le plus belliqueux.

D'un geste lent, la jeune fille enroula sa main fine sur la garde du sabre puis elle tira, faisant sortir la lame claire du fourreau, provoquant par leur frottement un léger son métallique chantant. Elle trépignait presque d'impatience de croiser le fer.

Ils se saluèrent puis, avec un cri de joie non contenue au signal du départ de l'engagement, Sôrayel se jeta dans les airs, visant la tête de Komamura de la pointe de son sabre. Celui ci esquiva facilement malgré sa taille sans même dégainer Tengen, son sabre. Toujours en apesanteur, la jeune fille roula brusquement sur l'axe de son corps pour abattre à pleine vitesse son pied sur son adversaire.

A Las Noches, n'ayant quasiment jamais l'occasion de s'entraîner au sabre, elle était devenue une quasi experte du close combat. Ses mouvements étaient ciblés, parfaitement maîtrisés et meurtriers. Seulement, sans adversaire face à elle, elle n'avait pu se limiter qu'à de simples katas. Affronter un adversaire bien réel et aux réactions qu'elle ne parvenait pas du tout à anticiper par manque d'expérience était un exercice tout à fait nouveau... et difficile.

À nouveau, le capitaine esquiva le coup sans difficulté aucune. Retombée au sol, elle repartit aussitôt à l'assaut, coupant l'air de sa lame qui siffla doucereusement pour la remonter et trancher l'abdomen de Komamura qui lui semblait à sa portée. Le coup, beaucoup plus rapide et précis qu'il ne l'aurait cru, poussa son capitaine à dégainer pour dégager violemment la lame claire vers les airs.

L'échange fut sec et vif, la jeune fille tournoyant dans les airs, sa chevelure turquoise laissant une traînée derrière son corps fin, mais ne dura pas. Ce nouvel exercice l'épuisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Sôra s'écarta d'un bond, hors de la portée de Komamura. Celui ci semblait toujours aussi calme alors qu'elle s'essoufflait déjà. Pas son truc, les combats au sabre. D'un geste lent, elle pointa son sabre vers le ciel, la lame jetant un éclat glacial sous le soleil. Ses longs doigts blanchâtres s'aggripèrent un peu plus sur son manche.

-Recouvre... murmura t-elle, Kage no Akayuki... !

A l'appel de son nom, le sabre s'éveilla et dans un appel brusque de reiatsu, repris sa forme de shikai. Un nuage de fumée dense se concentra autour de la lame qui se métamorphosa. Puis la fumée se dissipa sous l'effet d'un coup de vent et la lame se révéla aux yeux de l'assistance aux aguets.

La lame de l'arme en elle même avait gardé son exacte apparence si ce n'est que son acier avait pris une tonte aussi carmin que celle de son fourreau. Sa garde, elle, avait disparu pour laisser place à la poignée tressée du zanpakuto qui s'étirait sur aussi long que la lame et où Sôra avait agrippé ses deux mains longilignes. A l'autre extrémité, une seconde lame de sabre était apparue, aussi blanche que l'autre était rouge.

En tout, Kage no Akayuki faisait la longueur de trois sabres mis bout à bout et sa taille approchait de celle d'une lance. Son manche, entre les deux lames était recouvert de bandes de tissu blanc et rouge qui voletaient de ça et là au gré du vent. Sentant son sabre en shikai rayonner de bonheur d'être enfin libéré après tout ce temps, Sôrayel lâcha un grand sourire carnassier et se retint de peu de ronronner de plaisir.

-J'arrive... dit-elle, une lueur d'amusement au fond de ses yeux clairs, à son capitaine qui libéra à son tour Tengen avant de se jeter sur lui à pleine vitesse.

Le combat repris de plus belle, rythmé par le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient et du sifflement de Kage no Akayuki, désormais manié à deux mains. Le sabre, malgré sa grande taille fine fendait l'air avec aisance et rapidité. Les sabres se heurtèrent, lame blanche ou rouge heurtant la lame grise de Tengen avec un son clair et étonnamment cristallin.

Malgré la libération de son sabre, Sôrayel était encore loin d'avoir le niveau nécessaire pour l'affronter sur un pied d'égalité. Bien sûr, Komamura adaptait son niveau et était loin de sa battre avec toute sa puissance de capitaine des treize divisions de la Cour, n'empêche que la jeune fille était en nage alors que lui commençait à peine à s'échauffer. Plutôt éreintée et malgré les encouragements à pleine voix par son papa-poule de père, ses réflexes baissaient à toute vitesse et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer les coups du renard qui s'échauffait à peine.

Soudain, Tengen fondit sur elle sans que la jeune fille ne parvienne à distinguer son mouvement, sinon un espèce de flou indiscernable.

-_Baisse toi !_

Sans réfléchir, elle obéit aussitôt à l'ordre que venait de lui lancer l'Arrancar aux yeux verts. Le sabre de Komamura siffla à son oreille et passa à quelques centimètres de sa peau d'albâtre. Kira et Matsumoto retinrent leur souffle, le geste de la jeune fille les avait surpris par sa rapidité de réaction.

_ -Merci ! _

_ -A droite !_

Automatiquement, Sôra releva son sabre et Kage no Akayuki bloqua Tengen auquel Komamura avait imposé une coupe tranchante vers le haut de sa poitrine. D'un mouvement rapide du poignet, elle fit basculer la lame du capitaine et jouant de la longueur de son propre sabre, Tengen s'éloigna de sa peau fragile.

_-Relève ton sabre. Tout de suite !_

.

* * *

Sur les indications d'Ulquiorra, Sôra entama un ballet d'une élégance meurtrière avec le capitaine de la 7ème division. Telle une marionnette, elle se laissait guider de manière aveugle par le cuarta. Certes, elle était loin de posséder la force ou même la vitesse de celui ci mais l'Arrancar la remonta à un niveau bien plus élevé, plaçant même quelques coups qui mirent le capitaine en légère difficulté. Pour lui, l'échauffement était terminé et il dut se concentrer davantage, étonné par cette remontée inattendue de la jeune fille et... par le reiatsu qu'elle dégageait. Il n'était plus le même depuis quelques minutes, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Avec un large sourire dévoilant ses longs crocs de bête, le capitaine augmenta légèrement la force et la cadence de ses coups.

.

* * *

Son esprit s'embrumait. La fatigue était si forte et son corps tellement poussé à bout que Sôrayel avait à peine conscience de ses propres gestes, se reposant entièrement sur les conseils d'Ulquiorra.

_ -Remonte la garde de ton sabre au niveau de ton plexus ! _

Sans réfléchir, elle obéit et son corps bougea automatiquement. Mais, à travers ses paupières mi-closes par l'épuisement, Sôra distingua nettement le sabre de Komamura qui plongeait à toute vitesse vers son thorax à nu, Kage no Akayuki trop éloigné. Ulquiorra semblait vouloir dévier le coup avec le long manche central de son zanpakuto.

Le manche...

...

La partie la plus fragile...

...

Non ! Son cerveau embrumé, comme mut par une violente impulsion électrique, se réveilla brusquement et, par réflexe pour protéger le sabre fragile qui protégeait lui même Ulquiorra, elle éjecta au loin le long sabre qui se ficha dans le mur avec un bruit sec, hors de portée du tranchant meurtrier de Tengen. Seulement, elle ne disposait plus d'aucune protection et le sabre de son capitaine filait vers son cœur à pleine vitesse.

Sans réfléchir et dans la seconde, Sôra eut un réflexe stupide. Elle brandit sa main droite, paume ouverte et doigts tendus devant la pointe du sabre de Komamura. Lequel transperça violemment sa main, coupant net les tendons et arrachant douloureusement les chairs.

Aussitôt, la douleur explosa dans son crâne et un long hurlement jaillit de sa gorge, vrillant l'air. Et avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, son reiatsu, amplifié par celui d'Ulquiorra, explosa dans l'air. Puis elle s'effondra au sol, sans connaissance.

Tengen transperçait toujours sa main de part en part, un flot de sang constant tâchant peu à peu le sol de céramique d'un rouge carmin sur lequel se reflétait un soleil indolent.

.

.

* * *

.

Pas tapeeeeeer! *cours se mettre à l'abri* (je sens que je vais pas suirvivre à cette fic moi...)

Eh ouais, j'adore le coup d'Orochimaru qui recrache toujours des trucs... et bam, le revoilà! Bon c'est un peu deg, désolée ^^'

Quelques précisions: un kata, c'est un ensemble de mouvements de combats en arts martiaux que l'on enchaine seul contre des adversaires invisibles. En gros, c'est pour ouvoir s'entrainer tout seul histoire de bien maîtriser les mouvements.

Sinon, Kage no Akayuki ça veut dire Ombre de la Neige rouge et Tsukitora, le Tigre lunaire. C'est une amie qui a quelques notions de japonais qui m'a aidée mais si jamais il y a une erreur, prévenez moi histoire que j'ai pas l'air trop débile.

Benitsuki Tora ^^

A la semaine prochaine! Une chtite review *.* ?

P.S.: j'ai un blog, avec quelques fan'arts de Bleach et bientôt un dessin de Sôrayel petite et son Pôpa Arrancar. Faites y un petit tour si vous avez le temps ^^


	5. Chapitre 5 Celui qui me parle

Tadamm nouveau chapitre! (*se colle une baffe toute seule* sans blague, c'est pas un mode d'emploi de missile nucléaire?! parfois, j'me désespère moi même...)

Bon, voilà le retour des flash-backs racontés au présent pour un nouveau chapitre (et que je n'aime pas trop...) Mais vous allez enfin comprendre le titre héhé ^^!

**Taraimpératrice**: franchement, lorsqu'il s'agit de survivre à des cours de maths (les maths c'est le MAL! sinon, je suis un peu plus studieuse quand même ^^') j'arrive à développer une intelligence qui me surprend moi même (depuis quand j'ai des neurones moi?) Et toi t'es une revieweuse toujours aussi géniale! Franchement, merci de continuer à me donner ton avis!

**Lottie**: Coucou! Ouais je sais, le coup de Gin Pôpa j'suis partie un peu loin... Bah, ça serait pas rigolo sinon ^^ Oh merci! Ça me rassure! J'avais un peu peur que le côté Papounet de Grimm ne soit pas trop crédible avec ma manière de le voir... Merci, ça me touche vraiment!

**Lywalia**: ze t'aime-euuuuh! (oui, je suis TRES émotive... ^^') Nan mais, sans blague merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, merci, merci, merci! Non, Benitsuki, on ne se met pas à pleurer...! Au moins, mes explications ne sont pas trop défoncées et sont au contraire claires. Héhé, pour Ulquiqui, tu verras... héhéhé... ^^

**Disclaimer**: Bleach à moi ^^! Quoi? Pourquoi vous me croyez paaaaaaaas...? Bon ok... Bleach est à Tite. Pff...

Oubliez pas l'OS pour la 30ème review XD

.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Celui qui me parle**

* * *

.

Sôra rit à gorge déployée, de ces rires d'enfant cristallins qui semblent ne devoir jamais s'arrêter. Son père, un long sourire sincère sur son masque habituellement si cynique, émut devant le spectacle de sa fille, la lève à nouveau bien haut dans les airs provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire. De ses petites mains, elle bat les airs comme un oiseau et, ses grands yeux rieurs rehaussés d'estigma turquoise plantés dans ceux de son père, elle se met à gazouiller à tue-tête« Papa, Papa, Papa... !».

Attendri, l'ex-capitaine la fait redescendre au sol. Aussitôt, l'enfant se met à galoper dans toute la pièce en rigolant avant de se cacher derrière un fauteuil. Cela ne fait que quelques mois que sa fille vit et pourtant son apparence physique correspond déjà à celle d'une enfant de six ans.

-Chuis cachée, tu m'vois pas ! fait-elle les mains plaquées sur les yeux, hilare.

-Aha... fait son père d'une voix mystérieuse et faussement théâtrale, joueur et amusé. Ma p'tite puce a disparuuuu... Comme c'est triste ! Elle n'aura pas de goûter...

Aussitôt, la petite fille bondit de sa cachette pour se jeter dans les bras de son père.

-Naaaaaaaaaan !

Gin Ichimaru se laisse doucement tomber au sol, sa fille bien serrée dans les bras, près de lui.

-Arg, je meurs...

-Papa ? demande la petite fille, curieuse de ce nouveau jeu.

-J'suis mort... réponds à mi-voix l'argenté, les yeux clos et la langue pendante. Couic.

-Papaaaaaa ! se met aussitôt à piailler la gamine tout en attaquant son père à coups de guilis.

-Hahaha ! Nan, Sô, arrête ! Haha ! Pas les guilis ! Tricheuse !

-Yahaaa ! fait-elle avant de repartir attaquer de plus belle les côtes chatouilleuses de son père avec ses petits doigts potelés.

Soudain, la gamine se fige, un air de panique remplaçant le visage rieur qu'elle affichait quelques secondes à peine plus tôt.

-Sôra ? demande aussitôt Gin, inquiet du revirement brutal et inattendu de sa fille, laquelle commence d'ailleurs à trembler de manière inconsciente. Sôra !

L'adulte se redresse et place ses longs doigts de chaque côté du visage de sa fille pour la calmer;

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demande t-il doucement.

La voix de son père semble la réveiller. Aussitôt, elle attrape un des doigt de son père avec sa petite main et le tire derrière elle.

-Viens Papa ! Suis moi !

Devant l'air paniqué de sa fille, Gin se remet sur ses pieds et la suit courbé en deux, les doigts emprisonnés par cette petite main.

-Papa, cache toi là !

-Sôra, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

A ses pieds, la gamine panique tellement que deux larmes ruissellent sur ses joues aussi pâles que celles de son père. Aussitôt, Gin se remet à genoux devant elle et lui parle d'une voix la plus douce et apaisante possible.

-Pourquoi veux tu que je me cache ? demande t-il tout en tentant de l'apaiser en passant sa main dans son incroyable tignasse ébouriffée.

-Cache... toi Papa. fait-elle entre deux sanglots. Le... le seigneur Aizen approche, il... cache toi... Il faut pas qu'il te trouve... cache toi derrière le canapé...

À ces mots, le sang de Gin se glace dans ses veines. Il avait oublié cette faculté, cette perception surdéveloppée de son bout de chou. Doucement, il prend sa fille dans ses bras. La gamine, ne retenant plus ses larmes, se blottit contre son torse, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son vêtement immaculé. Elle est loin d'être stupide et Gin sait qu'elle veut le protéger. Mais ce n'est pas à elle de faire ça, pas à elle, c'est à lui de protéger sa fille. Il est son père, c'est son rôle. C'est son rôle.

-Chut ma puce, chut... lui murmure t-il d'une voix calme et apaisante à l'oreille. Tout ira bien. D'accord ?

Tendrement, il dépose un baiser sur le haut de son front. Puis il la dépose délicatement au sol et se dirige d'un pas lent vers la porte, le cœur serré de devoir abandonner sa fille en pleurs et terrifié par ce qui l'attends, seule au milieu de la salle. Si Aizen vient le chercher, ce n'est pas pour partager une tasse de thé... Un frisson lui traverse l'échine.

-Tout va bien se passer... lui murmure t-il à nouveau avant de la quitter.

Sa plus grande peur est qu'Aizen « s'amuse » avec lui devant sa fille. Alors il s'éloigne d'elle, le cœur mortifié. La porte se referme derrière lui sur les sanglots de sa fille. Dans le couloir, il croise Grimmjow. Il ne l'aime pas trop, le trouve trop violent et donc dangereux pour sa puce, mais il sait que lui aussi tient à Sôra, à sa manière. Il est également son père après tout. Leurs regards se rencontrent et l'Espada comprend pourquoi Ichimaru laisse sa fille. Alors il s'assoit devant la porte et, tant qu'Aizen s'amusera avec le shinigami, il fera jaillir son reiatsu pour que Sôrayel ne perçoive plus que le sien et plus celui de son père qui vacille sous la douleur ou l'humiliation.

.

* * *

Sôrayel a grandit. Aujourd'hui, elle a l'apparence d'une adolescente d'une douzaine d'années et, prostrée dans un coin de sa prison dans laquelle elle vit, elle ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle le sait, elle le sent, Aizen-sama torture son père. Un nouveau sanglot la secoue. Elle est si faible et elle ne peut rien faire...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur second père, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. La jeune fille n'est pas surprise, cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'elle ressent son reiatsu qui approche.

-P'pa ? fait-elle doucement, d'une voix brisée et pitoyable.

Son père la regarde, son regard d'ordinaire si dur emplit de la pitié de voir l'état dans lequel se retrouve sa fille du fait de son « don ». Une malédiction ouais, à ses yeux.

-Allez, Sôrayel, viens avec moi. Aujourd'hui, t'peux sortir...

Sans un bruit, la petite fille suit son père jusque dans le désert du Hueco Mundo. En temps normal, elle se serait réjouie de pouvoir sortir et aurait sauté dans les bras de son Arrancar de père, folle de joie. Mais son père a beau l'éloigner de Las Noches, elle sent toujours le reiatsu de son père vaciller, beaucoup trop proche de celui du maître des lieux. La distance ne change rien pour sa perception. Absolument rien. Elle sait que lorsqu'elle le reverra, cette humaine aura soigné les plaies de son corps. Mais la douleur, elle, continuerait...

Une fois sous la lune blanche du désert du Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow se retourne enfin vers sa fille et son cœur se serre devant le désespoir qu'il lit sur son visage.

-Écoute Sôrayel... Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait v'nir ici ?

-Pour m'éloigner. réponds t-elle tristement avec une certaine résignation dans la voix. Je suis si faible que tout le monde essaie de me protéger... Papa m'a encore dit que tout irait bien, comme toujours. Tout ça pour me protéger.

-Nan.

La gamine marque un temps d'arrêt.

-Hein ?

-Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pas pour ça. J'sais très bien que t'éloigner n'change rien et que tu perçois toujours aussi bien . Nan, tu vois, j'vais faire un truc d'utile... J'vais t'entraîner.

Les yeux turquoises de la petite fille s'écarquillent, n'osant pas vraiment y croire. Grimmjow se dandine devant sa fille, toujours mal à l'aise avec les grands discours.

-T'sais Sôrayel, ici, personne ne pourra t'aider. Pas même moi ou Gin... Tu sais que face à Aizen, on ne pourra pas t'protéger. On le fera, on essaiera de te protéger mais... faut être réaliste, on y arrivera pas, Aizen-sama est un monstre. Un jour, faudra que tu fuies. Que tu te casses d'ici. Reste pas dans ce putain de désert, c'est d'la merde. Faut que tu partes. Mais faut pas rêver non plus, Aizen-sama te laissera pas partir comme ça. Bientôt, une guerre éclatera, tu l'sais n'est-ce pas ?

La gamine acquiesce silencieusement, son père lui en a déjà parlé.

-Faudra qu'tu profites de la bataille pour te tirer de là, tu comprends ? Nous on sera tous dans le monde des humains, ça sera déjà plus facile. Sauf que pour l'instant... bah t'es faible.

Sôrayel, dont les cheveux flottent doucement dans l'air frais du Hueco Mundo ne peut empêcher une nouvelle larme de rouler sur sa joue. L'Espada, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle réaction, s'accroupit devant elle et tapote maladroitement la tête de sa fille.

-Hé... pleure pas. T'sais Sôrayel... T'es ma fille et même si chuis pas le meilleur père au monde, eh bien, j'tiens à toi. Alors j'vais t'apprendre à t'battre, à t'défendre. T'es ma fille et celle de Gin, et lui et moi, c'est pas pour m'vanter, mais on est des pointures. J'suis le 6ème Espada bordel et lui était capitaine du Gotei. Alors t'as en toi un potentiel monstre. Faut juste le réveiller...

-P'pa ?

-Ouais ?

-J't'adore.

.

* * *

.

-Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est qu'elle est extrêmement instable.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est évanouie ?

-Exact Komamura !

-Ça m'étonne quand même. De la part de la fille d'Ichimaru, je m'attendais quand même à autre chose que ça... Cette gamine est d'une faiblesse !

-Roooh, Hitsugaya-taicho ! Tout le monde n'a pas votre talent, voyons !

-Vous ne pourriez pas être sérieux deux secondes dans votre vie, Urahara ? Juste deux secondes ça devrait être faisable non ?

-Dire que ce clown a été capitaine de la 12ème...

-Nanana, j'entends rien ! J'entends rien !

-Nous nous éloignons grandement de notre sujet.

-Oups ! Merci Kuchiki taicho ! Je disais donc... Euh … Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Elle est le mélange d'un Arrancar et d'un shinigami, c'est pas vraiment naturel. Genre, pas naturel **du tout**. Vous savez, pour tenir le coup, cette gamine est bourrée de médocs. Alors elle est plutôt instable, d'où l'évanouissement après le choc, sur-émotivité, blablabla, bref, vous avez compris.

-Non, moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle a d'abord esquissé le mouvement de parer le coup avec son sabre pour au final le jeter au loin et bloquer avec sa main... Ça n'a aucun sens.

-Ptêt qu'elle a oublié qu'elle n'a aucun hierro digne de ce nom...

-Urahara!

-N'empêche, moi, ce que j'ai ressentit juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, c'était bien le reiatsu d'un Arrancar...

.

.

* * *

.

Ignorant totalement qu'elle était l'objet de discussions enflammées des capitaines du Gotei 13, Sôrayel Ichimaru Jaggerjack se baladait dans les rues du Seireitei, sifflotant allègrement. Enfin, la jeune femme essayait de siffler mais elle n'avait jamais réellement appris et le résultat en était donc assez pitoyable. D'ailleurs, elle s'arrêta rapidement. De toute façon, rien n'aurait pu entacher sa bonne humeur. Ayant passé la quasi totalité de sa vie enfermée dans une pièce sans fenêtre, le simple fait de pouvoir se promener en toute liberté la transportait de bonheur.

Normalement, à cette heure de la matinée, la créature mi-Arrancar, mi-shinigami aurait du être à sa division. Mais son capitaine, Sajin Komamura, lui avait laissé deux jours de repos « pour se remettre de sa blessure » qu'il lui avait dit. Un léger rire cristallin lui échappa. Elle le soupçonnait fortement de se sentir responsable de sa blessure et que ce congé était un peu sa manière à lui de se faire pardonner.

Tellement heureuse de sa liberté, un nouveau rire de joie pure monta de sa gorge claire. Sôrayel était libre et ce monde était merveilleux.

_-Pourquoi rigoles tu ?_

Ah, Ulquiorra. Depuis sa perte de connaissance passagère et sans conséquence, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Mais cette fois ci, même l'Arrancar taciturne ne lui pourrirait pas sa bonne humeur. D'un pas vif et bondissant, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur du Seireitei pour glisser avec joie ses doigts de pieds dans l'herbe grasse elle adorait cette plante rigolote. La jeune fille l'ignora superbement.

Le cuarta en fut légèrement vexé. Il s'ennuyait, coincé dans le monde intérieur de la jeune fille. C'était difficile à reconnaître pour lui mais c'était bien le cas : il s'emmerdait comme un rat mort. À l'heure actuelle, il n'avait toujours pas repris sa forme habituelle. Petit à petit, le pouvoir de Kage no Akayuki réparait son corps mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait même pas se déplacer de par lui même.

Le monde intérieur de la jeune fille correspondait à un immense arbre mort et tortueux comme un être malade, uniquement composé de tontes de gris et de blancs divers. La moindre de ses rainures semblait être de pierre. Sous lui, une eau noire et sombre grondait, abyssale, et ne cessait de venir laper l'écorce morte du tronc de l'arbre qui ne portait plus la moindre feuille. Sur les branches tortueuses de l'arbre, des rubans blancs et rouges flottaient de manière indolente au gré d'un vent sec et chaud, seule touche de couleur du lieu.

A quelques mètres de l'Arrancar blessé qui se remettait peu à peu de sa lutte contre le Hollow de Kurosaki, une gamine albinos le regardait sans cesse, dardant sur lui ses deux grands yeux rouges inquiétants et brillants de mille feux. Elle le regardait sans jamais rien dire, parfaitement immobile pour l'instant. Cet enfant, c'était Kage no Akayuki.

Heureusement pour lui, au pied de l'arbre, Tsukitora dormait. Le tigre blanc, aux longues rayures argentées et bleutées se reposait en effet paisiblement, sa fourrure se levant et s'abaissant doucement au rythme de sa respiration apaisée. Le long de sa colonne vertébrale courait une courte crinière aussi turquoise que les cheveux de sa maîtresse. Autour de lui, l'eau formait un rond sans la moindre vaguelette et sans le moindre mouvement, eau sombre sur laquelle il reposait comme si elle était solide.

Pour une fois, les deux zanpakutos se tenaient calmes. La plupart du temps, ils s'insultaient copieusement, le tigre se mettant parfois à pousser des rugissements à glacer le sang de l'Arrancar et le vocabulaire plus qu'imagé de la petite fille qui lui faisait face le choquait régulièrement. Enfin, toutes proportions gardées... Disons qu'il se contentait de hausser légèrement un de ses sourcils habituellement si statiques. Et assez régulièrement, les deux créatures s'affrontaient, le tigre blanc et l'enfant rouge face à face et Ulquiorra blessé au milieu.

Tsuki et Kayu, comme les surnommait leur maîtresse, se haïssaient mutuellement. En fait, chacun considérait l'autre comme responsable de la souffrance de Sôra et de son instabilité et tentait d'abattre l'autre. Les deux étaient convaincus qu'il était de leur devoir d'éliminer l'autre. Mais leurs combats et leur rivalité incessante ne faisaient qu'affaiblir davantage leur maîtresse adorée...

.

* * *

.

Laquelle, pour l'instant, transpirait de bonheur, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin découvrir le monde. A quelques mètres du Seireitei, la jeune fille courait d'une fleur à l'autre, émerveillée comme une gosse. En même temps , il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle n'avait qu'un an

_-Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?_ répéta t-il.

Un instant, Sôra fut bien tentée de l'ignorer à nouveau. Mais elle était bien incapable au fond d'elle de faire comme si l'Arrancar qu'elle avait enfermé en elle ne lui parlait pas et céda finalement à sa demande.

_-Parce que je suis heureuse je pense. _

_ -Ah._

_ -Pourquoi tu poses une question si tu n'as pas envie d'entendre la réponse ? J'ai vraiment du mal à te comprendre parfois... Bah, c'est ce qui fais que tu es Ulquiorra !_

_ -Je m'ennuie._

_ -Tu t'ennuies ?!_

Elle n'aurait pu dire pourquoi précisément, mais cet aveu du cuarta l'étonna.

_-Oui. _

Et visiblement, cela le gênait également de le reconnaître. Intriguée, Sôra s'assit dans l'herbe douce et s'allongea de tout son long sur la pelouse, offrant sa peau claire à la caresse du soleil matinal.

_-T'es bizarre._ finit-elle par lâcher.

_-Pourquoi dis tu cela ?_

_ -Parce que... comment dire ? Tu sais, quand je t'ai sauvé, c'était un peu sur un coup de tête... j'ai pas trop réfléchi en fait. C'est juste que j'ai senti ton reiatsu flotter dans l'air, tellement ténu et... J'ai cru que t'allais disparaître. Ça m'a fait peur. Chais pas, j'ai paniqué et j'ai demandé à Kayu de te sauver. Après, dans le monde des humains, je me suis dit que... enfin, que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû... _

_ -Pourquoi ?_

_ -Je sais pas trop, un genre d'intuition. Ta vie, tu l'as passée à obéir à Aizen , sans réfléchir. J'sais même pas si t'as des envies qui te sont propres ! Alors maintenant qu'Aizen est mort... ben j'me suis dit que tu n'avais plus aucune raison... de vivre._

A cette idée, à la simple pensée que l'Arrancar puisse se laisser mourir, Sôra sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

_-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir ? Pourquoi ne pas dire à Kayu de cesser ses soins ?_

_ -J'allais pas t'abandonner !_

_ -Pourquoi !_

_ -Je t'ai sauvé une fois, c'est pas pour te laisser crever après._

Un nouveau silence se fit. Au pied de l'arbre mort, Tsukitora dormait toujours d'un calme et paisible sommeil. Face à Ulquiorra, Kayu commençait elle aussi à s'endormir. D'un geste maladroit, la petite abaissa un peu plus sa grande capuche blanche sur ses pupilles carmins avant de les clore définitivement.

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa des lèvres de Sôrayel. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ces deux là n'avaient pas cessé de se battre ! Un calme nouveau l'envahit doucement. Et l'idée qu'il y avait là une occasion à saisir et qui ne risquait guère de se représenter de sitôt perça dans son esprit.

_ -Alors, Ulquiorra ? T'as envie de vivre ? _

_ -... Je pense que oui._

_ -Aha ! Et pourquoi cela ? _fit-elle, heureuse qu'il lui réponde.

Le cuarta n'aimait pas parler et encore moins de lui. Mais elle aimait tant le timbre de sa voix... !

_-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. _

_ -C'est donc que tu attends quelque chose de la vie, non ?_

_ -..._

_ -Si tu n'en attendais rien, alors tu ne souhaiterais pas vivre. Et que peux tu chercher maintenant que l'autre enfoiré est mort, si ce n'est pas le bonheur ? _

_ -... Je ne connaît que le désespoir._

Une mèche de cheveux bleutée s'échappa de sa nasse pour venir titiller le bout de son nez. Sôra la remit lentement en place. L'aveu de l'Arrancar lui fit mal et elle sentit une boule nouer sa gorge tandis qu'une larme pointait au creux de son œil. Elle qui aimait tant vivre... Elle ne pouvait concevoir ce que l'Arrancar lui disait vivre.

_-Non._ fit-elle de sa voix douce._ Si tu ne connaissais que le désespoir, tu te serais déjà laissé mourir. _

_ -Je le serais si tu n'étais pas intervenue. _

Une larme salée glissa finalement de sa paupière vers sa joue, lentement, laissant derrière elle un sillon humide. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir l'aider, l'aider vraiment... Lui ouvrir les yeux et lui montrer qu'il avait tort, que la vie vallait la peine d'être vécue, que lui aussi pouvait être heureux, comme elle, comme n'importe qui d'autre.

La jeune fille retint de justesse une nouvelle larme. Elle pleurait déjà suffisamment comme ça. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, ne trouvait pas les mots qui auraient pu faire changer les choses. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était entendre son sourire dans sa voix. Son sourire serait la chose la plus merveilleuse à ses yeux.

_-Pourquoi pleures tu ?_

Oups. Sôrayel s'étouffa à moitié toute seule, se redressa brusquement pour finalement s'emmêler les pieds dans son hakama blanc et s'étaler de tout son lamentablement dans l'herbe.

-Aïe-euh ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de grommeler.

_-Je t'ai posé une question. _

Elle le savait bien que, étant enfermé dans son monde intérieur comme ses zanpakutos il ressentait plus ou moins précisément tout ce que la jeune fille ressentait. Elle avait juste oublié ce « petit » détail l'instant précédent.

_-Parce que j'suis triste banane._

Vive le contrôle de soi. Et avant que le 4ème Espada n'ait le temps de lui poser une nouvelle question de sa voix monocorde, elle termina :

_-Et je suis triste parce que tu n'es pas heureux, voilà._

Aussitôt, Sôrayel regretta ces mots et elle piqua un fard monumental, ses joues pâles se teintant vivement d'un fort carmin. Contrairement à son père grincheux et bagarreur, , il y avait certaines choses qu'elle n'osait pas dire. Et ce fut avec une surprise renouvelée qu'elle entendit le cuarta lui répondre un petit, un tout petit, un minuscule _merci._

Le rouge de ses pommettes s'étendit aussitôt à la totalité de ses joues, enflammant son visage qui gagna une teinte dans les rouges. À la simple pensée que ça aussi, Ulquiorra le percevait, le peu de réflexion qui lui restait encore s'évanouit brusquement. Seulement, Sôra était quelqu'un dont la croissance avait été ultra-rapide: en un an à peine, elle avait atteint sa taille adulte.

Alors, forcément, elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce corps auquel elle n'avait pas réellement eut le temps de s'habituer. Pour le dire autrement, Sôra, sous le coup d'une forte émotion pouvait être extrêmement maladroite.

Ainsi, sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir elle baissa brusquement la tête comme pour cacher sa rougeur, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Malheureusement pour elle, l'endroit dans lequel elle profitait de son jour de congé... était en pente. Elle bascula tête en avant et dans un cri, Sôra se retrouva en roulé-boulé à dévaler la pente à toute allure et incapable de s'arrêter.

Soudain, la jeune fille heurta violemment quelque chose, ce qui l'arrêta net.

À quatre pattes et à deux doigts de rendre son petit déjeuner, la tête qui tournait, son repas de la veille, voire son goûter, elle se redressa douloureusement pour se retrouver face au « quelque chose » en question qu'elle avait fait tomber par terre, en l'occurrence un shinigami aux cheveux d'un blond cendré et aux yeux bleus candides qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il se faisait attaquer brusquement par un truc non identifié aux cheveux bleus.

Juste derrière lui se tenait une jeune femme magnifique qui la regardait du même air étonné et surpris.

-Ça tourne-euh... !Oh merde ! Pardon m'sieur, chuis désolée, j'vous avait pas vu... dit-elle en baissant la voix à la fin de sa phrase.

Son cerveau embrumé venait à peine de les reconnaître.

-Vous êtes... Izuru Kira et Rangiku Matsumoto.

.

* * *

Voili voulou! En espérant que ça vous ait plut! Faites péter les reviews XD!

Au fait, petit dessin de Sôra enfant et son Papounet sur mon blog! (lien sur mon profil ^^)


	6. Chapitre 6 Je voulais vous dire

Eeeeyh salut les gens! Nouveau mode d'emploi de missile nucléaire en ligne sous vos yeux ébahis!

(comment ça j'ai un humour de merde?! Nan, pas du tout! C'est pas vrai, mon humour est génial et je... bon ok, j'avoue... j'ai un humour vraiment naze, z'avez le droit de le dire...)

Tu vois Hauyne? Nouveau chapitre! Alors range moi ces couteaux de cuisine, j'suis trop jeune pour mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! Pitiéééééééé!

Ah les gens, je vous aime... 318 lecteurs pour cette dernière fic! Fière, fière! Nan sérieux, c'est juste énorme!

Et 3 reviews pour le dernier chapitre... Euuuuh... Nique la logique? Allez les autres! Laissez moi votre avis... Sérieux, ça m'aide VRAIMENT. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, même si vous trouvez que c'est de la daube!

Et sinon, bah ceux qui reviewent déjà, JE VOUS AIME, continuez ainsi!

Un petit (un giga méga gros!) coucou à mes lecteurs étrangers (Sénégal... ça fait loin de chez moi... rah, j'adore Internet...!)

Alors on m'a demandé d'où venait le prénom de Sôrayel (question de** Hauyne) **(tu vois? réponse! alors arrête de me regarder en aiguisant tes couteaux de cuisiiiiine! hiiiiiii!) En fait, je n'en sais rien. Quand je crée mes personnages, il arrive que je galère quinze plombs pour trouver un nom qui me plait et qui correspond vraiment à ce que je cherche (exemple, mon prochain OC, Shiko Daraiki m'a donné un mal FOU! J'te déteste Shinko...) Et parfois, ça me vient suuuuuuper facilement. Bah c'est le cas pour Sôra. Je dois quand même avouer que la sonorité "Sô" me plait beaucoup (Benitsuki, esthète à la con...) donc voilà.

Et je me suis rendu compte il y a quelques jours que Sôra est un prénom masculin (oups) (boah! j'me'en taaaaaape!) et que c'est le prénom du frère d'Orihime... Hem. C'était pas DU TOUT prévu de ma part!

Oubliez pas l'OS pour la 30ème review ^^

.

**Disclaimer**: après moult recherches, il s'avère que Bleach ne m'appartient pas et qu'en fait, il est à Tite Kubo... En même temps, vu toutes les idées complètement loufoques que j'ai pour mes futures fics, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal.

.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 6. Je voulais vous dire...**

* * *

.

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, Sôra ne bougeait pas, assise en seiza pendant qu'autour d'elle, Matsumoto s'affairait nerveusement à camoufler le bordel monstre des quartiers dans lesquels elle vivait, au sein de la capitainerie de la dixième division. Elle ne cessait de passer devant Sôra, les bras chargés de toutes sortes de choses incongrues, tout en marmonnant à mi-voix _« Oh mon Dieu, la fille de Gin, c'est pas vrai... La fille de Gin chez moi...mais c'est quoi ce bordel ici?! Mon Dieu, la fille de Gin... » _à tout bout de champ.

Face à la jeune fille, tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle et ne sachant pas que dire et que faire, Kira Izuru n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Sôrayel elle, le détaillait de tout son soûl. Elle avait tellement entendu parler de cet homme que maintenant, elle voulait graver son image dans sa rétine. La jeune fille voyait enfin devant elle celui qui avait secondé son père durant toutes ces années, une des rares personnes pouvant se prétendre son ami.

Pendant ce temps, Rangiku gérait la situation comme elle le pouvait, plutôt paniquée et agitée, mouvant ses formes généreuses d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce à toute vitesse, les bras chargés d'objets plus ou moins insolites. Des vêtements par centaine, une vieille couette trouée, une paire de chaussures du monde terrestre, d'accord, mais pourquoi un jeu complet de clefs à mollette? Il n'y avait pas de voitures à Soul Society, si?! Et puis franchement, elle voyait mal la pulpeuse rousse les mains dans le cambouis.

-Euh, Matsumoto... Tu devrais peut-être... tenta le blond.

Au lieu d'écouter son ami, la jeune femme l'attrapa par le col du kimono, le redressa brusquement et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, lui fourra de force une pile de vêtements aux couleurs bariolées dans les bras.

-Tiens! Mets moi ça dans l'armoire là! dit elle avec autorité.

Puis elle repartit aussitôt vers la cuisine d'où sa voix parvint aux oreilles de Sôra.

-Eh! Tu veux boire un truc? Saké, thé? J'ai même du café si tu veux!

-Ah! Euh … Nan. Nan, ça va. Merci...

Visiblement, aucun des trois n'échappait à sa propre nervosité.

-Zêtes sûrs, vous voulez pas que je vous aide?

-Mais non, mais non, t'inquiètes pas, lui fit la voix de Rangiku. On gère! Te fais pas de souci!

Sôra ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil en voyant Kira se débattre avec les vêtements pour les faire rentrer dans une armoire déjà remplie plus qu'il ne fallait.

-D'accord...

-Au fait, fit Rangiku, j'peux t'appeler Sôra? Ou tu préfères que je t'appelle par ton nom de famille? C'est comme tu veux, après tout, on se connaît pas vraiment, tout ça...

-Ah, non non, Sôra, ça va, ça ne me gêne pas. répondit la jeune fille, amusée par l'attitude de la blonde plantureuse qui ne savait visiblement pas comment se comporter avec elle.

Rangiku repartit avec entrain à l'attaque de ses placards pour tenter de trouver un paquet de biscuits pas périmés.

-Pis bon, mon nom de famille est compliqué alors...

-Mmm ? fit Rangiku, de retour de sa cuisine, une montagne de biscuits secs sur une assiette dans les mains.

-Je disais juste que c'était plus simple d'utiliser mon prénom vu mon nom de famille...

Voyant que la belle shinigamie laissait tomber le rangement, Kira déposa doucement les quelques vêtements qu'il n'arrivait pas à caser puis rejoint les deux femmes.

-Tu n'aimes pas ton nom de famille? demanda t-il.

-Tu veux rire ?! J'en suis super fière !

-Alors pourquoi...

-Ichimaru Jaggerjack, c'est pas suuuuuuuper long ?

-Tu portes le nom de tes deux pères ?

-Ouaip! répondit-elle avec une fierté mal dissimulée. A la base, ça devait être Sôrayel Ichimaru tout court mais P'pa... Grimmjow, a pété une gueulante de dingue et finalement, c'est Ichimaru Jaggerjack. D'ailleurs, ça lui a pas suffit, il voulait que ce soit Jaggerjack tout court! Seulement, tout ce ramdam commençait à sérieusement taper sur les nerfs d'Aizen et pis Papa était le supérieur de P'pa donc...

Elle se souvenait très bien de la tête de son Arrancar de père lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué pourquoi son nom de famille était aussi long. Un petit rire lui échappa.

-Papa lui, disait que c'était bien normal que son nom à lui soit le premier, « I » venant avant « J » dans l'alphabet. Ça le faisait bien rigoler...

Cette fois, ce fut un soupir qui franchit ses lèvres. Il lui manquait tellement... Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux. Sa tête blonde contre l'épaule de la jeune fille , Rangiku la serrait tendrement dans ses bras.

-Que...

-Il nous manque à nous aussi... fit la shinigamie la voix triste et pourtant forte.

Doucement, Sôra passa ses longs bras clairs autour de la jeune femme, comme apaisée par cette étreinte.

-Il aurait été tellement heureux de savoir que vous tenez encore à lui...

-Que... Il t'a parlé de nous ? demanda Rangiku, surprise et indécise.

La jeune fille s'écarta d'elle pour les avoir tous les deux dans son champ de vision.

-Bah bien sûr ! Vous croyiez quoi ?

Son ancien vice-capitaine soupira, détournant son regard clair.

-En fait, nous ne savons pas trop. On... Le capitaine Ichimaru a trahit le Gotei 13, il nous a abandonnés. Longtemps, je n'ai pas pu y croire, j'étais complètement perdu... Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Et lors de cette bataille, il a attaqué Aizen ! Lui a volé le Hôgyoku ! Puis il est mort juste après...

La voix du jeune homme se tut, incapable d'en dire plus. Il avait l'air tellement triste, l'air de porter un chagrin immense sur ses épaules. Tout simplement, il avait l'air perdu. Sur une impulsion, Sôra déposa délicatement sa main sur le haut du crâne du jeune homme.

-Tout ira bien... lui dit-elle doucement, la tête délicatement penchée sur le côté, touchée par la détresse que l'on percevait dans sa voix.

Les yeux du shinigami s'écarquillèrent, surpris de ce geste plus qu'inattendu inattendu. Devant cette réaction, la jeune fille eut un petit rire gêné et retira sa main rapidement.

-Désolée !

-Non, non, ça va... C'est juste que ça m'a surpris. Le capitaine avait l'habitude de faire ça et …

-Je sais ! A chaque fois que je m'inquiétais, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il posait sa grande main sur ma tête, et son immeeeeense sourire aux lèvres, il me disait que « tout irait bien ». Même si c'était faux... Juste pour me rassurer. Et je sais aussi qu'il le faisait avec vous de temps en temps donc... Mais j'aurais pas dû, désolée ! C'est juste que, vu que j'entends parler de vous deux depuis que j'suis gosse, j'ai déjà l'impression de vous connaître...

Devant les yeux ronds des deux shinigamis qui gobaient littéralement ses paroles, Sôra sourit et s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Papa me parlait de vous. Beaucoup !

-Mais comment t'as su qui on était ? Enfin, j'veux dire, tu ne nous a jamais vus et...

Sôrayel lâcha un de ses éclats de rires clairs si typiques en secouant sa tête fine de droite à gauche.

-Un vice capitaine aux cheveux blonds cendrés, avec une mèche masquant presque son œil gauche et aux yeux clairs, une vice-capitaine au corps sublime avec de longs cheveux roux qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules fines et qui se coltine pour capitaine un mioche arrogant aux cheveux blancs, vous trouvez ça difficile à identifier vous ?

-Effectivement, dit comme ça... dit Kira de sa voix basse.

-Gin n'a jamais vraiment aimé mon taicho ! rigola doucement Rangiku.

-Comme je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de ma pièce au sous-sol, Papa me parlait souvent de Soul Society. Il me décrivait le monde, l'herbe, les fleurs, les étoiles, le ciel... Et il me parlait de vous des heures durant.

Sôra ferma ses grands yeux turquoise en se remémorrant tout ces moments heureux avec son père où il la faisait rêver au jour où elle serait enfin libre. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage blanchâtre.

-Vous savez, j'suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir croisé tout à l'heure...  
-Tu veux dire, « d'avoir percuté Kira » ? fit Rangiku avec un sourire moqueur, malicieuse.

-Euuuh... désolée, ça, c'était pas vraiment prévu.

-Meuh non, t'inquiètes, moi ça m'a bien fait marrer, alors !

-Merci Matsumoto, j'apprécie...

-Roh, ça va, t'es pas mort non plus ! rigola la belle blonde en lui tapant sur l'épaule d'un petit coup sec.

Un éclat de rire cristallin les coupa. Sôra rigolait de son rire si léger, pliée en deux, les mains sur les côtes et quasi morte de rire.

-Vous êtes ex-ac-te-ment comme il disait! Ah! C'est génial...

La jeune fille lâcha un nouveau petit sourire, jouant du bout de ses longs doigts d'albâtre avec une mèche de cheveux d'un bleu argenté magnifique. Ces cheveux qu'elle tenait de ses deux pères, les deux seuls êtres qui composaient alors son univers... Elle n'avait jamais voulu les couper.

.

* * *

.

-Bon, je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire... fit Sôrayel d'une petite voix au milieu de leur discussion à bâtons rompus, surprenants les deux shinigamis.

-Mmm ? De quoi ?

Elle se dandinna légèrement. À cette vue, ce fut Matsumoto qui sourit, reconnaissant un des tics de comportement de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise ou ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire, Sôra tortillait son grand corps fin, le regard fuyant.

-Vous savez, j'peux dire que je suis la seule à avoir vraiment connu Papa Gin... rajouta t-elle pour eux. Pas que vous ne le connaissiez pas, hein, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais... à partir du moment où Aizen-sama est entré dans sa vie, il y a un peu plus d'un siècle de ça, il a mis un masque et ne l'a plus quitté. Il ne pouvait plus... Au début, c'est pour protéger sa famille qu'il a fait ça.

-Quoi ? Mais Gin venait de Rukongai, comme moi, et il n'avait pas de...

-Si. Papa avait une famille. Une famille ce n'est pas le sang qu'on a en commun. « C'est toi Rangiku ma seule famille » me disait-il. « Elle et toi ma puce... » T'étais alors la seule, au Rukongai, à compter à ses yeux. Alors il a voulu te protéger... Il voulait te rendre ce qui t'as été pris.

-Que...

-Il savait. coupa t-elle Rangiku qui ouvrait à peine la bouche. Il savait ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent brusquement, sous le choc.

-Alors il a voulu devenir shinigami, devenir fort pour protéger ce qu'il aimait. Sauf que son adversaire, celui qu'il voulait atteindre, c'était Aizen-sama. Pas vraiment la plus accessible des cibles! Au début ce n'était que toi qu'il voulait protéger. « Je ne voulais plus jamais la voir pleurer ». Mais ici, à Soul Society... eh bien il s'est attaché à ces gens qu'il observait même si eux avaient peur de lui et le voyaient comme un être inquiétant et malsain. Alors il a pris sur lui pour atteindre cet homme qui les mettait, qui mettait cette espèce de grande famille étrange, en danger. Il était le seul çà savoir comment bloquer Kyôka Suigetsu et aujourd'hui, ceux pour qui il est mort le haïssent...

Une larme de rage roula sur sa joue, laissant derrière elle une tracée humide. C'était absurde; absurde et tellement injuste!

Elle reprit, à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de rage que pourrait libérer son frêle corps.

-Moi, je sais. Je connais la vérité. Au Hueco Mundo, il pouvait me parler.

Rangiku tiqua.

-Mais... et Aizen ?

-On parlait de ça... Dans mon monde intérieur en fait.

Les deux shinigamis la regardèrent bouche-bée. De quoi ? Dans son monde intérieur ? C'était impossible !

-Vous, vous pouvez y discuter avec vos zanpakutos. Eh ben Kage no Akayuki peut réparer les choses, comme Shinzô par exemple. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'elle l'amène dans mon monde intérieur. Alors oui, je pouvais emmener Papa dans mon monde intérieur. Le nombre de fois où j'aurais voulu le bloquer là dedans, qu'Aizen cesse de lui faire du mal, de jouer avec lui... ! Mais je n'ai pas pu... Je n'ai pas pu. À chaque fois, il ressortait ! De toutes façons, je n'aurais pas pu le garder en moi : avec son reiatsu, il m'aurait de toutes façons tuée de l'intérieur... !

Du bout des doigts, Sôrayel, qui arrivait à calmer sa rage, jouait avec un des biscuits qu'avait apporté Rangiku, comme si elle hésitait sur la manière dont elle devait leur présenter la chose. Finalement, la jeune créature opta pour une approche directe.

-Bon, lâcha t-elle, profitant de l'hébétude de ses interlocuteurs, pas encore remis de tout ce qu'elle leur annoncait. J'vais pas y aller par quatre-vingts chemins, mais il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Ce n'est pas un truc d'une importance vitale, mais voilà, c'est important quand même.

Les deux shinigamis, un peu sous le choc de cette conversation quasiment surréaliste, étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur réservait encore ?

-En fait, Papa m'a confié un truc, un truc plutôt important. Un message en fait. Un message pour vous. Ses dernières volontés...

.

.

* * *

Voilà ^^

Hauyne, pose ces couteaux! Pose ces couteaux! Naooon!  
Yahaaa, esquive! Mode Bruce Lee! Mouhahahaha... AAAAAAAAH!

Arg. Couic. Je meurs.

*ci-git l'auteur*

Et son fantôme viendra poster la suite vendredi prochain! Patientez bien!

P.S.: aidez l'auteur à ressusciter, laissez lui une review *.*


	7. Chapitre 7 Ce qu'il me reste à vivre

Eyh!

OUIIIIIINNNNNNN! *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle a déjà tapé toute la présentation de ce chapitre mais a cliqué sur le mauvais bouton sans l'enregistrer et qu'en plus elle a pas de vacances*

Haut les cœurs, braves gens! *essuie la morve qui lui coule au nez*

Me revoilà donc pour ce nouveau chapitre posté depuis les Enfers! Fait chaud quand même ici. Allez hop, tous en maillot de bain! (pas toi Belzébuth, remet moi ce pantalon TOUT DE SUITE!) Bah ouais j'suis en Enfer, pour l'instant j'suis un zombie. Un mort en voie de résurrection quoi. J'suis morte je vous rappelle. Et ils n'ont pas voulu de moi au Paradis, ces espèces de coincés du cul. M'en fous d'abord, c'est rigolo l'Enfer.

Enfin, pour être honnête, au bout d'un moment, ça devient chiant... Et puis ils ont pas de fraises Tagada alors j'ai décidé que j'allais ressusciter. Voilà. Et j'ai tellement foutu le bordel que Lucifer a fini par passer un marché avec moi. Normalement, il a pas le droit de ressusciter les humains mais je suis plutôt douée dès qu'il s'agit de foutre le bordel quelque part.

Résultat, si j'arrive à vaincre ses sept Grands Maîtres Infernaux (pff, les noms de méchants bien pourraves...), il me ressuscite. Cool hein? good deal Lulu! Pour l'instant, j'en ai latté trois. Sont rentrés chez Lucifer en pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps sataniques. Mauviettes!

Comment j'ai fait? Pas compliqué, j'ai une hache de barbare sanguinaire psychopathe archi badass et j'ai fauché le Bazooka Infernal de Lucifer. Ce truc est absolument génial, il est carrément multifonction: bazooka, lance flamme, tronçonneuse... Il pète sa maman ce truc. Je sens que je vais ressusciter assez vite moi.

.

Haha, le retour de **Taraimpératrice** (je t'avais déjà rédigé une super réponse mais j'ai pas sauvegardééééé...) Tkt, revieweuse adorée, ma ressuscitation... mon ressuscitage... mon ressuscitement... (ma résurrection! j'l'avais sur le bout de la langue d'abord! *court se planquer en Mongolie extérieure*) est en bonne voix à grands coups de bazooka infernal. Et oui, on va revoir Tsukitora et Kage no Akayuki mais, soyons honnêtes, pas beaucoup... U.U' Et nan, j'te buterais pas à coups de couteau, le revieweur est une espèce rare et protégée, j'ai pas le droit ^^ Comme d'hab, merci de reviewer! Hâte de lire ta prochaine review!

Et comme à chaque chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review (**Sakiie-chan**, **Hauyne**, **Cogitatio**, JE VOUS AIME!)

Au fait, c'est **Cogitatio** qui remporte l'OS pour la 30ème review ^^

.

J'ai eut pas mal de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre, je l'ai repris complètement lors de la rédac de cette fic, ce qui m'arrive vraiment rarement. Mais bon, ça va, il n'est pas trop mal. Pas l'idéal mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^'

Au fait, à propos de la rédaction de cette fic! Lorsque je l'ai terminée, j'ai enlevé plusieurs chapitres et passages pour améliorer la fluidité du récit et je me suis dit que je pourrais les publier dans un genre de hors série bonus. (non **Hauyne**, je ne l'appelerai pas le Petit extra papas poules...) Vous en pensez quoi? Ça vous intéresse ou pas?

Et pour l'instant, ce chapitre est le plus long publié! Au présent= flash-back ^^

**Disclaimer**: baaaaaaaah... Bleach est pas à moi hein... (comment ça, vous le saviez déjà? mais je sers à rien moi en fait! na mais c'est ça, je sers à rien!) (m'en fout j'ai un bazooka trop classe *trop fière*)

.

* * *

**Chapitre 7. Ce qu'il me reste à vivre...**

* * *

.

À la verticale, en une ligne perpendiculaire au sol quasi parfaite, le corps tendu deu bout de ses doigts de pieds à la racine de ses cheveux, Sôrayel repose en équilibre, tête en bas, sur trois doigts de sa main droite, le pouce, l'index et le majeur. Le souffle court et ses longs cheveux accrochés à la va-vite dans son dos fin, elle passe outre les signaux douloureux que ses muscles lui hurlent et entame des mouvements verticaux.

Se rapprocher du sol, tenir, remonter. Se rapprocher du sol, tenir, remonter. Lentement. Surtout ne pas céder à la douleur. Ne pas céder. Rester concentrée. La concentration, là est la clef. Ne jamais laisser tomber comme lui dit toujours Grimmjow. "C'est ton adversaire qui craquera en premier". Ses muscles crient, son corps lui paraît lourd, si lourd...

Entre ses lèvres, l'air passe doucement. Tout est dans la respiration, c'est aussi ce que son père lui a appris. Contrôle ta respiration et tu pourras espérer contrôler le combat. Ne te laisse pas emporter par la colère, elle serait ta perte. La jeune fille se force à garder une respiration calme mais son cœur, lui, accélère et elle sent bien qu'elle ne pourra plus tenir très longtemps.

Malgré la concentration que la jeune fille emploie pour cet exercice de renforcement musculaire que lui a montré son Arrancar de père dans le désert du Hueco Mundo il y a déjà plusieurs mois de ça, elle remarque soudain un reiatsu qui s'approche de chez elle, descendant doucement les marches. Rien ne peut l'empêcher de ressentir les énergies spirituelles, cela fait partie d'elle. On ne peut s'empêcher de sentir le vent courir sur sa peau. Pour elle, c'est pareil.

Chez elle, c'est cette petite pièce dont elle ne peut sortir. Une prison somme toute. Située en sous sol et assez loin du cœur de Las Noches, il est rare qu'Espadas ou même Fracciones viennent lui rendre visite ou passent simplement dans le coin, Grimmjow se charge d'empêcher ces fou furieux de l'approcher. Mais ce reiatsu là n'est ni celui d'un Espada ni celui d'un ennemi. C'est celui de son père adoré, son second père, Gin Ichimaru.

Son pieds tout de noir recouvert se pose délicatement sur le sol immaculé de Las Noches, brisant doucement le silence des sous-sols du lieu. Derrière la porte, il peut déjà deviner la présence de sa fille qui trépigne d'impatience. Déjà un an que cette petite créature fragile est entrée dans sa vie... L'ex-shinigami s'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

Cette toute petite chose dans ses bras, si petite, si fragile, est aujourd'hui devenue une belle jeune fille pleine de vie. Sur le coup , il a très bien compris ce que voulait faire Aizen. _« Ta fille ne vivra pas longtemps. À moitié Arrancar, je me demande combien de temps sa part shinigamie mettra à la tuer... Ça va ronger son organisme de l'intérieur. Ça seras un spectacle très intéressant tu ne penses pas? » _lui a t-il dit de sa voix doucereuse, savourant sa douleur.

À l'idée que sa fille n'est née que pour satisfaire l'envie du maître de ce lieu de s'amuser un peu plus avec lui, son poing se serre dangereux et inquiétant. Encore une chose pour laquelle Aizen va payer.

Du bout des doigts, Gin poussa cette porte qui ne peut s'ouvrir de l'intérieur et juste avant que sa jeune fille ne se jette dans ses bras en hurlant un "PAPAAAAAA!" tonitruant, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir ce même sentiment de fierté qui lui réchauffe le cœur à chaque fois qu'il la voit. Elle est si belle, si forte, si grande...

-Nanana, ma puce... Du calme! fait-il amusé, les cheveux de sa fille lui tombant dans les yeux.

Du bout des doigts, il déplace les mèches de cheveux bleutées qui titillent son nez et lui donnent envie d'éternuer.

-Faudrait que tu songes à les couper, nnnaaa ?

Sa fille se redresse aussitôt, renvoyant son incroyable crinière dans son dos d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Jamais! rigole t-elle, décidément de bonne humeur. J'y tiens trop!

-C'n'est pas très pratique pour le combat tu sais...

-Pas grave! Je les accrocherais!

Gin rigole doucement, amusé par son attitude bravache.

-Eh, ma puce...

Sôra cesse soudain de rire pour observer son père. Lui dont la peau a toujours été pâle, là, il ressemble à un spectre tellement sa peau est d'un blanc maladif. inquiète, elle ne peut empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer. Contrairement à tant d'autres, sa fille parvient à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, malgré son masque et ses mensonges. Et si son inquiétude est aussi visible que ça, alors c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de grave dans l'air. Elle ne sait pas encore quoi, et, quelque part, elle préfèrerait ne pas savoir. Sans un bruit, inquiète à son tour, Sôra s'asseoit en tailleurs devant son père.

-Papa. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande t-elle le regard sombre.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés soupire, ses yeux d'habitude invisibles posant un regard doux sur sa fille. Cette dernière comprend aussitôt le message et les transporte à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de l'octavo aux cheveux roses, réputé pour avoir placé la totalité de Las Noches sous surveillance à la demande de son seigneur et maître.

.

* * *

Dans son monde intérieur, la mer noire gronde toujours avec furie, attaquant sans relâche l'arbre mort aux ramifications tortueuses. Gin et la maîtresse de ces lieux se tiennent immobiles sur les flots qui forment un cercle apaisé autour d'eux, observant avec tristesse les deux zanpakutos au loin qui s'affrontent.

-Ça ne s'améliore pas entre eux hein... fait Gin en tapotant doucement le sommet du crâne de sa fille.

Celle ci se retient de justesse de lui avouer qu'au contraire, la situation ne cesse de s'aggraver. Mais pourquoi ajouter un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude à son père, déjà bien éprouvé?

-Écoute, Sôra... On n'a plus beaucoup de temps mais il faut que je te parle, d'accord?

Plus beaucoup de temps? Oh non... Une lueur d'inquiétude passe rapidement dans les orbes turquoises de la jeune fille. Brusquement, elle attrape le bras de son père, comme pour l'empêcher de partir loin d'elle.

-Tu t'en vas pas, hein? fait-elle inquiète, la gorge déjà nouée.

Le sourire triste de son père lui apporte la réponse qu'elle craint tant.

-Non... gémit-elle à mi voix.

-Si... Écoute, je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

-Mais... Je...

-Shhh, écoute moi, on ne vas pas avoir beaucoup de temps...

-Vous partez pour le monde réel, c'est ça? fait-elle d'une voix voilée par la tristesse.

-Oui.

La réponse est simple. Sôrayel sait ce que cela signifie. La mort, la peur, la douleur et les pleurs. Et son cœur se serre implacablement. sa respiration s'accélère. La jeune fille a peur. Son père va devoir affronter ses amis, qui eux le considèrent toujours comme un traître, puis, lorsque l'occasion se présentera, elle le sait, il le lui a dit, il tentera d'attaquer Aizen pour lui prendre le Hôgyoku.

Ce qu'il ne lui a pas dit mais qu'elle a aisément deviné, c'est qu'il y a plus d'une chance sur deux pour qu'il se fasse tuer._ J'aimerais tellement être assez forte pour pouvoir te protéger... Ou juste pouvoir te retenir caché ici, Papa. _

-Assieds toi, d'acc' ? Bon, j'vais être franc même si ce n'est pas facile à dire... Oh mon Dieu, j'aimerais tellement ne jamais avoir à te dire des choses pareilles! Il y a peu de chances pour que je revienne. Sô, écoute moi, on a pas beaucoup de temps! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais... il va falloir que tu fasses avec. Crois moi, j'aimerais réussir. Vraiment! Mais c'est Aizen et il sait très bien que je vais tenter quelque chose. Il joue avec moi et savoir que je vais l'attaquer l'amuse. Il est tellement sûr de sa supériorité! Cette espèce de pourriture...

L'argenté fait une petite pause, le regard perdu vers le ciel clair du monde intérieur, comme s'il avait peur de croiser le regard de sa fille à qui il est en train, mine de rien, de faire ses adieux. Puis il reprend; il n'a plus le temps fuit, le temps part, le temps lui échappe depuis si longtemps

-Seulement, il ignore ce que je vais tenter alors j'ai quand même une chance. Malheureusement... Écoute, même si moi je n'y arrive pas, de toute façon, Aizen perdra, j'en suis persuadé. C'est quand même le Gotei 13 qu'il va affronter! fait-il dans un éclat de rire en secouant sa fine tête argentée, vaine tentative de dédramatiser la situation et d'évacuer cette tension. Et quand Aizen mourra, ou perdra sa force, tu pourras sortir de ce lieu, tu te rappelles?

Sôrayel acquiesce en silence, hochant sa tête fine, préférant ne pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de laisser éclater ses sanglots. Il lui fait ses adieux. Elle aimerait tellement le prendre dans ses bras, serrer son père fort contre elle pour qu'il n'aille pas chercher la mort dans ce monde lointain mais, pour lui, pour son père qui n'a cessé de se sacrifier, elle doit être forte.

-Une fois que tu sortiras d'ici, je veux que tu t'en ailles tout de suite. Tu vas récupérer tes sabres et tu te tires de là, c'est clair ma puce?

-Oui, mais... fait-elle d'une toute, toute petite voix.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont juste en haut de ces escaliers, dans la pièce juste à droite. Si Grimmjow est encore en vie, fuit avec lui, il te protégera. Je veux que tu ailles te cacher dans le monde des humains, d'accord? Là-bas, trouve Kisuke Urahara, il t'aidera à rentrer en contact avec Soul Society. Il a une tête de charlatan mais c'est un mec bien...

-L'ex-capitaine de la 12ème c'est ça ?

-Oui. Et avec la description que je t'ai faite de lui et ton don, tu devrais le retrouver facilement.

-Tu veux que j'aille à Soul Society ?

-Tu n'es pas faite pour le monde des humains ma puce... Bon, ça ne seras pas facile, mais ils finiront par t'accepter, je les connais ces fichues têtes de mule!

-Là-bas... je verrais tous ceux dont tu m'as parlé ?

-Oui, tu verras, ils sont exactement comme je te les ai décrits! Enfin, plus ou moins... Bref! En tout cas, si tu as le moindre problème, le moindre tu m'entends, vas voir Rangiku et Kira, ils t'aideront, je les connaît...

Gin secoue sa tête aux traits délicats, faisant voleter quelques mèches de cheveux qui brillent doucement en captant les rayons du soleil pâle.

-Écoute Sô... J'ai quelque chose à te demander...

Devant l'air infiniment triste de son père, la jeune fille se love doucement dans ses bras, comme pour le réconforter.

-Tout c'que tu veux Papa. Tout c'que tu veux...

Après tout ce qu'il a sacrifié dans sa vie, c'est bien la moindre des choses.

-Quand tu les verras... J'aimerais... Enfin, j'aimerais que tu leur transmette un message, de ma part.

-Je t'écoute. dit-elle doucement, comme pour l'encourager à parler.

Le regard de l'albinos se perd dans le vide. Comment avait-il finit par en arriver là? En fin de compte, sa vie entière lui avait échappé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

.

* * *

« -À Kira, tu lui diras... Oh, Izuru...Je suis tellement désolé. Je savais que jamais tu ne m'aurais abandonné, que tu ne m'aurais jamais désobéi. J'te connais parfaitement mon p'tit Kira. J'étais bien conscient du respect que tu me portais. Doit plus en rester grand chose maintenant...! Je m'en fiche, c'est bien tout ce que je mérite... Je savais qu'Aizen allait tuer Hinamori lorsque je la lui ai amenée et je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle. Mais je t'ai ordonné de me suivre, sachant que tu allais le faire et ce que cela entraînerait... Ah!

Pardon. Les autres avaient raison au final, je ne suis qu'un serpent qui joue avec les gens. Je suis désolé... Sô te diras pourquoi j'ai fait tout cela. Je suis désolé Izuru, tellement désolé. J'espère qu'elle a survécu, sincèrement, même si je n'y crois pas trop connaissant Aizen. Pas vraiment son genre de rater son coup. Et j'espère que toi, tu seras heureux. Vraiment.

Nanana! Je te connais, tu vas te sentir coupable de ne pas avoir vu, de ne pas avoir su... Mais mon p'tit Izuru, j'ai tout fait pour! Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ma trahison, en aucun cas. Je savais ce que je faisais, je connaissais les conséquences. Pardonne moi ou pas, je comprendrais que tu n'y arrive pas... Eh! J'ai trahit la confiance absolue que tu avais en ton capitaine après tout...! Je comprendrais...

Mais j'te demande quand même pardon, je m'excuse quand même. Voilà, j'voulais juste que tu saches que malgré ce que je t'ai fait, tu comptes à mes yeux et j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à faire ça. Soit heureux Izuru, et oublie moi, ça vaux mieux pour toi va, oublie moi..

.

.

Son père fait une petite pause, avant de reprendre.

-Rangiku... Ah, ma Ran-chan ! Que dire, que dire ? J'ai vingt mille choses que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire moi-même... Mais il me semble que c'est trop tard. Je n'ai plus vraiment le temps! Fichu temps! Ah, tout ce temps que j'ai perdu...

Déjà, merci. Merci d'avoir été là, et pis, juste merci d'être toi. Sans toi, ta joie, ta force... Haha! Je serais resté un sale gosse du Rukongai avec ma tête et ma peau bizarre et je serais mort comme un rat, dans un caniveau immonde. Beurk. Je me rappelle de tous ces moments ensemble, avant le Seireitei. Ah, c'était pas facile, on avait la dalle... Mais t'étais à mes côtés. Alors bon! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais te savoir près de moi ma Ran-chan...

J'aurais tellement voulu te protéger, que tu n'ai plus jamais à pleurer, que plus jamais les larmes ne ravagent ton si beau visage... Quand j'ai compris ce que ces enfoirés t'avaient fait, je me suis juré de te protéger quoiqu'il arrive et de leur faire payer. Et je les ai tués. Lentement. Je m'en rappelle très bien, c'est cette nuit que j'ai enfin parlé à Aizen. J't'ai vengée et cet enfoiré de mégalomane paiera aujourd'hui. Tu n'auras plus jamais à pleurer, plus jamais. Ça, je te le promet.

T'sais, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis devenu shinigami. Pouvoir t'emmener au Seireitei, te protéger, te chérir... J'aurais juste voulu qu'on soit heureux, rien que toi et moi. Créer un monde où tu puisses être en sécurité. Parce que... Ah, c'est plus dur à dire que je ne l'avais pensé!

Parce que je t'aime ma Ran-chan, tout simplement. Je t'aime. Je t'aime de toutes mes forces... Ma vie toute entière n'est tournée que vers toi. Le monde pourrait sombrer tout entier dans le chaos, je serais là pour te protéger. Parce que je t'aime comme un fou.

Tu es forte, tu es belle, ta joie de vie rayonne, irradie, illumine tout.. Ton cœur est si grand que tu m'y as accepté, moi le gamin étrange et albinos du Rukongai, moi le capitaine renard qui faisait peur à tout le Gotei 13. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais merci, merci de tout cœur... Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde et moi, je suis tombé amoureux de cette femme.

Si jamais je reviens, je te dirais tout ça moi même ma Ran-chan. Je t'aime tellement... Et je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais plus jamais te quitter et je t'ai abandonnée pour trahir Soul Society. Oh pardon ma Rangiku, pardon... J'ai fait ça pour toi, pour eux, pour arrêter Aizen mais tu ne le savais pas et j'imagine bien le mal que je t'ai fait. À toi, toi qui a un cœur si grand pour pouvoir me pleurer... Pardon, pardon, pardon...

J'aimerais tellement te revoir une dernière fois... Tu sais, j'ai peur de mourir! C'est stupide hein... Je voudrais tellement pouvoir être heureux avec toi ma belle, juste être heureux. C'est con mais on dirait que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir et quand je pense que je laisserai derrière moi toi, ma fille, Izuru, tout ceux que j'aime, mon cœur se serre, se serre, se serre. J'aurais juste voulu être heureux, est-ce à ce point trop demander?

J'ai pas le droit d'être heureux, c'est ça? J'aimerais tant te serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, sentir ta peau contre la mienne, ton cœur battre doucement tout contre moi, poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, sentir l'odeur entêtante de ta peau, emmêler mes doigts dans tes cheveux magnifiques... Je voudrais juste t'aimer.

Mais j'espère que ma puce n'auras jamais à te porter ce message. Si c'est le cas, eh bien, je te présente ma fille. Eh ouais, j'suis Papa. Ça me fait tout bizarre quand j'y pense. Regarde la. Elle est belle, hein? Je suis tellement fier d'elle Ran-chan... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aurais aimé que tu sois sa mère. Nnnaaa, décidément, j'aurais voulu qu'on forme une belle famille, elle, toi et moi! La Maman blonde, le Papa albinos et la fille aux cheveux bleus!

Eh bien, c'est l'heure, il faut que j'y aille... Je vais construire un monde où ceux que j'aime pourront vivre à l'abri de ce taré de mégalo. Izuru, Rangiku... Merci, pardon... et au revoir. »

* * *

.

Sôra se tut. Malgré ses larmes qui, en se remémorant les adieux de son père avaient inondé sa peau pâle, puis avaient coulé de ses fossettes au creux de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses clavicules traçant des sillons humides, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle devait respecter les dernières volontés de son père. Sans un bruit, Rangiku la prit doucement dans ses bras et posa la tête bleutée au creux de ses bras, pleurant en silence. Kira posa délicatement sa grande main sur les deux femmes enlacées, de fines larmes claires roulant sur ses joues.

.

.

* * *

-Tiens, bois ça.

Sôra regarda avec suspicion la tasse que lui tendait Rangiku, craignant fort que cela ne soit du saké.

-C'est quoi?

-Thé. répondit Kira de sa voix calme, buvant doucement la tasse que son amie lui avait donné. Fait attention, c'est chaud.

Après avoir autant pleuré, Sôrayel se sentait comme plus légère, comme soulagée du fardeau émotionnel qu'étaient ces dernières volontés à transmettre. Bien sûr, la douleur d'avoir perdu son père était toujours là et elle ne disparaîtrait probablement jamais. Seulement maintenant, elle lui semblait plus supportable. Cela lui faisait moins mal de se rappeler de lui.

Ce moment durant lequel ils avaient pleuré Gin tous trois ensemble semblait les avoir rapprochés et, conformément à ce que son ami d'enfance lui avait transmit, Rangiku avait décrété qu'elle adoptait officiellement Sôrayel et que le premier débile qui toucherait à SA fille boufferait du Haineko en pleine poire. Le tout avec un grand sourire tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Un Espada accro à la baston, un ex-capitaine traître au Gotei 13 et une belle fukutaicho aux formes généreuses... Quelle drôle de famille! ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune fille.

-Je... commença Kira. Je suis heureux que le capitaine ait ainsi pensé à nous.

Sôrayel sourit.

-T'inquiètes, il me parlait tout le temps de vous! Il me racontait comment il vous avait rencontré, qui vous étiez, il se demandait ce que vous étiez en train de faire... Vous étiez son unique famille et il ne vous a pas oubliés.

-Dis moi... fit Rangiku, sa bonne humeur retrouvée puisqu'il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse abattre.

Rangiku était comme ça. Forte. Elle pleurerait plus tard, pour l'instant, Sôra avait besoin d'elle. Bien sûr, son cœur était lourd et la perte de Gin la faisait atrocement souffrir. Mais elle devait aller de l'avant. _«Sois heureuse»._

-Mmoui? répondit Sôrayel, la bouche pleine de petits biscuits.

-T'as une sacrée mémoire... !

Elle déglutit bruyamment avant de s'exclamer :

-Comme si j'allais oublier les dernières volontés de Papa! Mais oui, c'est vrai, j'ai une excellente mémoire... En fait, comme je ne le voyait pas souvent et que je passais la plupart du temps seule dans ma prion, je voulais ne pas oublier le moindre moment passé avec lui. D'où ma super mémoire! rigola t-elle.

-Et toi? demanda Kira. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce jour là, juste avant de partir?

-Oh, il m'a prise dans ses bras puis il m'a dit de faire bien attention à moi, de faire attention aux garçons, de coller un coup de boule au premier qui essaierais de m'embrasser, d'aller voir Urahara pour qu'il me soigne, de prendre soin de ses kakis plantés derrière la troisième division, d'embêter un peu le capitaine Hitsugaya si je m'ennuyais, d'être heureuse... Avant de partir, il a fait comme d'habitude : il m'a tapoté la tête en me disant que _« tout ira bien »_ puis il est partit. Et juste avant de me quitter, la dernière fois où je l'ai vu il s'est retourné vers moi, m'a sourit et il m'a dit _« je t'aime ma fille, je suis fière de toi et tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée avec la rencontre avec la femme de ma vie. Je t'aime tellement ma puce, si tu pouvais savoir... » _et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu...

La belle blonde tiqua.

-Urahara, te soigner? Comment ça, te soigner? commença t-elle à dire, légèrement paniquée, tout en auscultant la jeune fille sous toutes ses coutures. T'es malade? T'as mal quelque part? Tu souffres? Y'a un truc qui va pas?

Sôrayel repoussa doucement la shinigamie, amusée. Elle commençait sérieusement à bien aimer cette jeune femme qui aurait du être sa mère.

-Oh, non, je ne suis pas vraiment « malade », c'est juste que ma santé... C'est vraiment pas l'idéal. Mais alors vraiment pas. Comment vous dire? Aah... Bon, on va faire simple: il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je vais bientôt mourir.

.

.

* * *

.

PAS TAPEEEEEEEEER!

AU SECOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS!

ON TAPE PAS L'AUTEUR J'AI DIT! J'AI UN BAZOOKA! LÂCHEZ MOI CES COUTEAUX BANDE DE PSYCHOPATHES!

Ouais, je sais, je suis sadique, tortionnaire, vicieuse, pas gentille, complètement tordue, je mériterais d'être brûlée vive, tout ça... ^^ Eh, ça serait pas amusant sinon.

N'empêche, va falloir que je me calme avec ces suspens à la con, j'vais vraiment finir par me faire buter...

Une chtite review pour dire à l'auteur tout le mal que vous pensez d'elle ^^?

.

**Prochain chapitre:** Chapitre 8. Celui qui est en moi.  
J'ai vraiment aucun talent pour tout ce qui est titres et intitulés moi...


	8. Chapitre 8 Celui qui est en moi

Joyeux Halloweeeeeeeeen! (yark yark yark, j'adore Halloweeeeeeeeeen!)

Purée, ça fait trrrès psychopathe mégalomane comme phrase d'intro ça... Bah! M'en fous d'abord, j'suis psychopathe mégalomane alors j'ai le droit (ouais je sais, je cumule).

En tout cas, Halloween aux Enfers, ça pète sa maman GRAVE. Le plus terrifiant et génialissime des Halloween de ma vie *.* Enfin, faut juste faire gaffe aux coups de crocs des démons qui se sentent plus péter mais sinon ça va, c'est cool. c'est méga cool même.

Bon.

Récapitulons.

Je me suis pris dans la tronche... des envies de meurtre, une tronçonneuse (belle arme d'ailleurs... mais repose moi ce joujou et les couteaux hein?), des ondes négatives et une bombe atomique (bobo quand même). J'suis encore en un seul morceau. (morte, ça, c'est déjà fait...) Just call me Hulk.

*se rappelle qu'elle s'est cramée la main comme une merde* Ah non en fait, j'suis pas Hulk... Vous voulez briser tous mes rêves, c'es ça?! *se prend pour un grosse victime et va noyer son chagrin dans les fraises Tagada*

La vache, j'ai des lecteurs en Guyane français (coucou là-bas!), au Pérou (yeux grands comme des soucoupes devant mon écran) et au Sénégal (là, crise cardiaque)

Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent (bah, en même temps, le chapitre 7 est l'un des plus longs alors rien d'étonnant...)

réponse aux revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeews! (ouais je suis barge... bah quoi? vous ne vous en étiez pas encore rendu compte?!)

**Taraimpératrice**: toujours un plaisir de recevoir et lire tes reviews (et j'en ai eut deux pour ce chapitre ^^ C'est Noël!) (vive Noëëëël!) (Benitsuki = grosse gamine devant l'éternel...) (un cerveau, deux neurones, pas plus...) (et encore, j'suis généreuse là)T'as tout compris. On tue pas l'auteur et on a la suite ^^ (avec ce raisonnement, j'ai ptêt une chance de survivre à cette fic et même à la fin de ce chapitre) (quoique... pas sûr) (oskour) Allez, dans ma grande mansuétude, voilà la suite XD (je sais, je sais, tu m'adores) (et tu as aussi envie de me buter, ce que je comprends parfaitement) (je suis un paradoxe vivant ^^) (je m'aime...) Et bam! le syndrome des quinze milles parenthèses sans intérêt a encore frappé... U.U' Une vraie famille de félins pour notre Sôrayel! Si je publie bien l'extra (dites moi ce que vous en penseeeeeeeez!) y'aura quelques passages avec sa famille complètement défoncée... (que j'ai créée donc hein, j'vais rien dire...)

**Le Cousin** (oui nan parce que, bon, le cousin de Taraimpératrice, ça fait plutôt long comme pseudo... et j'suis une grosse feignasse. voilà.) EEEEH? Y'a des MECS sur ce site (qui m'enlève à chaque fois son nom parce qu'il croit que c'est un lien ce débile...)? Nan, je blague ^^ Bien sûr qu'il y a des mecs sur ce site, c'en est même un qui m'a fait découvrir ce site. Mikal, merciiiiii! Je t'aime! Eh sans lui les gens, z'auriez jamais eut ce texte ^^ Mais dis donc, t'es une super espèce rare toi! Mec ET revieweur... C-C-C-COMBO! (me tape un délire toute seule... narmol) Haha! Je t'aime toi! T'aime ma fic alors forcément, j'te kiffe. Je sais, j'ai un sens logique absolument imparable. Eh, y'a un problème avec le régurgitement bien saliveux dégueulasse de ses sabres?! Mais je kiffe Orochimaru moi! Orochimaru pawaaaa! Mais on est d'accord, c'est archi dégueux... U.U' Héhé.

Sinon,** Hauyne**,** P'tit Laiko** et** Sakiie-chan**, et tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (**Taraimpératrice**, **Cogitatio**, **Blue Pyro**, **Lywalia**...) j'pense que je vais vous ériger un monument en Enfer à la gloire des revieweuses fidèles au poste. Sérieusement.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach pas à moi. Rapportez moi deux tonnes de Tagada. Une tonne pour noyer mon chagrin, ça va pas être assez.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 8. Celui qui est en moi. **

* * *

.

.

Le cœur de Rangiku se serra douloureusement, encore une fois. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. La jeune femme venait déjà de perdre son ami d'enfance, elle venait d'entendre ses dernières volontés, d'apprendre que sa fille, assise en face d'elle, aurait du être aussi la sienne, que Gin, son Gin, aurait voulu fonder une famille avec elle, sa Ran-chan... Et là, cette enfant lui annonçait de sa voix riante, pas inquiète pour deux sous, qu'elle allait mourir.

La fille de Gin, la fille de son Gin, sa fille, allait bientôt mourir.

Un coup d'œil à Kira lui apprit que le shinigami était lui aussi sous le choc. Non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'allait pas mourir. Elle n'allait pas mourir. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai!

-Bah faites pas cette tête, ça va, je suis encore vivante! lâcha Sôrayel, un léger sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres fines et limite amusée par les têtes qu'ils faisaient.

-Co... comment ça? tu... Tu ne vas pas mourir?

L'adolescente prit une mine faussement réfléchie, un de ses longs doigts d'albâtre délicatement posé sur ses lèvres.

-Bah, techniquement, si, comme nous tous. Mais ouais, j'vais mourir plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt que vous autres. C'est tout.

Sa phrase résonna dans la pièce brusquement silencieuse.

-Mais... pourquoi? fit Kira de sa voix claire, se sentant de plus en plus perdu par ces informations qui lui arrivaient d'un coup.

-Bah faut pas oublier de qui je suis la fille: un Arrancar et un shinigami. Et pas n'importe quels branleurs, un Espada et un capitaine.

-Mais je ne comprends pas! lâcha Rangiku, tout aussi perdue que le blond.

Sôrayel secoua sa longue tête fine, sourcils froncés. Ah, comment leur expliquer tout ça simplement...?

-D'accord... J'essaye de vous faire ça clairement. Quand Aizen a compris que ces tentatives de mixer des Espadas ne marcheraient pas, eh bien, il a voulu s'amuser un peu. Il a demandé à Szayel de me créer mais bon, cette fois ci, le but n'était pas vraiment de créer quelque chose de viable... J'ai donc en moi deux natures distinctes.

-Tu veux dire, tenta de résumer Kira dont l'esprit pratique avait repris le dessus, que tu es à la fois shinigami **et **Arrancar? Pas une nouvelle espèce hybride?

-Yep. Un métis quoi. Mais bon, on va dire que la cohabitation ne se fait pas vraiment de manière amicale... Tsukitora et Kage no Akayuki n'arrêtent pas de s'affronter comme deux grosses brutes dans mon monde intérieur. En moi, mes deux natures s'affrontent alors forcément, ça use mon corps. Ça l'use... prématurément.

Devant l'air pas vraiment plus éclairé des deux shinigamis, Sôrayel soupira.

-Mes deux zanpakutos arrêtent pas de se taper dessus, le côté Arrancar contre le côté shinigami. Chacune de mes deux natures essaie de prendre le dessus sur l'autre et, au final, ça fatigue mon corps, ça le use chaque jour davantage. Ça l'abîme quoi. Et à force, ça me tue... Voilà tout.

-D'accord... fit Rangiku, parlant lentement, les mots lui arrachant la langue. Et... combien de temps... combien de temps te reste t-il?

-Un an maxi d'après Kisuke.

Un an!

Le choc fit naître de nouvelles larmes de rage sur les joues de la belle blonde, submergée par un trop-plein d'émotions.

-Non, ce... ce n'est pas possible... lâcha t-elle dans un souffle la voix plaintive. Co... Comment fais-tu pour rester ainsi, calme et...

La jeune fille ferma un instant ses grands yeux clairs, pensive.

-Je ne sais pas trop... Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, j'aimerai voir ce monde encore longtemps mais s'il ne me reste qu'un an à vivre alors je n'ai pas le temps de le perdre à m'apitoyer j'crois. Pis j'fais confiance à Kisuke... Ce mec a une tête de gros charlatan comme ça, mais en fait, c'est un vrai génie. Et puis ici, il va pouvoir bosser avec votre génie à vous donc bon, j'ai confiance...

-Hein? Hitsugaya taicho?

-Le morveux? Non, non, celui avec la tête de fou furieux maquillé comme un carré d'as...

-Ah ok, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Tu veux dire qu'il va aider Urahara à trouver une solution?

-Ouais, ici les installations sont plus performantes que dans sa petite boutique à ce qu'il m'a dit. Pis votre taré à vous a déjà travaillé avec Kisuke donc... Enfin, on verra bien.

-Mais alors tout va bien! s'exclama Rangiku dont la bonne humeur avait repris le pas.

-Euh... fit Kira en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir suivit tout le raisonnement de son amie.

-Mais si! Tu connais Urahara? Il va trouver une solution, c'est sûr!

Le jeune homme ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire un peu attendri. Rangiku tentait de se rassurer, de se raccrocher au moindre espoir. C'était déjà ça...

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus comprenait très bien la situation. Depuis sa naissance, elle vivait avec cette peur de mourir qui hantait les yeux de ses pères. Elle connaissait très bien cette lueur de peur dans les orbes turquoises de Grimmjow, elle reflètait la conscience de son père que sa fille mourrait bien avant lui. Mais que ces gens, Kira et Rangiku, qui la connaissaient aussi peu aient la même au fond de leurs prunelles claires, au fond, cela la touchait: elle comptait pour eux.

Pour ces deux shinigamis, elle n'était pas qu'une expérience de laboratoire. Un soupir de bonheur franchit doucement ses lèvres.

-Merci...

-Hein, de quoi? demanda Rangiku qui songeait déjà à comment changer les idées de la gamine et se demandait si le saké serait une bonne idée malgré son jeune âge.

-De vous inquiéter pour moi... Merci.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de défense, la blonde plantureuse se jeta littéralement sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras dans un immense éclat de rire, la plaquant au sol et le tout sous l'œil amusé de Kira.

.

* * *

.

.

-Sôra! appela une voix puissante, couvrant le cliquetis des sabres qui s'entrechoquaient sous le soleil doux d'un début d'après midi.

L'interpellée, en pleine leçon de maniement de son long sabre sous sa forme allongée de shikai avec le vice lieutenant de sa division, Iba Tetsuzaemon, releva sa tête recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

-Hein?

Sans qu'elle ne le voie venir, Iba lui colla une petite claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Aïe-euh!

-Ne parle pas comme ça au capitaine.

-Ok, ok. grommela la jeune fille. Oui, cap'taine, j'arrive!

Elle rappela aussitôt Kage no Akayuki, rengaina le sabre et partit à toute vitesse. Son vice-capitaine resté seul laissa s'échapper un soupir. C'était pas gagné avec cette gosse..

-Oui m'sieur? lâcha la jeune fille en arrivant devant son imposant capitaine.

Celui ci aussi soupira légèrement.

-C'est capitaine. la corrigea t-il doctement.

-Désolée. Répondit-elle rapidement l'air pas du tout désolé.

Elle et l'autorité ça faisait deux visiblement. Mais malgré son numéro de capitaine sévère et intransigeant, Komamura aimait bien sa nouvelle recrue. À gambader ainsi dans la capitainerie et à s'émerveiller de la moindre chose, le spectacle de cette jeune femme à la peau d'albâtre et à l'incroyable chevelure d'un bleu argenté à l'âme d'enfant lui rappelait son père, jamais sérieux. Et il devait bien l'avouer, cette gamine l'attendrissait.

Un jour, il lui parlerait, il lui demanderait de lui parler de son ami Kaname qu'elle avait du connaître à Las Noches... L'ex-capitaine de la 9ème avait trahit mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de bestiole de se serrer à l'idée de la haine qui l'avait rongé. Il voulait en savoir plus, il voulait juste comprendre son ami... Alors oui, un jour il demanderait à Sôrayel de lui parler de l'ex-capitaine à Las Noches.

Sôra inclina la tête, comme pour inciter son capitaine à lui dire au moins pourquoi il l'avait appelée.

-Dis moi... fit-il d'une voix douce malgré sa stature, que penses tu de moi?

La jeune fille ouvrit un peu plus ses deux grands yeux bleus surlignés par l'estigma qu'elle tenait directement de son Arrancar de père.

-Euh...

Komamura rigola doucement, de sa voix grave de canidé.

-Ne fais pas cette tête voyons. Je te pose juste une question. Après, il faudra que tu ailles porter ces documents à la 6ème pour qu'ils les archivent.

-D'accord! répondit-elle en souriant, rassurée. Euh, si j'vous le dis, vous n'allez pas vous vexer hein...?

Le renard eut le même rire doux.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, avec tout ce que j'ai déjà entendu...!

La jeune fille se dandinna quelque peu.

-En fait... fit-elle en rosissant légèrement, ben... vous me faites penser à...

Son capitaine l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, plutôt curieux de savoir comment sa subordonnée le voyait.

-Ben vous êtes super gentil et tout, pas vraiment flippant comme l'autre psychopathe de la 12ème ou le coincé de la 6ème...

La jeune fille souffla un petit coup et lâcha d'une traite:

-Vous m'faites un peu penser à une grosse peluche.

Le rire de ladite peluche résonna dans tous les quartiers de la 7ème.

.

.

* * *

Sôra n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation. Mais alors pas du tout. Les bras encombrés d'une pile de documents incroyablement volumineuse, elle s'arrêta quelques instants, la déposa et fit craquer ses vertèbres. D'un geste, elle détacha un des longs rubans noirs qui composait la ceinture de son hakama pour regrouper les cheveux qui couraient sur son visage, la gênant.

La jeune fille releva la tête. Rien à faire, elle était vraiment perdue. À ses yeux, toutes ces allées du Seireitei se ressemblaient. Heureusement, elle savait dans quelle direction aller, il lui suffisait de suivre les reiatsus du coincé capitaine de la 6ème et celui de son hérisson rouge. Malheureusement, il y avait des murs entre elle et ses reiatsus. Elle soupira.

_-N'y pense même pas._

Le cœur de la jeune fille bondit dans sa poitrine. Ces derniers temps, l'Arrancar lui parlait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas que cela l'ennuyait, loin de là, seulement elle ne s'y était toujours pas habituée. Il lui disait qu'il s'ennuyait et la jeune fille le soupçonnait fortement de rechercher de la compagnie. Après tout, elle était la seule à qui il pouvait parler.

_-De quoi?_

_ -J'entends tout ce que tu penses._

_ -Eh bah quoi?_

_ -Détruire tous les murs sur ton passage n'est pas une bonne idée. _

_ -Pff, rabat-joie!_ rigola t-elle, trop heureuse qu'il lui adresse la parole.

_-Ils risquent de ne pas trop apprécier._

_ -Gni gni gni._

Sôra récupéra ses papiers posés à même le sol et grimpa du mieux qu'elle put sur le sommet du muret à sa droite.

_-J'vais plutôt y aller par les toits._

Puis son épiderme doucement caressé par un vent naissant, la jeune fille s'élança, direction les quartiers de la 6ème division, sautant de toits en toits, sa pile de papiers en équilibre instable dans ses bras fins et évitant ainsi toutes ces ruelles complexes.

_ -Au fait, j't'ai pas remercié pour l'autre fois. _

_ -Mmm? _

_ -Lors du dernier entraînement là, contre le capitaine. Tu sais, lorsque son sabre a pris ma main pour une cible à fléchettes?_

_ -C'était normal. Il allait te tuer._

_ -Mais pas du tout! _

_ -N'oublie pas qu'ici, peu apprécient ta présence. Alors te tuer sous le couvert d'un entraînement qui aurait mal tourné..._

_ -Parano! Bien sûr, certains m'aiment pas des masses mais de là à me tuer... _

Le cuarta ne répondit pas, comme si il réfléchissait à son point de vue. Mais la jeune fille avait l'habitude et cela ne la gênait pas. Il parlait un peu, puis se taisait. C'était Ulquiorra, voilà tout. L'Arrancar lui plaisait tel qu'il était.

.

D'un bond, Sôra atterrit soudain devant la capitainerie de la 6ème surprenant le shinigami qui tenait alors la garde et qui somnolait jusqu'à ce qu'une gamine aux cheveux bleus ne tombe du ciel, pile devant lui.

-Coucou! Documents pour vot'capitaine! lâcha t-elle avec un grand sourire éclatant.

Puis, avant que le shinigami hébété et mal réveillé ne réagisse, elle s'engouffra dans la cour de la capitainerie, droit vers le bureau du taicho. Arrivée devant la porte, la jeune fille mi-Arrancar mi-shinigami voulut cogner à la porte pour s'annoncer. Seulement, ses deux mains étaient occupées à tenir sa masse de documents qui lui arrivait jusque sous le menton.

-Hem, euh… Capitaine Kuchiki? appela t-elle. Documents pour vous, de la part du capitaine de la 7ème.

La voix froide de l'interpellé lui répondit.

-Entrez. fut sa courte réponse.

-Euh...

Comment ouvrir cette fichue porte avec les deux mains prises?

-Entrez. répéta t-il, déjà exaspéré.

Ok. En équilibre instable, les bras chargés, Sôra leva un de ses pieds et avec, tenta de pousser la porte qui lui faisait face. Sans succès: la poignée bloquait la porte. Sôrayel retint de justesse un bon gros juron hérité de son père.

.

* * *

Le capitaine Kuchiki, la tête dans son incroyable paperasse, manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque la porte de son bureau fut brutalement arrachée à ses gonds, traversa la pièce à toute vitesse et s'encastra bruyamment dans le mur, projetant un peu partout des éclats de bois.

Choqué, l'impassible capitaine ne bougea pas, la plume immobile dans sa main à quelques centimètres du papier, tandis que Renji Abarai faisait un bond de trois mètres de haut.

_-Sôra..._

_ -Quoi?! C'est leur faute aussi avec tous leurs couloirs là, ça m'a énervé..._

_ -Tu ressembles vraiment à Grimmjow. _

_ -Héhé!_ répondit-elle, toute fière.

_-Ce n'était pas un compliment._

Devant l'air choqué des deux gradés, la jeune fille finit par lâcher un «oups» de circonstance.

-Excusez moi pour la porte hein... Tenez, le capitaine Komamura vous transmet tout ces papiers. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais bon...

Elle se soulagea de son fardeau, déposant ses documents sur le bureau d'Abarai qui se remettait peu à peu de sa crise cardiaque puis se dirigea vers la sortie désormais béante de porte.

-Ciao! fit-elle avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était et qu'elle ne venait pas du tout d'encastrer une porte dans un mur devant deux gradés du Gotei.

Renji sentit le regard lourd de son capitaine se poser sur lui. Il le sentait venir gros comme une maison, il allait devoir, en plus de préparer un thé pour son supérieur, remettre en ordre le bordel de la gamine aux longs cheveux bleus. En visualisant la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir, thé, bricolage plus tous ces nouveaux dossiers de la 7ème à traiter, un gros, gros, gros soupir lui échappa.

.

* * *

.

Pas du tout consciente qu'elle était la cause de la déprime soudaine du vice-capitaine aux cheveux carmins, la jeune fille reprit le chemin inverse, profitant du soleil qui montait dans le ciel clair. Le vent doux de tout à l'heure s'était calmé.

Ce n'est que lorsque sa vue se brouilla brusquement qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sôrayel s'arrêta aussitôt au beau milieu de l'allée déserte. Non, il fallait qu'elle garde son calme, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte... Mais lorsque ce fut son rythme cardiaque qui s'accéléra violemment sans aucune raison, battant douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique, que la jeune fille dût admettre que non, ce n'était pas une fausse alerte et que oui, elle était en train de faire une de ses crises.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent, elle s'écroula sur le sol froid, le souffle court, les membres tremblants. En elle, Kage no Akayuki et Tsukitora s'attaquèrent aussitôt, plus acharnés que jamais. La douleur vrilla d'un coup le ventre de la jeune fille désormais incapable du moindre mouvement, et lui arracha une longue plainte.

_-Sôrayel? Que t'arrive t-il?_

Son ton était toujours aussi calme mais on pouvait tout de même y percevoir une certaine inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

_-Crise... Je ne suis... plus stable..._ parvint-elle à articuler péniblement malgré la douleur omniprésente.

Soudain, un éclair se fit dans sa tête, quelque chose qui lui revint d'un seul coup. Ses médicaments. Elle avait oublié de les prendre ce matin parce qu'elle s'était réveillée en retard et avait du partir à toute vitesse, zappant totalement l'étape «prise de médocs dégueux».

_-Merde..._

_ -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_ répéta l'Arrancar._ C'est grave? _

_ -...Oui... _marmonna t-elle difficilement.

Une violente toux la prit et elle se mit à tousser frénétiquement, le corps secoué de longs spasmes violents. Sa tête heurta plusieurs fois le sol. Sa vue se brouilla à nouveau et lorsqu'elle parvint à voir à peu près, elle se rendit compte du goût amer qui tapissait sa gorge et de la couleur rouge vif qui tâchait le sol devant elle. La jeune fille réalisa brusquement qu'elle avait une hémorragie interne et qu'elle crachait du sang. Ses organes étaient touchés par la violence de cette crise.

Elle tenta en vain d'appeler de l'aide mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge qu'une sorte de gargouillis immonde et désarticulé ainsi qu'un nouveau flot de sang.

_-Au secours..._

_ -Que faut-il faire?_

_ -Je... Je dois... prendre mes médocs... Vite. Sinon..._

Sôrayel cracha encore un long flot de sang. Elle ne sentait déjà plus ni ses bras ni ses jambes. Elle avait l'atroce sensation de se détruire depuis l'intérieur.

_-Sinon... mon cœur va s'arrêter..._

_ -Et tu mourras? _

_ -Oui! C'est généralement le... cas lorsque... un cœur... s'arrête..._

L'inconscience approchait de plus en plus, elle se sentait sombrer peu à peu.

_-Personne ne te trouveras ici assez vite. Je vais les faire venir tout de suite. _

_ -Qu... Quoi?_ marmonna t-elle à deux doigts de s'évanouir, le cœur s'accélérant encore davantage.

_-S'ils pensent qu'un Espada est en plein centre du Seireitei, ils arriveront tout de_ suite. expliqua t-il de sa voix morne.

Et avant que Sôrayel ne comprenne ce que cela impliquait, Ulquiorra fit brutalement jaillir toute la force de son reiatsu de cuarta Espada retrouvé à pleine puissance, irradiant tout le Seireitei et au delà, alertant aussitôt la totalité des gradés du Gotei 13.

* * *

.

Ecoutez, j'ai déjà survécu à des lancers de couteaux, à des ondes négatives archi meurtrières et à une bombe atomique en plein sur ma tronche.. Alors laissez tomber, hein ^^?

Hein...? Qu'est-ce que vous... NAOOOON! LÂCHEZ CES POUPÉES VAUDOUS!

.

Ulquiorra = handicapé des sentiments, mais c'est pas grave, on l'adore quand même notre Ulquiqui national!

Et ouais, j'adore Komamura mais une de mes premières réactions lorsque j'ai vu sa tête c'était "putain! un renard! il a l'air trooooop badass... on dirait une peluche géante"

(j'ai un sens de la logique ab-so-lu) Et pour être honnête, j'avais cette réplique en tête depuis que j'ai commencé à penser à cette fic ^^ *toute contente d'avoir collé sa phrase à la con*

et l'OS est en route, je vous tiens au courant! (et l'extra? vous le voulez ou pas?)

.

Prochain chapitre (un de mes préférés ^^) **Chapitre 9. D'où je viens.**


	9. Chapitre 9 D'où je viens

RESSUSCITATIOOOOOOOOOON!

Mouhahahaha, trrrrrRRrrremblez humains, je suis de retour sur Terre! Et c'est COOL. Ca y est, Lucifer m'a ressuscité. Ciao les débilos infernaux! Aaaah, me revoilà à Paris, ma ville à MOI bien aimée... Mmm, pollution chérie XD!

Comment je vous aime! Mais sérieux les gens, je vous adore! Vous vous êtes carrément surpassés pour ce dernier chapitre, c'est MA-GNI-FI-QUE!

*sèche ses larmes, se frotte ses yeux gris bizarres et se mouche parce que la morve au nez c'est carrément pas sexy*

D'habitude, vous me laissez 5 reviews par chapitre et c'est un chiffre super régulier (cinq reviews par chapitres pour une première fic... je vous a-do-re!) Et pour ce dernier chapitre, le 8ème, on aurait dû atteindre les 40 reviews... Et au lieu de 5 reviews, j'en ai reçu 13! Genre quasi le TRIPLE! Résultat, j'vous publie ce soir Il faut buter Mary Sue, un de mes OS gratté en cours (ouais, c'est pas sérieux...) pour vous remercier! JE VOUS AIME!

Et je m'excuse de poster aussi tard, j'ai eut des problèmes d'ordi et des envies de meurtres bien gores vis-à-vis de mon prof qui nous a gardés une heure de plus...

Et voilà mon chapitre pré-fé-ré *se met à pleurnicher parce qu'elle est trop émue de le publier enfin et songe que décidément, faut qu'elle arrête de chouiner pour des conneries* *sérieusement*

Mais vous, vous allez pas être contents vu que c'est ENTIÈREMENT un flash back et que vous aurez la suite directe du dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine... Et là, j'me dis que finalement, si c'est pour me faire buter à peine ressuscitée j'aurais ptêt mieux fait de rester en Enfer. Ou pas, Lucifer peut lui aussi être méga casse couille quand il s'y met. Bref.

**réponse aux reviews** parce que vous êtes géniaux et que je vous A-DO-RE! (sérieux)

Nyahahahaha, deux reviews de **Taraimpératrice** pour un chapitre héhé, c'est Noël avant l'heure! Merciii! (donc, traduction, pas grave si t'es tête en l'air, j'suis encore plus contente quand je reçois une review en bonus alors que je m'y attends pas du tout^^!) Okay, t'inquiètes, l'extra sortira dès que j'aurais terminé de le taper (mon ptit frère veut plus se faire exploiter en tapant mon texte... pff, frère indigne XD) je vous tiendrais au courant! C'est parti mon kiki, l'extra arriiiiiive! Il seras peut être pas à mourir de rire vu que y'a pas mal de passages à Las Noches pas très joyeux ^^' Mais y'a un passage avec un doudou, Sôra qui fait des bulles ou encore de la balançoire avec les cheveux de quelqu'un ^^ (et d'autres trucs mais bon, j'vais pas tout spoiler hein sinon, c'est plus intéressant) Contente de voir que le coup de la peluche te plait aussi ^^Arrrrh, les contrôles...! Même aux Enfers j'ai po échappé aux dissert... COURAGE POUR TES CONTRÔLES! YAHAAAAAA!

Ouais, je sais, Sôrayel prend un peu le truc de sa mort à la légère... En même temps, sa vie est un peu un mélodrame permanent donc à mon avis, elle a grandi avec et... eh bien, elle s'y fait et elle va de l'avant, elle n'a pas le choix. En fait, j'ai un ami qui mourra avant ses 25 ans et franchement, il en parle avec une légèreté à faire froid dans le dos. D'où... (enfin bon, Eliott, si jamais tu me lis, j't'adore)

Et le retour de** Lywalia**! T'inquiètes, j'comprend ^^Z'avez le droit d'avoir une vie hein! Entre les cours (naooooooooooooooooooon!), les potes, les bières pépères sur le canal (et coca pour moi vu que je supporte pas l'alcool... UU'), les soirées entre amis et nos darons... On galère hein ^^? J'adore toujours autant recevoir tes reviews, c'est fou! Sérieux, merci... Contente de voir que les dernières volontés de Papounet Gin t'ont touchées, j'ai toujours trouvé que j'avais du mal avec les scènes tristes... Mouhéhéhéhé, JE suis sadique XD j'assume! Pas tapeeeeer, aie pitié de l'auteur *fait les yeux de Bambi pour amadouer sa lectrice* Euh, pour Soul Society je sais paaaaaaaaas... J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait ^^'

.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach m'appartient pas (heu-reu-se-ment! vu ce que j'en ferais...) mais Sôrayel, _"dans toute sa délicatesse/féminité/douceur" _(chtite référence à** Hauyne** qui m'a trop fait rigoler sur ce coup!) qui trouve qu'un renard de 200kg et 3m de haut ressemble à une grosse peluche est à moi, mouhéhéhéhé ^^

.

* * *

**Chapitre 9. D'où je viens.**

* * *

.

Grimmjow grommela, un peu pour la forme mais aussi par habitude. Ces réunions de l'Espada l'avaient toujours ennuyé et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il en irait autrement. Comme toujours, assis sur son trône blanc de futur souverain des cieux, Sosuke Aizen parlait de sa voix lente et aimable, un air affable sur les traits. Une façade. Une putain de façade. Tous ici le savaient. Malgré son apparence d'homme calme et patient, Aizen cachait un pouvoir monstrueux et une âme retorse. Ce gars lui foutait la trouille.

Alors le sixième Espada ne disait rien. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà réglé le problème façon Jaggerjack: en gueulant un bon coup et en éclatant la tête d'un ou deux minables. Seulement, ici, il n'était que n°6 et s'il commençait à jouer au con, c'était sa tête à lui qui allait sauter dans une gerbe de sang. Mourant d'envie de piquer une gueulante, il se réprima difficilement et se dandinna sur sa chaise, écoutant son chef d'une oreille distraite.

Lorsqu'enfin la réunion se termina, le bleuté fut le premier à se lever pour quitter la salle, suivit de près par «la cuillère transgénique», Nnoitra Jirga. Seulement Aizen, son seigneur et maître, prit la parole.

-Grimmjow, reste. Tous les autres, dehors. dit-il simplement.

L'appelé déglutit douloureusement et ignora l'immense sourire moqueur plein de dents du quinta puis se retourna vers son chef, légèrement anxieux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas fait de vagues ces derniers temps, si? Il y avait bien une ou deux fraccions qui avaient terminé leur vie prématurément, décapitées sur un coup de colère par Grimmjow mais bon, cela lui arrivait plutôt souvent de se défouler ainsi et on ne lui en avait jamais vraiment fait le reproche.

Franchement, il devait bien se l'avouer, se retrouver seul avec son psychopathe de maître et son fidèle lieutenant dévoué, son âme damnée, l'aveugle Kaname Tôsen et Gin Ichimaru, tout aussi dangereux, l'inquiétait plutôt.

-Ouais, Aizen-sama? fit-il le plus calmement possible tout en notant du coin de l'œil que le Noir quittait la pièce.

L'Espada se retrouvait donc seul avec Aizen et son jouet, légèrement en retrait et serrant délicatement quelque chose dans ses bras, un air de bienheureux remplaçant son habituel sourire inquiétant. L'albinos avec un sourire sincère? C'était possible ça? C'était extrêmement rare, ça. Rare, pas normal et donc, inquiétant.

Réfléchir n'avait jamais été son fort et même là, il voyait bien que quelque chose dans cette situation n'allait pas.

-Eh bien vois tu, Grimmjow, commença le grand brun de sa voix aussi faussement calme que polie, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

Lui présenter quelqu'un? Seul avec Aizen et Ichimaru + Ichimaru heureux et sincère + son paquet mystère + un inconnu à Las Noches = un Grimmjow paumé.

Aizen s'amusa de l'air perdu de son Arrancar.

-Tu sais, Grimmjow que j'ai demandé à Szayel de vous prélever à chacun un peu d'ADN.

À ce souvenir du scientifique aux cheveux roses avec une seringue en main comme si c'était une arme de destruction massive, Grimmjow ne put retenir une grimace. En plus, s'ajoutait le facteur manipulation génétique à son équation, génial... Décidément, la situation lui échappait de plus en plus. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

-Approche donc, Gin.

Mais l'ex-shinigami ne bougea pas, serrant au contraire davantage son précieux paquet contre lui et fixant un regard inquiet sur l'Arrancar. Quoi, Ichimaru avait peur _de lui_?! Grosse blague!

-Gin... répéta doucement Aizen, accompagnant son appel d'un peu de pression spirituelle.

Aussitôt, un pleurs de bébé aigu s'éleva des bras d'Ichimaru qui s'empressa de tenter de calmer l'enfant paniqué. Un bébé? Il y avait un bébé à Las Noches? Les yeux turquoises de Grimmjow s'écarquillèrent devant l'attitude d'Ichimaru, mi-estomaqué, mi-amusé. C'était son bébé, ce type avait un bébé? C'était quoi ce délire?

Mais ce fut lorsqu'il distingua la chevelure bleutée de l'enfant qu'il comprit. Ce gamin, c'était le sien.

Son cœur chuta dans sa poitrine comme une pierre. Brutalement, il se sentit vide, douloureusement vide. Il était le père de ce gamin. Lui, Arrancar, monstre sans sentiments, maître de la destruction. Il avait un enfant. Il était père.

Devant la tête de son Arrancar incapable de réagir et complètement sonné, Aizen ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur. Dieu qu'il adorait ça! Le son clair de ce rire sembla réveiller Grimmjow de son hébétement qui pointa un regard perdu vers son seigneur et maître, comme pour chercher désespérément une explication, une réponse.

-Szayel a créé cette petite fille. explicita t-il doucement. Avec ton A.D.N. … Et celui de Gin.

Quoi?! Cet albinos était aussi le père de _sa_ fille?

-Eh bien... Je vous laisse tous les deux!

Et ce fut un Aizen-sama avec un grand sourire victorieux et une lueur d'amusement au fond de ses yeux bruns qui quitta l'immense pièce immaculée aux proportions démentes.

* * *

.

.

-Allez, laisse moi la voir...

-Nan. N't'approche pas d'elle.

Grimmjow poussa un grognement exaspéré.

-C'est aussi ma fille. rappela t-il en secouant la tête.

- Ne-t'approche-pas-d'elle. répéta l'ex-capitaine sur un ton extrêmement froid et plutôt menaçant.

Même pas peur.

-Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal, j'te l'jure... Allez, laisse moi la voir, t'es chiant!

-Nan. fut la réponse, courte au possible.

Devant ce nouveau refus catégorique, l'Arrancar réprima un grognement sourd pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant puis fit un pas en avant, bien décidé à voir sa fille jusqu'à ce que la voix cassante de l'ex-shinigami ne l'arrête net.

-Arrête toi. C'est un ordre.

Grimmjow passa une main dans ses cheveux bleu électrique, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus.

-Tss, arrête ça Ichimaru... fit-il persifleur et sourire moqueur. Ici, tu n'es rien de plus que le jouet d'Aizen, sa poupée gonflable, alors essaie de pas de m'donner d'ordre...

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'Ichimaru fit brusquement jaillir à pleine amplitude son reiatsu de capitaine du Gotei 13, son sourire psychopathe de retour sur son visage blanchâtre, étiré au maximum. Sous la force de l'attaque soudaine, le sexta mis un genoux à terre, heurtant le sol immaculé douloureusement. Elle cessa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

Gin lâcha un ricanement moqueur et inquiétant.

-Naaa, Grimmjow, faut pas m'énerver, tu le sais non? Hou, c'est quoi ce regard mmm? Ahlàlà, tu n'écoutes donc jamais...

Il agita sa main devant lui, amusé.

-«Poupée gonflable»? Mmm, tu veux vraiment que je te tues? fit-il en rigolant, d'un rire cruel et amer à la fois. Ne redis plus jamais ça. Plus jamais. Ou je te tues. Et pis, oublie pas que je suis plus fort que toi. Alors obéis moi, mmm?

Un léger silence se fit, avant que Grimmjow ne surmonte sa peur de prendre Shinzô en travers de la gorge et de voir son sang s'étaler sur ce carrelage glacé et ne prenne la parole.

-D'a... D'accord. Excuse moi, je...

-Tu rêves. rigola doucement Gin, serrant dans ses bras sa fille et la berçant calmement.

-Pourquoi elle n'a pas eut peur de ton reiatsu alors que celui d'Aizen lui a foutu les jetons? fit Grimmjow, reprenant assez rapidement sa contenance et passant d'un coup du coq à l'âne.

Après tout, il restait Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Cette attitude déstabilisa quelques instants le fin albinos et refréna son envie de meurtre immédiate.

-Bah, parce que c'est le mien. Pourquoi voudrais tu qu'elle ait peur de son père?

-Ben chais pas, c'est pas moi qui empêche son autre père de l'approcher.

Le jeune homme adressa un sourire mauvais au bleuté. L'enfant se tortilla dans ses bras, attrapant avec le bout de ses petits doigts potelés une des mèches argentées de son père tout en faisant des bulles avec sa bouche.

-Attention ma puce, ne bouge pas trop...

Le bébé ne sembla pas l'écouter puis, curieuse, gigota un peu à nouveau pour tourner la tête, dévoilant par la même son petit visage rond.

L'Arrancar put enfin voir pleinement le visage de son enfant, ses grands yeux turquoises, ses cheveux bleu pâles et ses deux estigmas identiques aux siens. Son enfant... Cela lui semblait tellement... étrange! Il était le sexta Arrancar, un Espada, l'Arrancar de la destruction. Il était un Arrancar, un être sans cœur qui ne vivait que pour détruire ce qui se trouvait malencontreusement sur son chemin. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire, réduire les obstacles à néant. C'était tout ce qui le définissait. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Rien d'autre ne devait avoir d'importance.

Mais ces yeux d'un bleu incroyable qui brûlaient d'une étrange joie de vivre, ces pupilles éclatantes, cette peau pâle, cette chevelure turquoise qui encadrait ce visage enfantin tout rond... Ça bouleversait ses prévisions. Cette enfant était la sienne, comment seulement en douter?

La petite tendit la main vers ce nouveau père. Gin hésita un instant puis devant l'air bouleversé de l'Arrancar, il lui confia doucement sa fille, la plaçant délicatement entre ses bras. Grimmjow ne lui ferait aucun mal. Mais, par précaution, ses longs doigts blanchâtres s'enroulèrent autour de la garde de Shinzô et ses fentes qui cachaient ses yeux opales se fixèrent sur l'Espada, meurtriers.

Grimmjow ne lui ferait aucun mal. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas. Il ne laisserait personne, même pas cet homme qui posait un regard aussi ému sur elle, faire le moindre mal à sa fille. Absolument personne.

La petite fixa ses deux prunelles sur leurs jumelles chez son père, ses yeux un peu écarquillés. Sa petite main hésitante se posa sur sa joue droite, tâtonnant son masque, l'air curieuse. Grimmjow ayant peur de mal faire la portait doucement à bout de bras, son petit corps dans ses deux grandes mains. Une larme perla au coin de son œil tandis que sa fille babillait de bonheur tout en secouant ses petites jambes, tout à son bonheur de rencontrer enfin son second père.

-Elle... Elle est née quand? fut tout ce qu'il trouva à balbutier d'une petite voix un peu perdue.

-Mmm, y'a quelques jours...

-Elle est tellement petite..!

La paume de sa main à lui état deux fois plus grande que la tête de l'enfant!

-Bah, pour son âge, elle est plutôt grande... Sa croissance est accélérée. expliqua le shinigami au nouveau papa, qui décidément semblait complètement paumé.

-Elle s'appelle comment?

-Mmm, j'sais pas, j'ai pas encore trouvé...

Grimmjow se décida enfin à prendre le bébé tout contre lui, son regard rivé sur ce spectacle merveilleux de ce minuscule être qui rigolait tout seul en babillant des syllabes incompréhensibles.

-Comment ça, **tu** n'as pas encore trouvé?! C'est aussi ma fille j'te rappelle !

-J'suis ton supérieur hiérarchique. Alors c'est moi qui choisis, fit-il, sourire victorieux aux lèvres après son magnifique raisonnement logique.

-C'est mort!

-Roh, c'que tu peux être têtu... Bon, j'propose et tu m'dis si ça te plaît. D'toutes façons, j'ai un peu de mal à me décider...

-Mmm, grommela Grimmjow tout en s'asseyant délicatement, sa fille doucement blottie contre son torse musclé.

Le shinigami retint un sourire moqueur.

-Alors... fit la voix chantonnante de Gin. Que dis tu d'Aomaru?

-Singe bleu?! C'est pas un singe, c'est ma fille!

-Ok, ok, Aoneko?

-Te fout pas de ma gueule, chuis pas un chat!

-Roh, soit pas si vexé, j'plaisante... Mon chaton.

-Ouais bah garde ton humour pourri alors. C'est ma fille, soit sérieux...

-Chut, moins fort, **ma** puce s'est endormie dans tes bras. Alors... Kira?

-Nan.

-Kagome?

-Jamais de la vie.

-Bon, Shijika? MOMAN DFE KIRA

-Dans tes rêves!

-Ryusei?

Grimmjow fit mine de vomir.

-Iname?

-Va crever!

-Un classique: Fubuki?

-Oublie ça tout de suite.

-Yukimura?

-Pff... Plutôt mourir.

-Hinako?

Grimmjow secoua sa grande tête, agacé.

-Mais t'as que des prénoms nazes, c'est pas possible! Tu l'fais exprès ou quoi? En plus, tu m'proposes que des prénoms de shinigami!

-Hou mais mon cher Grimmjow, ma fille **est** une shinigamie, n'oublie pas!

-Ouais, mais c'est aussi **ma** fille et j'suis un Arrancar, moi!

-Rohlàlà, tu t'arrêtes sur des détaaaaaaaails...

Gin rigola une nouvelle fois et s'amusa en regardant sa fille qui tentait d'attraper le masque de l'Arrancar avec ses petites mains.

-Bon en fait, je te charrie depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai déjà un prénom en tête.

-Et c'est...? fit le bleuté, légèrement suspicieux, connaissant le caractère facétieux du shinigami et son sens de l'humour carrément douteux.

-Sôra.

-Mouais, ça va, c'est un peu plus potable que tes autres daubes...

-Tss, barbare sans sens de l'esthétique. se moqua Gin. Bon, t'en penses quoi?

-C'est encore un nom de shiniga... grommela l'Arrancar avant de se couper net dans sa phrase.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, un de tes neurones s'est réveillé?

-Trop drôle. Nan, j'ai une idée...

-Ouhlà, chaud devant! rigola l'argenté. Tous aux abris!

-Sôrayel.

-Mmm?

-Le nom de notre fille. Sôrayel. Mi-shinigami avec Sôra et mi-Arrancar avec -yel. Chez nous, y a pas mal de noms qui terminent comme ça, c'est assez courant. Pis j'aime bien la sonorité.

Gin fit mine d'y réfléchir quelques secondes, un de ses longs doigts sur le bout de ses lèvres.

-Mouais, j'avoue, j'aime bien aussi. On va considérer ça comme ton unique éclair de génie. J'espère que ça ne t'as pas trop grillé le peu de neurones qu'il te restait. fit le shinigami, la voix moqueuse, tout en se rapprochant de l'Arrancar pour finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il posa délicatement le bout de son doigt sur le petit nez recourbé de sa fille qui s'était endormie paisiblement, poings doucement fermés et bouche entrouverte. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible, loin de tout souci, loin de tout danger...

-Coucou Sôrayel. Bienvenue dans notre monde... murmura t-il tendrement à l'adresse de sa fille.

.

.

-Et sinon, pour le nom de famille, on est d'accord, c'est Sôrayel Ichimaru.

-Dans tes rêves!

.

.

* * *

"Poupée gonflable"... Grimmjow est un putain de suicidaire XD!

Et, bizarrement, pour une fois, vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer ^^ Alors, vous pensez quoi de ce petit chapitre plutôt tendre sur les origines de Sôra (franchement, bébé elle me fait trop marrer!)?

.

Et ouais, la suite de ce qui se passe avec Sôrayel et son Ulquiqui intérieur vendredi prochain ^^

.

**prochain chapitre Depuis mon ailleurs**


	10. Chapitre 10 Depuis mon ailleurs

Pas tapeeeer! *pointe son bazooka Infernal vers une horde de lecteurs près à l'égorger à mains nues*

J'suis désoléééééééééée du retaaaaaaaaaaaaard! En plus, j'ai toujours pas répondu aux reviews de ce chapitre, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon... vais aller me pendre avec mes tripes tiens. En tout cas, je vois que mon chapitre préféré vous a aussi beaucoup plut *toute contente comme une gamine à Noël* *fait un gros câlin à sa peluche de tigre*

Pas ma faute d'abord, c'est ma connexion Internet qui s'est rebellée en mode "va-te-faire-foutre-Benitsuki-je-fais-grève-connas se". S'en est ensuivit une bataille épique digne du Seigneur des anneaux avec du sang, des tripes et tout, et tout, et...

** -Hin hin hin... Bah bien sûr. **

*se retourne vers Lucifer qui la regarde avec sourire goguenard sur les lèvres*

** -Dans ton salon de 5m²...?**

*frappe Lucifer en pleine tête et l'assomme d'un seul coup*

... et j'ai gagné haut la main. Et comme j'étais en cours ce matin, bah je poste que maintenant (naooooon! pas les couuuuuuuuurs!) Désolée du retard hein...

**réponse aux reviews** (à la review en fait...) Coucou **Taraimpératrice**! Ahlàlà, c'est trop cool de te retrouver à chaque chapitre, j'attend toujours ta review avec délectation^^ J't'adore!Pour les prénoms, pas tant que ça en fait: j'adore le prénom Kira, Kagome est, si je ne me trompe pas, l'héroïne d'un manga (que je n'ai jamais aimé...) que ma meilleure pote lisait Inu Yasha, Shijika le prénom de la mère deKira, Fubuki un personnage de Samurai Deeper Kyo tout comme Yukimura... Enfin voilà. J'me suis tapée un p'tit délire quoi! Et sinon, ouais, c'est cool la ressuscitation... Ils ont pas de salle de cinoche aux Enfers, naoooooonn! C'est! trop! ATROCE! Désolée du retard hein...

Et merci à tous mes followers (**Akemi, Blue Pyro, Cogitatio, Hauyne, P'tit Laiko, Sakiie-chan** et bien sûr ma **Zerikya **-câliiiiiiiiiiin!- ainsi que tous les autres **Juishi, Oceliane, Roxy, Steakinette** -j'adore ton pseudo, tout simplement magnifique XD- **YumenoGensou, La Petite Taupe** et **Missymanga**), j'vous aime, hésitez pas à me laisser une chtite review à l'occasion!

**Disclaimer**: bah Bleach m'appartient pas hein, jusqu'ici rien de nouveau, y'a que Sôrayel qui m'appartient et j'la prête pas, mouhéhéhéhéhéhé!

.

Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel...?

*entends des cris de panique qui se rapprochent* *se lève pour aller voir ce qui se passe* *et hurle de trouille de toute la force de ses poumons*

LUCIFER! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU BORDEL DE MERDE?! POURQUOI Y'A DES PUTAINS DE LAPINS GÉANTS MUTANTS QUI CROQUENT TOUT LE MONDE DEVANT CHEZ MOI!?

*chope son bazooka et le pointe sur Lucifer, à deux doigts de l'atomiser* *esquive un coup de papatte d'un lapin géant mutant qui à l'air de prendre l'auteur pour une carotte géante*

** -C'est pas moi, j'te jure! C'est ta lectrice, Hauyne! J'y suis pour rien! Mais j'dois reconnaître que c'est un bon plan de destruction du monde, l'idée des lapins carnivores...**

*lui colle le coup de boule du siècle et commence à se battre avec un Lapinator qui essaye de la bouffer*

CRÈVE, LAPIN DE MEEEEEEEEERDE! À MORT LES LAPINS MUTANTS GÉANTS!

* * *

**Chapitre 10. Depuis mon ailleurs.**

* * *

.

Sôra s'ennuie. Mais cela ne l'agace même plus, elle a l'habitude maintenant. En plus, cela fait longtemps qu'aucun de ses pères n'a pu venir la voir, même pas Grimm. Elle ne leur en veut pas, bien sûr, elle sait qu'ils font tous deux de leur mieux et que ce n'est pas de leur faute, qu'ils font déjà tout ce qu'ils peuvent... N'empêche qu'elle s'ennuie.

La jeune fille n'aime pas s'ennuyer ainsi parce qu'elle sait que lorsque rien n'occupe son cerveau, celui ci se dirige de lui même vers des pensées qui ont tendance à la plonger dans un état de forte déprime. Notamment le fait que sa vie à elle va être courte, beaucoup plus courte que celle de n'importe qui, et qu'elle va probablement la passer dans cette pièce vide dans ces sous-sols déserts sans jamais voir ce monde extérieur qui la fait rêver des heures durant et dont son père lui parle tant... Elle aimerait bien voir le ciel bleu, voir les nuages, savoir enfin de quoi est fait le monde réel. Elle aimerait tellement.

Brusquement ramenée à la réalité, elle secoue vivement la tête, faisant voleter quelques longues mèches de cheveux d'un bleu argenté. On ne pense pas à ça, inutile de se morfondre sur ses malheurs. Histoire d'éviter de replonger dans cet état morose, elle se redresse, saute sur ses pieds et d'un geste ample attrape une petite boite qui traîne dans un coin de sa pièce, un cadeau ramené du monde terrestre par son père Arrancar.

Quand Gin a vu ce cadeau, il n'a pas trop apprécié l'initiative de Grimmjow et a tenté de le frapper avec Shinzô avant que l'Arrancar lui réplique que merde, leur fille n'est pas en sucre. Sôrayel ouvre la boite doucement et en tire délicatement une dizaine de longs couteaux à la lame fine, un sourire sur ses lèvres étirées qu'elle a hérité de son shinigami de père à ce souvenir. Faut bien qu'elle commence à apprendre à manier des armes blanches maintenant que deux zanpakutos l'attendent en prenant la poussière, non?

Elle se remémore rapidement le geste que lui a montré son père puis tente de le reproduire. Le couteau vole dans les airs avant de heurter le mur et de retomber dans un léger cliquetis au sol. Cling. Pas grave. Puis elle recommence, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les couteaux commencent à se planter à l'horizontale, quasi parfaitement parallèles au sol, dans le mur avec un bruit mat et sec. Elle retient de justesse un sourire victorieux et recommence avec un petit rire.

.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs minutes que la jeune fille transforme le mur en passoire en s'amusant littéralement comme une petite folle, lançant aussi bien du bras gauche que du droit, yeux ouverts, yeux fermés et de plus en plus vite lorsqu'elle se rend soudain compte qu'un reiatsu qui n'est pas celui d'un de ses deux pères, d'Aizen ou même de Szayel, descend les escaliers lentement.

Ces escaliers ne menant qu'à cette unique pièce, elle s'arrête aussitôt, toute à sa concentration et gardant un couteau dans chaque main. Sôrayel se méfie hautement de ceux de Las Noches, ses pères lui ont raconté suffisamment de choses à leur sujet. Ce nouveau venu est un Espada, elle en mettrait sa main à couper et pas n'importe lequel, elle le sent à ce puissant rejet d'énergie. Il est plus fort que Grimmjow, c'est une certitude. Nnoitra peut-être?

Arrivé derrière la porte, l'inconnu s'arrête. Il ne semble pas agressif, ni même curieux. Il reste juste derrière la porte, sans un mot.

-Qui est là? demande la jeune fille de sa voix pépiante, étonnée par son attitude.

Rien ne lui répond sinon le silence habituel de ces lieux. Sôra ferme les yeux et se concentre sur l'émanation de son reiatsu. Décidément, celui qui est derrière la porte semble ne rien ressentir... Ne rien ressentir du tout. Il semble vide. Il n'est ni agressif ni même curieux. C'est impossible. Comment ne rien ressentir, pas même l'envie de vivre?

-Ouhou, vous êtes qui?

Nouveau silence.

-Bon, d'accord! rigole t-elle. Moi, c'est Sôrayel, Sôrayel Ichimaru Jaggerjack. Oui je sais, c'est long... Mais bon! Si tu veux pas parler, c'est pas grave, j'me sens un peu seule alors j'm'en fiche. T'as qu'à rester là, c'est pas grave, je me sens... moins seule.

Le silence des lieux lui réponds une nouvelle fois. Puis Sôrayel entends son inconnu s'asseoir doucement contre la porte. Un sourire lui échappe. Bah voilà, ce n'est pas un mort vivant!

-Je m'appelle Ulquiorra Schiffer, cuarta Espada.

Sa voix est calme et posée, presque froide. Mais elle aime bien sa voix qui brise le silence.

* * *

.

La jeune fille reposait sur un des lits médicaux de la 4ème division, toujours inconsciente et un long tuyau sortant de son nez. Sa peau avait toujours été pâle, songea son père, mais cette fois, cette pâleur lui rappelait beaucoup trop celle qu'il connaissait bien, celle d'un cadavre. Cela faisait de heures que Grimmjow était là, à son chevet, parfaitement immobile et ses yeux inquiets implacablement posés sur elle, incapable de penser.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur les lieux comme un fou furieux, Panthera dégainé et avide de combat, alerté par la puissance spirituelle d'un Espada qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et croyait mort, sa fille gisait dans son sang, les yeux mi-clos, inconsciente et le corps agité de spasmes secs et incontrôlables. Il en avait hurlé de peur, arrachant ses cordes vocales avant de se précipiter sur le corps inerte de celle à qui il tenait le plus au monde.

.

Et là, ça faisait deux jours qu'il se rongeait les sangs comme un fou, ne la quittant pas un seul instant du regard, l'entendant parfois gémir dans son sommeil ou tousser pour tenter de recracher inconsciemment ce tuyau qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Unohana avait beau l'avoir rassuré, lui dire que tout s'était bien passé et que maintenant Sôrayel était parfaitement hors de danger et qu'elle n'en garderait aucune séquelle, il se sentait atrocement mal.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait l'horrible sentiment d'être impuissant. Toute cette puissance pour ça... Toute cette force finalement inutile, c'en était d'un pathétique! Il ne pouvait donc rien faire pour sa fille? La regarder mourir et c'est tout? Pas plus que ça? Il en aurait hurlé de rage s'il n'avait pas eut peur de réveiller Sôrayel, sa fille.

Autour de lui, les gens passaient, médecins qui surveillaient l'état de santé de sa fille et qu'il tolérait ou encore shinigamis curieux qu'il avait éjecté, furieux et à deux doigts de les égorger. Sa fille n'était pas une bête de cirque. Mais quelques un semblaient sincères, notamment ce petit blond au regard timide ou le gros renard. Il les avait quand même dégagés assez vite, il ne voulait personne autour de sa fille sauf ces deux dingues, Urahara et Kurotsuchi, qui tentaient de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec sa fille et pourquoi elle avait à ce point besoin de médicaments.

Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, mais pourquoi il avait ressentit la pression spirituelle d'un Espada, comme la totalité des capitaines... Sauf que lui savait en plus que cet Espada, c'était Ulquiorra. Et le cuarta était sensé être mort, envolé, parti en poussière. Et puis même en supposant que cette enflure ait survécu, quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'il foutait au Seireitei, **_à côté de sa fille_**?!

-Sôrayel, Sôrayel, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait... se murmura t-il doucement, abattu et incapable de réagir.

Soudain, du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, le sortant de sa léthargie. Quelques instants plus tard, une blonde à forte poitrine et au décolleté incroyablement plongeant s'engouffrait brusquement dans la pièce, un air paniqué sur le visage et le blond timide au regard fuyant juste derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? lâcha t-elle avant de s'approcher à pas précipités du lit où gisait la jeune fille.

Aussitôt l'Arrancar se redressa de toute sa taille, imposant au possible, comme pour faire barrage entre cette inconnue et son enfant. Mais ce fut Urahara qui répondit, jaillissant d'une des portes comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

-Sô s'est évanouie visiblement et... commença t-il.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la gorge du père de la jeune fille.

-C'est Sô-ra-yel, branleur! lâcha t-il en accentuant chacune des syllabes.

Mais l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème ignora royalement cette intervention et poursuivit comme si Grimmjow n'existait même pas. Rangiku ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point le blond avait l'air fatigué et exténué.

-...On n'arrive pas à la réveiller. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour sa vie mais il ne faudrait pas non plus que cette situation s'éternise.

-Oh mon Dieu, lâcha Rangiku, la main devant la bouche. Je viens de revenir de mission sur Terre, je ne savais pas... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Urahara soupira, l'homme semblait dépassé par la situation.

-Ça aussi, on ne sait pas... Il y a un truc qui ne va pas avec cette enfant. Elle est à moitié shinigami et à moitié Arrancar. Elle n'a pas pris ses médicaments mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour expliquer la manière dont sa santé se dégrade. Quelque chose est en train de la détruire de l'intérieur et je ne sais pas ce que c'est... Je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que c'est.

-Vous êtes sûrs que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être au Soul Society là, avec tous vos reiatsus de shinigami à la con? lâcha un Grimmjow plus qu'inquiet.

-Sûr à 100%. répondit Kisuke certain de ce qu'il avançait. Au contraire, cela semblait carrément l'aider à se stabiliser peu à peu.

-Mais elle n'a jamais fait ce genre de crise à Las Noches! fit son père exaspéré et perdu dans cette situation.

-Seule certitude, ça vient de l'intérieur... Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que j'y retourne. lâcha le scientifique avant de repartir se plonger dans sa réflexion.

Sans un bruit, Rangiku puis Kira s'assirent au chevet de la jeune fille, toujours aussi immobile et inconsciente.

-Z'êtes qui vous? gronda aussitôt Grimmjow, les nerfs décidément à fleur de peau.

-Izuru Kira et elle, c'est Rangiku Matsumoto. les présenta sommairement le shinigami visiblement fatigué.

-Izuru et Rangi... Ok, les potes d'Ichimaru, hein?

-Oui.

-J'peux vous poser une question?

Rangiku acquiesca silencieusement, faisant tomber une de ses mèches d'un blond roux magnifique devant ses beaux yeux inquiets, fixés sur Sôra.

-Avant qu'elle et moi on débarque, vous avez déjà sentit la présence d'un Arrancar à Soul Society?

-Quoi? fit Rangiku sourcils légèrement froncés, interloquée par la question.

-Lorsqu'elle s'est évanouie, expliqua Kira à son amie, il y avait un Arrancar à côté d'elle, un Espada probablement. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui...

La belle shinigamie écarquilla les yeux.

-Un Espada? À Soul Society? Non, c'est impossible, comment serait-il entré sans qu'on s'en rende compte? Ça ne pourrait pas être Sôra plutôt? Elle est à moitié Arrancar, non?

-À moitié seulement. Et en plus, elle est bien trop faible pour libérer une telle pression spirituelle... murmura son père à mi-voix, comme s'il voulait cesser de parler.

Rangiku l'observa quelques instants, le visage défait, étonnée de le voir aussi abattu. Puis elle finit par comprendre. Ils avaient beau lui présenter l'événement comme quelque chose d'anodin, de pas si grave que ça, la situation l'était. Cette enfant était extrêmement fragile et il se pouvait très bien qu'elle... ne se réveille plus. Son cœur se serra violemment à cette idée.

Puis Urahara passa dans son champ de vision, les bras chargés de fioles diverses, grommelant qu'il «manquait atrocement de données», la sortant brièvement de ses réflexions. Déprimer ne servait rien, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider. La jeune fille était forte, avait une rage de vivre des plus féroces, elle se réveillerait. Rangiku devait y croire. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

D'un geste d'une infinie douceur, la belle shinigamie déposa sa main sur le haut du crâne de cette gamine qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa fille, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

-Tout ira bien, tout ira bien... murmura t-elle comme une litanie à l'inconsciente.

À ses côtés, Kira sortit un objet long des plis de son uniforme de shinigami et le déposa délicatement à côté de Sôrayel. D'un coup d'œil, l'Arrancar reconnu le zanpakuto de Gin, Shinzô. Le geste lui sembla vain mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas vide de sens. Son autre père comptait tellement pour elle... Et puis, il n'avait pas le cœur à s'énerver, pas maintenant, pas alors que sa fille gisait toujours inconsciente.

Les yeux clos, l'Arrancar se rappela les tous premiers moments où il avait vu sa fille. Cette toute petite créature lui avait parut tellement fragile! Et il avait eut peur. Lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 6ème Espada, Arrancar de la destruction, avait eut peur. Jusque là, il s'était contenté de vivre pour lui, sans se soucier du reste. Mais vivre sans se soucier de cette toute petite chose... Non, ça, c'était juste impossible. Cela pouvait paraître étrange bien sûr, mais voilà, c'était comme ça. C'était impossible. C'était pour lui une évidence.

Son monde s'était écroulé; il s'était juste sentit responsable de cette enfant. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eut cette envie de donner la vie, il se retrouvait père. Et au fond de lui, ça avait son importance sans qu'il ne parvienne à se l'expliquer exactement. Quoiqu'il ait fait, qu'il l'ait voulu ou non, il avait donné la vie. Et il voulait protéger cette vie, justement. Voilà tout.

* * *

.

Au début, il avait cru bien faire. Mais maintenant il se posait des questions. Et Ulquiorra n'aimait pas se poser des questions. Lorsque le seigneur Aizen était encore là, tout était beaucoup plus simple. Il obéissait aux ordres, tuait les ennemis et voilà tout. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir ni à se poser de questions et ça lui allait très bien. Il n'était pas spécialement heureux mais après, qu'est-ce que ça lui importait le bonheur? Le bonheur était quelque chose d'inventé par les humains, pour les humains.

Et lui, il était un Arrancar, un être bien éloigné de ces créatures faibles et stupides.

Enfin, il avait beau dire, une de ces créatures insipides avait retenu son attention. Orihime Inoue et son cœur. Son fichu cœur à elle qui bat et son cœur à lui qui n'existait pas. Il n'en était pas très sûr, mais il pensait que cette jeune humaine avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui remontait à si loin avant même qu'il ne soit une conscience unique, en lui parlant de ces choses inconnues. C'était la curiosité.

La curiosité. Or la curiosité était une émotion n'est-ce pas? Lui qui pensais ne connaître que le désespoir... C'était étrange. Et ça le déconcertait.

Et cette fois, il découvrait l'inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas ne plus entendre la jeune fille lui parler, ne plus entendre le son de sa voix ou même juste celui de sa respiration lente et laborieuse. L'Arrancar aux grands yeux verts n'aimait pas ça du tout et se rassurait lui même en se disant qu'il avait peur pour sa survie à lui, que si elle mourrait lui aussi mourrait. Mais depuis quand avait-il peur de mourir? Il se disait aussi que déployer ainsi son reiatsu depuis son monde intérieur n'était pas responsable de son état actuel. Que _lui_ n'était pas responsable de son état. Mais ce n'était que des mensonges et au fond de lui, quelque part dans un endroit bien caché, il le savait.

.

* * *

.

Une lumière blanche et crue l'aveugla violemment et elle referma aussitôt les paupières, ses prunelles turquoises douloureuses. À peine avait- elle esquissé ce geste que Kira qui somnolait à moitié à côté d'elle se réveilla brusquement.

-Sôrayel? demanda t-il de sa voix inquiète.

Un vague grommellement indistinct lui répondit.

-Urahara! Elle se réveille! Rangiku!

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut à ce cri, faisant bondir dans les airs quelques mèches de cheveux étincelants, juste au moment où Sôra se redressait tant bien que mal sur son lit d'hôpital, les yeux perdus et hagards. En un bond, la shinigamie fut à côté d'elle pour la rassurer.

-Du calme, du calme, tout va bien, reste allongée...

Urahara, arrivé sitôt l'appel de Kira, l'ausculta rapidement et lâcha un petit rire

-Tout va bien, elle s'est remise! Ton mini coma a permis à ton corps de se restructurer!

-Tout va bien, tout va bien, marmonna t-elle nauséeuse, j'ai la tête comme une pastèque...

Pour toute réponse, l'ex-capitaine lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire puis partit se reposer, tenant à moitié debout. Les deux shinigamis posaient sur la jeune fille un regard rassuré, Rangiku serrant doucement Sôrayel dans ses bras qui émergeait peu à peu.

.

_-J'me sens vaseuse.. Rah, je déteste ces après-crise !_

_ -Arrête de te plaindre._

_ -Héhé, moi aussi j't'aime... Ohlolo, j'ai envie de vomiiiiiiir..._

_._

-Allez viens, sort un peu prendre l'air, ça va te faire du bien...

Le vent frais du soir vint doucement caresser la peau blanche de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement et lui apportant une fraîcheur bienvenue. Peu à peu, elle recouvrait son équilibre et ses forces, comme sortant d'un long sommeil. Et surtout, elle arrivait de nouveau à percevoir les reiatsus qui l'entouraient. Un long soupir de bonheur lui échappa à nouveau. Elle allait bien, son corps semblait pouvoir tenir le coup encore quelques temps, elle n'était plus seule, tous ces reiatsus qui l'entouraient, qu'elle percevait en son être même...

Soudain, son sang se glaça brusquement dans ses veines.

-P'pa...? lâcha t-elle d'une toute, toute petite voix.

Devant l'air d'un seul coup paniqué de la jeune fille, Rangiku se tourna aussitôt vers elle, inquiète de son attitude. Le regard perdu dans le vide, ses yeux turquoises s'étaient écarquillés de peur.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Au même moment, un des membres de la 4ème division entra sur le balcon où ils se tenaient tous les trois, se dandinna quelques peu puis finit par annoncer d'une voix la plus neutre possible malgré son appréhension à leur annoncer la chose.

-Vice-capitaine Kira, vice-capitaine Matsumoto... un message pour tous les gradés du Gotei. On nous annonce la disparition de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ex-Espada. Il a, semble t-il, quitté Soul Society...

.

.

* * *

*tapote son bazooka d'amour d'un air dissuasif*

*esquive un coup de dents d'un lapin mutant géant*

*colle un coup de boule à Lapinator puis le réduit en cendres fumantes d'un coup de bazooka*

À la semaine prochaine (si je survis à cette invasion de lapins à la con... YAHAAAAA, BOUFFE CA STUPIDE RONGEUR!) Et dans deux semaines, tadammmm, baston ET resurrecion de Sôrayel XD!

**Chapitre 11. Celui que j'aime**


End file.
